Amor À Toda Prova
by MerecoUmCastelo
Summary: Bella e Alice são recém formadas em Marketing e estão encontrando dificuldades para atuar em que escolheram. Bella trabalha como garçonete enquanto Alice está desempregada. Edward e Jasper são sócios em uma empresa no Vale do Silício. Jasper se casou com Maria e teve um casal de filhos, Jane e Alec; Edward continua só. Porém, um acidente pode mudar a vida de todos.
1. Dia Difícil

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 01:** "Dia Difícil"

Uma garota andava apressadamente por um longo e deserto corredor. Seus passos ecoavam pelo piso a cada passo dado, enquanto seus olhos embaçavam cada vez mais com as lágrimas que teimavam em transbordar deles.

Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, os olhos tristes e muitos motivos que a fizessem chorar. Entre os motivos, estava o que culminou em sua internação no lugar. Tudo para se livrarem dela, tudo para manter sua presença "irritante", como ela ouviu inúmeras vezes ser chamada, o mais distante possível de seu pai.

Ela continuava a correr, mesmo que enxergasse muito pouco do caminho. Grandes portas no final do corredor foram abertas quando ela se encostou bruscamente. Ela correu para fora do lugar, ainda com um bonito envelope em mãos, que a cada minuto ganhava novas manchas de "tinta" ao ganharem novas gotas de suas lágrimas.

Dentro do envelope havia um convite, a sua sentença final. Ela sabia, dali para frente não havia mais volta. E ela tinha grande parte de culpa nisso tudo!

**Santa Clara, Califórnia**

Dois anos antes...

Duas jovens advogadas andavam apressadas após saírem do tribunal.

- Isso não podia ter acontecido, Maria... – uma jovem loira diz tristemente.

- Calma Lucy, o fato de recorrerem é algo normal – a morena lhe responde após tocar seu ombro. – Mas, vamos, temos tempo até o próximo julgamento, não entregue os pontos agora.

Lucy ainda bufou irritada ao vê-la sorrir após a frase de conforto. Ela não estava tão segura assim, ainda mais por esse ser o primeiro caso em que trabalhava sozinha.

- Maria, eu não sei de onde vem esse seu sorriso e bom humor. Eu estou uma pilha!

- Eu sou casada com o melhor homem do mundo, tenho motivos para ser feliz, não acha?

Lucy sacudiu sua cabeça sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas não conseguiu continuar brava.

- Vocês dois são um grude. Mas, eu me recuso a acreditar que meu irmão é o melhor homem do mundo... Esse título é grandioso demais para quem me afogava na piscina até outro dia.

- Sua boba! – ela sorriu após um leve tapa da amiga.

- Mas é verdade, eu morro de medo de água até hoje por isso! E o pior é que qualquer caminho que eu pego me leva até a praia! Isso é medo reprimido, sabia?

- Aham... Sei. Vou pagar um terapeuta para você então!

Em meio às brincadeiras para descontrair o resultado da sessão, logo as duas estavam aos risos ao entrar no carro de Lucy.

- Vamos ao escritório, antes que eu tenha que fazer terapia por cogitar o que você e meu irmão fazem a sós.

- Oh, puritana! Você sabe que tem razão por pensamentos sujos, não? Afinal, temos dois filhos, esqueceu?

- Claro que não, são meus sobrinhos preferidos!

- Correção, são seus únicos sobrinhos!

- Sabe-se lá Deus até quando, não? Afinal, os pensamentos obscenos são seus... E quando junta os dois, você e meu irmão, com pensamentos assim... Aí sou tia!

- Sem graça! Como pensa uma coisa dessas da gente, hein?

- Não dá pra evitar! Afinal, veja só, vocês são como coelhos e já tiveram logo dois filhos de uma vez!

- Engraçadinha! Isso como se você não fosse irmã gêmea dele, não?

Maria parou de sorrir e olhou séria para a amiga, que acabava de colocar a chave na ignição do carro.

- Hei, não somos uns tarados ambulantes.

- Eu não sei... Não é o que vejo de meu humilde local de espectadora!

- Sei! Fique sabendo que não queremos mais filhos. Seu irmão não quer.

- Deus - ela se fez de assustada e se virou para a amiga – ele te trocou por um computador, não é? Eu sabia! Uma hora isso ia acontecer, eu te avisei!

- Não é nada disso sua boba! Ele diz que eles estão muito crescidos e acha que teriam ciúmes de um possível irmãozinho mais novo.

- Eles? Acho que só sua filha teria.

- Sim, ela... Meu menininho não se sentiria tão mau.

- É, não, ele é um fofo.

- Sim, tia coruja. Mas, você tem razão, ele é fofo sim!

- Mas, bem, e o que você acha? Aceita isso na boa? Digo, é uma criança ditando a vida de vocês...

- Não é "uma" criança, é a minha filha. Então, por mim, tudo bem. Além do mais, eu não quero perder esse meu corpinho lindo que levei anos e anos, horas e horas na academia malhando!

- Como se você já tivesse estado gorda algum dia.

- Imagina! Eu tenho minhas fotos de grávida, eu era uma bola! Te mostro qualquer dia para provar.

- Pare com esse drama, você nem ganhou tanto peso assim! – Lucy respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto estacionava seu carro em frente ao prédio onde ambas tem uma sociedade com Nettie, a terceira amiga inseparável do trio de advogadas.

As duas saíram do carro logo e passaram pela segurança. Pegam o elevador que subiria até o vigésimo andar. Não demorou para chegarem no andar em que o escritório delas ficava. As duas saíram ainda aos risos. Nettie estava no corredor naquele momento.

- Isso é sinal de que tudo correu bem, certo?

Lucy fechou a cara e Maria decidiu falar após ver a reação da amiga.

- Na verdade, ele agiu como esperávamos: recorreu. Mas Lucy vai conseguir! – Maria disse incentivando a amiga ao tocar em seu ombro.

- Oh! – Nettie fica desconcertada. – Que pena... Mas, sim, Maria tem razão, você vai conseguir – ela disse após um sorriso e depois se lembrou dos papéis em sua mão. – Ah! Temos mais um caso!

- Sério?! Isso é bom!

- Vamos ao meu escritório que eu explico qual é o probleminha desse rapaz aqui... – ela apontou para a pasta que carregava.

Em outro canto da cidade, a jovem Alice Brandon estava em uma modesta lanchonete de Santa Clara. Lá, sua amiga Isabella trabalhava como garçonete há pouco mais de três meses. Ambas haviam se formado em Marketing, mas não conseguiam empregos condizentes com o que pretendiam.

Bella havia desistido de correr atrás e aceitado o emprego de garçonete, Alice, por outro lado, estava ali, sentada em um dos banquinhos do local falando com a amiga e quase se descabelando.

- Hoje chegou mais uma conta... Não sei mais o que fazer... Acho que logo não poderei mais dividir o apartamento com você, Bella.

A amiga lhe olhou com ternura e compreensão.

- Alice, tudo bem, eu pagarei o aluguel esse mês, você já fez tanto disso para mim também. Mas, me desculpe a sinceridade, acho que você terá que fazer como eu e aceitar qualquer emprego da agência. Sei que não é o que queríamos, mas é preciso.

Alice soltou o ar derrotada, encarou sua conta mais uma vez e voltou a olhar para Bella, que estava do outro lado do balcão.

- Sim, infelizmente você tem razão. – Ela jogou a conta na bolsa e pegou seu refrigerante, cortesia da amiga, pois ela não podia pagar por nada ultimamente. – Não sei o que deu em nós para nos formarmos nessa porcaria de faculdade.

Bella também bufou de frustração, levemente.

- Éramos sonhadoras, mas a realidade é bem cruel para quem não tem amigos "importantes". Se fossemos como a Angela, estaríamos na Intel agora...

- Eu daria tudo para estar na Intel...

- Eu sei, eu também. Mas não conseguimos... – Bella soltou o pano com o qual limpava o balcão e pegou a mão da amiga com carinho. – Esqueça a Intel, a NVIDEA ou qualquer outra dessas empresas, vá à agência e aceite o que tiverem. Desde que não tenha que se expor ao ridículo, qualquer trabalho é digno.

Alice relutou um pouco, mas não havia jeito. Bella tinha razão.

- Hoje é sexta, Alice. Então, amiga, pense bem, de qualquer forma não temos escolha e não podemos ser despejadas. Não que eu não queira pagar, mas você sabe que o que ganho não paga todas as contas, e aposto que você não quer ficar pedindo dinheiro ao seu namorado.

- Você tem razão...

- Então, faça o seguinte: vá para casa, descanse e faça um bom currículo com o que há de melhor. Afinal, não temos cartas de recomendação, não é? – ela mencionou entristecida. – Mas faça isso. Segunda-feira você o levará na agência de empregos e aceitará o emprego que lhe oferecerem, mesmo que seja na faxina.

Alice olhou para o balcão derrotada.

- Você tem razão, Bella. Simplesmente nem sempre dá para se lutar contra tudo, não é?

- Sim... – Bella voltou a pegar o pano no balcão. – Você irá se sair bem. Quem sabe não surge uma oportunidade mais para frente, não é? – ela tentou soar confiante.

- Sim, bem... Eu vou. Melhor deixá-la trabalhar ou te mandam embora, aí estaremos morando na rua em breve!

- Sim! Se cuida, Alice!

- Até mais...

Alice pegou sua bolsa e saiu da lanchonete derrotada. No fundo, ela sabia que a amiga tinha toda razão. Ela precisava trabalhar e seu orgulho não estava ajudando a chegar a lugar algum.

Na verdade, ela queria ser como a antiga e esnobe colega de classe. Angela era filha de um dos funcionários do alto escalão da Intel, uma das muitas empresas de tecnologia em Santa Clara e em todo o Vale do Silício. Mas Alice era diferente, era apenas a filha de dois professores aposentados, não havia muito que fazer, a não ser aceitar seu destino e fazer o currículo como a amiga sugeriu.


	2. Desgraça Própria

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 02:** "Desgraça Própria"

Jasper Whitlock não passava de um nerd em sua adolescência. Ele e seu melhor amigo, Edward Masen, passavam dias e noites enfurnados na garagem de um dos dois desenvolvendo projetos e mais projetos.

Foi assim que decidiram estudar Engenharia Mecatrônica, se formaram e fundaram uma das grandes empresas de informática presentes no Vale do Silício, a Eurisko.

Entre os diversos projetos da dupla de, agora, executivos, estava um sistema de inteligência artificial para escritórios e residências. Todo o prédio da Eurisko era controlado por esse sistema inteligente que controlava desde telefones, até cartões de ponto e luzes. Nada passava em branco para o sistema que era incorrompível.

Diariamente vários programas eram desenvolvidos e aprimorados na empresa. Embora, de início, a parte de hardwares fosse mais forte, com o tempo os softwares pareceram um mercado bem mais atrativo.

Jasper estava analisando alguns papéis em sua sala quando o telefone tocou.

- Senhor Whitlock – era sua secretária, Kelly, – sua esposa no telefone. Posso transferir a ligação?

- Sim, claro...

Jasper sabia o quanto sua esposa se incomodava cada vez que Kelly a fazia esperar na linha. Mas a secretária não se importava, ela sabia que Maria ficava possessa, mas dizia que era paga para perguntar quem era e sobre qual seria o assunto tratado nas ligações que seriam ou não atendidas; e ela não abria exceções. Afinal, em sua concepção, se seus chefes estavam em reunião, o único motivo para incomodá-los era em caso de falecimento e olhe lá... Se a pessoa não fosse um parente próximo, nem mesmo assim!

Embora ele estivesse em reunião com Edward alguns minutos antes, ele acreditava que ela poderia tê-lo visto sair de sua sala e apenas estivesse mostrado para Maria que não havia exceções mesmo, não importava o quanto ela reclamasse para ele depois.

Era como ter duas mulheres capazes de decidir o destino de Jasper digladiando. Ele não tomaria partido, pois sua secretária era uma gentil senhora que ele considerava como mãe, sua verdadeira salvadora da pátria em tantos e tantos momentos de aperto. Por outro lado, Maria era o amor de sua vida, mãe de sua filha e uma excelente advogada. Não era muito sábio comprar briga com nenhuma dessas duas mulheres.

Jasper se preparou para a bronca, tentando soar o mais casual possível.

- Oi amor, onde está?

- Jasper Whitlock! Diga a essa tal de Kelly que quando eu ligo é sempre importante!

- Amor, não se estresse, é que eu estava em reunião até agora, ela não deve ter visto o Edward sair.

- Reunião? Sei! Essa mulher tem uma grave implicância comigo, isso sim! Não a defenda.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém. Querida, não é só você quem tem compromissos e fala com pessoas chatas o dia todo, sabia? – ele respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- Oh, que dózinho! Juro que vou compensá-lo pelo estresse mais tarde. Mas, ainda assim, mande a cachorra passar minhas ligações logo que ela atender; eu não preciso ser anunciada. Ou eu vou começar a achar que você está me trocando! – ela disse a última frase em tom de zombaria, mas tentando parecer séria.

- Com certeza, te troquei pelo Edward. Mas, não se preocupe, é um amor antigo e sem futuro, não te abandonarei.

- Cuidado, hein? Alguém pode ouvir e acreditar! Mas, não tente me enrolar, diga a ela que minhas ligações devem ser passadas direto para você.

- Eu tentarei explicá-la mais uma vez... – ele tentou soar sério em sua resposta desta vez, embora não fosse punir sua secretária de fato. – Mas, ainda estou aguardando a resposta da minha pergunta no início desta ligação.

- Que pergunta?

- E depois são os homens que não prestam atenção, não é? – Maria apenas riu, ela realmente não lembrava. Jasper decidiu perguntar novamente assim que viu que ela não daria o braço a torcer. – Eu queria saber onde você está. Afinal, ouço som de carros ao fundo. Não está dirigindo ao volante, não é?

- Dirigindo, eu? Não amor, fique tranquilo, estou em um engarrafamento... – Na verdade, ela estava parada em um sinal vermelho, mas não gostaria de contar a ele que era uma advogada que infringia tantas leis de trânsito.

- Uma hora dessas? Não deveria estar no tribunal?

- Não, a audiência acabou bem cedo. Eles recorreram... Aliás, incentive Lucy, sua irmã está arrasada – Maria voltou a andar com o carro assim que o sinal abriu. – Dê apoio à ela e diga que isso é normal, ok? Aliás, ela irá jantar em casa hoje.

- Bem, juro que tentarei chegar em casa no horário.

- Você consegue, amor. Afinal, eu que estou em Palo Alto e mesmo assim vou chegar no horário, se o senhor se atrasar, eu vou buscá-lo pessoalmente! – ela respondeu tentando parecer brava, embora risse.

Jasper colocou os pés na mesa, sabia que a brincadeira com sua esposa via telefone iria longe.

- Bem, então eu terei que conversar com a equipe de segurança para impedir sua entrada.

- Faça isso e você dormirá no sofá.

- Você não teria coragem... – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Quer pagar para ver? – ela soou ameaçadora.

- Na verdade, não. Mas não tente me enganar...

- Do que está falando?

- Eu sei que está dirigindo agora e falando ao telefone. Aliás, se eu disser aos advogados do seu sindicato que você é um péssimo exemplo para a categoria ao volante, acho que você estaria em apuros!

- Você não faria isso.

- E agora eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta: quer pagar para ver?

- Bem, o sofá ainda seria seu destino certo... – ela riu.

- Por que são sempre os homens que acabam no sofá?

- Simples amor, porque nós mandamos e vocês...

Maria não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois enquanto passava no cruzamento seguinte, onde seu sinal estava aberto, um carro passou o sinal vermelho e acertou em cheio o seu.

Jasper ouviu o barulho da colisão e logo retirou os pés da mesa.

- Maria? O que houve? Maria, diga alguma coisa!

Ainda havia sons de buzinas e carros, mas Maria continuava sem responder.

Alice andava pela rua a caminho do apartamento em que dividia com Bella. Era extremamente difícil chover em uma das cidades do Vale do Silício, mas pela cor que o céu apresentava, ela já esperava pelo pior.

- E eu nem trouxe meu guarda chuva. Droga... – murmurou sozinha, quando uma primeira gota caiu no topo de sua cabeça.

Ela bufou de frustração e puxou a gola de seu casaco para cima, era o máximo que podia fazer para se proteger do temporal que estava por vir. Porém, Alice estava a poucos quarteirões do apartamento e esse pensamento a fez ficar menos tensa.

- Ainda dá para chegar antes da chuva, certo? – tentou usar o pouco de otimismo que ainda restava daquele dia cansativo e soar positiva para si própria.

Mas, definitivamente, a sorte não estava ao seu lado neste dia. E foi só terminar de sussurrar aquelas palavras que um carro virou bruscamente a esquina e a molhou com a água de uma poça próxima à calçada.

- Seu idiota, seu infeliz, seu... seu... Urgh... Seu! – ela gritou revoltada, embora soubesse que o motorista não iria ouvi-la mais.

Sem saída, Alice voltou a caminhar – agora toda molhada e sem nenhuma esperança de chegar em casa seca. O melhor que teria a fazer era seguir os conselhos da amiga e preparar seu currículo com seus pontos positivos. Ela teria que arrumar um emprego e não havia modos de fugir desta verdade, afinal, as contas teriam que ser pagas no começo do mês de uma forma ou de outra, e não era justo sobrecarregar Bella ou pedir dinheiro ao seu namorado para que lhe bancasse – ela nunca admitiria isso!

O namorado de Alice, Rafael, lhe pagaria todas as contas com um sorriso no rosto. Bella lhe dizia sempre que ela havia tirado a sorte grande, pois era mais do que visível o amor dele por ela, além do fato de ele fazer todas as vontades da garota, por mais esdrúxulas que fossem.

Alice se sentia realizada no quesito amor, mas frustrada em todos os outros. Afinal, se achava baixa, não conseguia arrumar o emprego que tanto estudou para ter e ainda por cima não tinha um teto todo seu para morar. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer era torcer para que as coisas melhorassem. Ou, em breve, ela surtaria!


	3. Inanimado

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 03:** "Inanimado"

Edward estava conversando com Ellen, sua secretária, no corredor. Eles chegam à sala da recepção e encontram Kelly, a secretária de Jasper, sentada e tremendamente pensativa. O que não era usual, uma vez que a garota falava pelos cotovelos normalmente.

- Bem, os papéis a serem assinados são esses... Mas, eles são urgentes, pois a reunião acontece em meia hora, senhor...

- Obrigado, Ellen. Mas, pode me responder uma coisa?

- Sim senhor, pergunte.

- Kelly está bem?

Ambos viram a secretária que empalideceu minutos depois.

- O que eu fiz?

- Nada, é que você está aí tão quieta... Está bem?

- Sim, senhor, estou...

- Certeza?

A secretária deu um sorriso.

- Estou sim, é que estou esperando Maria sair da linha e Jasper me chamar para dizer de que ela se queixou de mim de novo.

Edward e Ellen começaram a rir.

- Você ainda vai comprar uma briga séria com ela, Kelly! – Ellen advertiu.

- Eu só cumpro ordens! – ela deu de ombros.

- Sorte eu não ter ninguém pra me ligar. – Edward brincou. – Imagina, se a Ellen pede a conta? Eu me esqueço até de pagar a força da minha casa!

- E iria me ligar no meio da noite perguntando, certo?

- Bem por aí... Só se você, por um acaso, não lembraria onde eu deixei antes de sair...

- Bem, provavelmente, eu não atenderia, senhor.

- Eu não ligo, iria na sua casa perguntar! – Edward sorriu, enquanto Ellen bufava e revirava os olhos.

- Eu sei que iria...

Kelly também começou a rir da reação da amiga.

Afinal, Ellen havia se apaixonado já várias vezes e em todas pedia a conta. Edward sempre pedia para ela voltar no dia seguinte, pois não achava ninguém que pudesse substituí-la. Além do mais, seus romances não passavam de uma semana e ela sempre se via sozinha e sem ninguém para desabafar. Aí corria para Kelly.

- A verdade é que você nos ama! – Kelly disse.

- Sabe, eu também comecei a acreditar nisso...

Edward pegou os papéis e começou a andar para a sala de Jasper.

- Vou te salvar do sermão, Kelly. Aliás, melhor eu sair antes que comecem a falar mal das pessoas comigo ao lado.

Elas atiraram bolinhas de papel em um Edward que tentava desviar.

- Hei, eu sou o chefe! – ele brincou.

- E daí?! – ambas gritaram entre risos.

Edward abriu a porta sem bater e esperava encontrar Jasper ao telefone, mas o que viu foi o amigo desesperado.

- O que houve? Esse lugar está um caos.

- Perdia a porcaria da minha chave!

- Chave? Do carro?

- É!

- Essa? – Edward pegou-a da mesa.

- Sim!

Jasper tirou da mão do amigo sem cerimônias e começou a andar em direção a porta, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vai sair?

- Não tenho tempo para conversar Edward, Maria precisa de mim.

- O que houve?

Jasper parou, ele deveria sim uma resposta ao amigo, afinal, Edward sempre apoiava ele e Maria, em tudo, e era o primeiro a incentivá-los a qualquer plano que tivessem – até babá de seus filhos o amigo já havia sido quando Maria precisava arrastar Jasper para lhe dar um apoio em um caso complicado.

- Eu estava falando com Maria e acho que ela sofreu um acidente.

- Um acidente? Onde?

- Em Palo Alto.

- E você vai lá? Assim?

- Claro! Quer que eu a deixe lá?!

- Mas... Você ao menos sabe onde ela está? Chamou uma ambulância? Sei lá!

Jasper parou naquele instante. Com tanto desespero, ele não havia pensado em nada disso e apenas encarava Edward.

- Ok, eu sei o que fazer.

Edward seguiu até a mesa de Jasper e começou a mexer no computador.

- A Maria ainda usa o mesmo número?

- Sim... – foi tudo o que ele pode falar.

Edward havia desenvolvido um software de localização para o governo. O sistema usava os números de celulares para localizar o usuário. Embora ele houvesse bloqueado seus números, ele tinha a senha para desbloquear e localizar os números em caso de emergência. A senha, aliás, ele não compartilhava com ninguém.

- Achei! Vamos, enquanto você liga para a ambulância e dá esse endereço, eu dirijo.

- Não, Edwad, eu dirijo.

- Nem ferrando, Jasper. Já basta Maria ter batido o carro, seus filhos não tem como sobreviver com os dois pais do hospital!

Não havia como discutir com Edward. Logo, os dois saíram a passos largos da sala. Ellen tentou entender o que se passava.

- O que houve, senhor?

- Desmarque a reunião Ellen, é uma emergência.

- Emergência?

- Sim, explico depois.

- Está bem...

Kelly e Ellen se olhavam sem entender enquanto os dois seguiam para o estacionamento do prédio.

Ainda no corredor, Jasper ligou para a emergência do Hospital Central Palo Alto. Para seu alívio, ao solicitar uma ambulância ao acidente, ele descobriu que Maria já estava a caminho do hospital; um dos envolvidos no acidente havia contatado a emergência e todos os feridos já estavam a caminho.

Mas Jasper estava longe de estar aliviado quando chegou com Edward no estacionamento. Algo não parecia certo, era como se no fundo ele sentisse que alguma coisa não estivesse em seu devido lugar e uma agonia apertava ainda mais em seu peito.

- Fique calmo, chegaremos lá o mais rápido possível.

Maria se sentia estranha, possuía uma grande tontura, náuseas e pontos de dor em todo seu corpo. Não conseguia se mexer ou falar o que se passava. E dormir parecia algo tão convidativo a se fazer.

"Mas estava tudo tão bem, não é?", ela pensou, se esquecendo em seguida do que o pensamento se tratava.

A dor era grande e quando sentiu-se ser retirada do lugar que a estava machucando tanto, pensou que se sentiria aliviada, mas a dor aumentou ainda mais. Aos poucos, dormir parecia ser algo tão bom novamente.

Ela se entregou ao sono e a seus pensamentos. Logo, via sua pequena Jane e seu pequenino Alec brincando de correr na escada de sua casa. Ela pensou em repreendê-los e dizer que iriam se machucar, mas eles passaram por ela sem nem ao menos notá-la.

"Ah, essas crianças..." foi o que pensou e seguiu aos risos para a sala, atrás de seus pequenos.

Alec estava montando um grande castelo de cartas, enquanto Jane brincava com sua Barbie. E como em um filme, logo a cena mudou, e seus pequenos voltavam a ser os adolescentes que ela havia deixado na escola nesta manhã.

"Hmm... que estranho!", ela se tremeu toda ao constatar que poderia estar tendo apenas uma lembrança de dias passados.

Desta vez, Jane estava sentada ao sofá pendurada ao telefone com uma amiga – a cena mais típica a se acontecer. Alec, por outro lado, estava lendo. Maria chegou ao seu lado e tentou acariciar os cabelos de seu filho, mas não conseguiu.

"Mas o que...?", era como se sua mão não fosse sólida e ela não fosse ela mesma.

Alec olhou para sua direção após tremer.

- Acho que a janela ficou aberta...

Jane não respondeu nada ao irmão e continuou ao telefone super concentrada com sua amiga em falar como a última aula havia sido chata, e o pessoal da escola deveria ter deixado-as ir treinar alguns passos para a nova coreografia das líderes de torcida.

Alec foi até a janela, estava fechada. Maria o observava distante, atônita com o que aconteceu consigo. Algo parecia muito errado.

Ela começou a olhar para sua própria mão e depois ao redor. Percebeu que não estava mais em casa. Desta vez, estava em outro local, um local bem conhecido, o escritório de Jasper.

Havia fotos em pequenos porta retratos de vidro por cima da mesa. Ela se lembrava de tê-los comprado e a exata ocasião em que cada uma dessas fotos fora tiradas. Todas retratavam dias felizes e os rostos de seus filhos e o dela estavam em cada uma das imagens.

Como em sua casa, ela tentou, mas não conseguiu pegar nenhum dos objetos a mesa. Não demorou para que Kelly entrasse a sala para deixar alguns papéis em cima da mesa. Maria tentou chamá-la, mas ela também pareceu não vê-la.

Após a secretária sair, Maria tentou voltar-se para a porta, faltava alguém ali, seu marido, Jasper. Onde ele estaria?

Ela gostaria de poder perguntar, já que se lembrava de estar falando com ele enquanto dirigia e depois... E depois nada. Ela não sabia dizer o que houve depois, mas sabia que Jasper poderia explicá-la.

Foi aí que ela sentiu um baque. Uma forte dor tomou conta de seu peito e ela pode ver que não estava mais no escritório. Mas, desta vez ela estava em um hospital.

Ela caminhou até os médicos que circundavam uma mesa. Maria podia ver que havia alguém deitado naquela mesa de cirurgia, mas quem?

Seria Jasper?! Seu coração doeu ainda mais com essa possibilidade. Jasper teria que estar bem. Ela deu um passo à frente e pode ver um corpo ali, cheio de sangue e a aparência pálida da pele. A pessoa ali deveria estar sem vida e o grande espaço de tempo entre a batida do coração, segundo informava aquele barulho do monitor cardíaco, indicava que a figura estava desistindo de lutar.

Ela deu mais alguns passos e pode ver... Aquele corpo inanimado era o dela mesma.

NA: Queríamos agradecer a fofa da Aninhah8 por nos deixar um comentário tão lindinho no capítulo anterior! Pessoas fofas, amaríamos que fizessem como ela e nos dissessem o que acharam ok? Beijinhos e queremos muito saber o que acharam, então, dedinhos ao trabalho, ok?


	4. Desespero

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 04:** "Desespero"

Quando Maria deu entrada no hospital, era visível que seu estado era grave. Carlisle Cullen, o responsável pelo local, estava encarregado de atendê-la. Junto dele estava um de seus melhores médicos, Rafael Holdford.

Embora tenha chegado ao local com vida, seus sinais vitais caiam drasticamente a cada momento. Tal qual seu carro, o corpo dela estava aos cacos.

O centro cirúrgico foi preparado para atendê-la no minuto em que chegasse, assim que os profissionais da ambulância entraram em contato avisando sobre o encaminhamento dos pacientes envolvidos no acidente e da gravidade clínica de cada um deles.

Tudo estava pronto para recebê-la, mas seu corpo estava cada vez mais fraco e desistindo de lutar. Era visível que ela não resistiria por muito tempo.

Jasper e Edward chegaram um tempo depois ao hospital, pois estavam na cidade vizinha, Santa Clara, praticamente junta a Palo Alto.

Não demorou para que Jasper entrasse correndo pela porta de emergência à procura da recepção. Logo, ele encontrou uma das ilhas de atendimento, onde enfermeiras e recepcionistas ficavam. Lá, havia uma jovem que no momento atendia um senhor de idade bastante avançada.

- Por favor, moça, me desculpe senhor, mas a minha mulher sofreu um acidente. Eu sei que a trouxeram para cá. Eu preciso vê-la, saber como está...

O senhor, que a princípio queria repreender o jovem por interrompê-lo, ficou sem reação. A moça do outro lado do balcão, uma recepcionista, sabia exatamente de quem Jasper falava, mas precisava cumprir os procedimentos.

- Senhor, eu preciso que assine os papéis de liberação para...

- Moça, eu não ligo pra papéis! Pelo amor de Deus, onde está minha mulher? – Jasper a cortou com um desespero crescente.

- Senhor, são regras para...

Jasper virou as costas e estava disposto a procurar por Maria de sala em sala, caso fosse necessário. Edward, que chegava ao seu lado naquele momento, ouviu as últimas frases. Ele demorou mais a entrar no hospital por ter de estacionar em local adequado.

- Senhor, realmente eu preciso que assine! – a garota insistia, embora Jasper visivelmente não lhe desse ouvidos.

Edward decidiu intervir.

- Leve-o até onde quer, eu assinarei o que for preciso.

- Mas o que o senhor é dela?

- Sou primo dela. Eu tenho certeza de que posso assinar por ele.

A moça concordou e pediu à outra que guiasse Jasper, enquanto Edward assinasse a papelada de entrada.

A recepcionista se virou para pegar os papéis de entrada em uma vigorosa resma do outro lado da ilha de atendimento. Edward olhou para o senhor e percebeu que certamente ele estava sendo atendido antes de Jasper chegar.

- Perdoe meu amigo, ele está desesperado...

- Não se preocupe jovem, quando minha Amélia morreu, eu queria ter tido um bom amigo disposto a mentir por mim.

Edward sorriu sem graça, ele não havia mentido por Jasper, pois realmente era primo de Maria. Mas, devido as circunstâncias, e por não querer puxar papo com ninguém, apenas por querer descobrir logo o que se passava com Maria, ele decidiu não retrucar.

Porém, o senhor parecia realmente interessado em dar a última palavra na conversar e logo voltou a falar.

- Espero que sua "prima" – era possível ouvir a ironia dele ao dizer a última palavra, – fique bem. Seu amigo parece realmente abalado.

- Que Deus o ouça... Não sei nem ao menos como contar aos filhos deles que ela está internada, imagine ter que dar notícias piores!

O senhor tocou no ombro de Edward, como que para dar-lhe força. No minuto seguinte, a recepcionista chegou com os papéis que ele deveria assinar para poder sair dali o quanto antes. Mas o senhorzinho ainda queria ser ouvido.

- Amigos são anjos que Deus nos manda para nos ajudar, eles sempre dão um jeito, meu filho. E, Joyce – desta vez ele se virou para a recepcionista, só então Edward percebeu seu nome em seu crachá, – poderia pegar minha receita? Preciso pegar o próximo ônibus.

- Sim, senhor Euclides. Volto em um minuto, por favor, assine os papéis – a atendente respondeu após entregar a Edward uma resma terrível com campos para serem preenchidos.

O senhor se afastou de Edward, indo se sentar em um banco próximo, mas suas palavras continuaram ali o assombrando. Logo, uma triste constatação apareceu em sua mente: a de que Maria pudesse realmente não sobreviver ao acidente, por isso estavam tão desesperados para que os papéis fossem assinados antes que a vissem.

"Droga, espero que não tenha que dar más notícias às crianças... Sou péssimo nisso!"

Não demorou para que a outra atendente chegasse com Jasper até uma sala de espera.

- Onde ela está? – ele a questionou quando percebeu que não seguiriam para lugar nenhum a partir dali.

- Em cirurgia, senhor – ela respondeu rapidamente. - Agora você precisará esperar...

- Esperar? – cortar as atendentes já parecia uma constante a ele, desde que pisou naquele hospital, tamanha sua indignação. – Como assim "esperar"? É da minha mulher que estamos falando, meu Deus! Eu não posso ficar simplesmente esperando alguém vir me contar se ela está ferida ou se foi só um susto! Eu preciso saber como ela está, por favor... – suas últimas palavras soaram como um desespero contido, para que a moça não o deixasse falando sozinho.

Compadecida, a garota que anteriormente queria retrucar, desistiu ao perceber que ele provavelmente só estava sendo estúpido por estar com medo, situação que ela sabia ser tão normal a familiares de pessoas acidentadas. Ela estava pensando se lhe ofereceria água com açúcar ou se deveria chamar um médico para tranquilizá-lo, quando viu um dos médicos deixar a sala de cirurgia cabisbaixo.

- Espere um minuto, senhor. Juro que lhe trarei notícias, ok? – ela disse a Jasper e se virou para alcançar o médico. – Doutor Holdford! Doutor!

Rafael parou no corredor e virou sua cabeça para encarar quem lhe chamava. Ele ainda estava tão transtornado que não havia reparado que a atendente estava com alguém na sala de espera, provavelmente um parente da moça.

Ele era relativamente novo na sessão de emergências do hospital. Carlisle o havia advertido sobre os estados clínicos dos pacientes que davam entrada no local, mas ele nunca poderia esperar que uma moça tão jovem pudesse se machucar tão gravemente em um acidente de carro em plena luz do dia.

- Senhor, aquele é o marido da senhora que estava em cirurgia. Ele precisa muito saber como ela...

Jasper, que chegava perto dos dois naquele instante, a cortou mais uma vez. Ele estava desesperado por informações de sua mulher e não achava necessário passar por um telefone sem fio para saber o que se passou com Maria.

- Por favor, qual é o estado de minha mulher? Ela está bem?

Rafael não estava preparado para dar aquela notícia, na verdade, ele esperava que Carlisle pudesse fazer isso por ele, mas não teria como se esquivar daquilo. Poderia ser sua primeira semana na emergência, mas ele era médico há bastante tempo para saber que nunca ganharia prática para dar aquele tipo de notícia.

- Senhor, eu preciso que venha comigo até os sofás, acho que precisa se sentar.

- Eu não quero me sentar, eu quero saber como Maria está, só isso. Será que seria pedir demais que me dissessem como ela está?

A atendente já havia "pego no ar" o que havia acontecido e abaixou o rosto em pesar.

- Concordo com o doutor. Por que não se senta?

- Mas que mania de mandar sentar é essa? – Jasper já estava nervoso com tantos rodeios. Para ele, não havia motivo para que quisessem fazê-lo se sentar, ele iria se levantar e ir até Maria no segundo seguinte, não importava o que dissessem.

- Senhor, o que tenho para lhe dizer é que sua esposa deu entrada no hospital com grandes ferimentos, o acidente foi muito grave...

- Certo, tem minha palavra de que vou repreendê-la mais veemente por dirigir ao celular depois. Mas agora, por favor, onde ela está? Eu posso vê-la?

Rafael criava coragem para dizer o que havia acontecido quando viu que Carlisle também havia deixado a sala de operação, e estava o observando. Não havia escapatória, ele teria de avisar mais explicitamente ao rapaz o que havia acontecido com sua esposa.

- Senhor, o que tenho que lhe dizer é que sua esposa não sobreviveu. Nós fizemos de tudo, mas, infelizmente, ela não resistiu.

Naquele momento, Jasper perdeu o chão. Não havia nada que dissessem que o fizesse lembrar de que era necessário respirar para se continuar vivo.

Carlisle começou a se aproximar dos três, quando percebeu que Jasper não havia encarado nada bem a notícia. Logo, ele havia pego Rafael pela camisa e o empurrado contra a parede.

- Escute aqui seu palhaço, eu não estou brincando! Onde está a minha mulher?!

Carlisle chegou correndo ao local, estava com a mente a mil – cenas da moça desfalecida na maca ainda estavam em sua mente, e quando fechava os olhos para piscar, ele a via. No entanto, ele precisava fazer o que fosse necessário. Quanto à atendente, ela estava pronta para correr até a segurança; ela apenas precisava se lembrar de que era necessário mover os pés para isso.

Alice havia preparado um currículo impecável, cheio de cursos e mais cursos extras que fazia questão de se inscrever nas horas livres. Um mais relevante e importante que o outro, bem, era o que ela acreditava sempre que se interessava em um deles e deixava de crer quando os começava e via que não havia nada de novo ali.

A carreira de um profissional de marketing não era nada fácil, mas ela e Bella eram tão sonhadoras que não havia novidade no qual não corressem atrás. Tudo para que pudessem sempre estar atualizadas no que acontecia de novo e quais eram as novas tendências do mercado de propaganda.

Fazia apenas alguns meses que elas haviam se formado, mas aquelas lembranças pareciam remetê-la há séculos atrás, como se fizessem parte de uma vida que não tinham mais.

Alice suspirou pesarosa após olhar para a janela e ver que a tarde começava a dar lugar a noite. Ela havia passado boa parte do tempo no computador, levantado todos os pontos importantes para ser ter em um currículo. Ela havia criado dois modelos, um básico e totalmente normal, e outro, cheio de animações em flash para levar em uma empresa de marketing de verdade.

- Bem, eu sei que não posso ter lá muitas prevenções levando na agência, mas não custa sonhar, não é?

Ela gravou vários CDs dos currículos interativos e imprimiu várias folhas do normal, tudo para sair distribuindo cada um em um lugar no qual eles causassem o impacto que ela esperava.

Os CDs seriam para distribuir em empresas de tecnologia que possuíssem setor de marketing integrado ao prédio ou nas empresas especializadas de propaganda. Ela tinha bons pressentimentos quanto a esses, na verdade ela esperava que eles se concretizassem. Mas, como prometido para Bella, ela também levaria um bem simples e normal na agência de empregos na segunda.

Alice levantou contente da cadeira e decidiu que iria tomar um belo banho e preparar algo gostoso para quando Bella voltasse da lanchonete. Afinal, a amiga estaria um caco e adoraria comer comida de verdade ao invés de um lanche ou uma salada como tinha que servir a todo momento aos seus clientes.


	5. Transtornado

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 05:** "Transtornado"

Jasper não podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Era irreal demais supor que sua mulher não estaria ali, não somente naquele dia, mas como em nenhum dos outros. Ele havia partido para algum, quem sabe, melhor... Mas, isso, para ela, porque para Jasper tudo não passava de um grande pesadelo.

Não havia como aquilo ser verdade. Ele não queria acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido.

Um turbilhão de imagens rondavam sua cabeça. Antes de tudo acontecer, eles estavam no telefone e tudo parecia tão perfeito e intocado. Eles estavam em paz, todos estavam bem. Ela era tremendamente saudável e cheia de perspectivas de vida.

Para ele, era inacreditável que aquelas palavras fossem verdades. Soavam como uma brincadeira das mais sem graças e mais inaceitáveis do mundo.

- Maria não está morta, ela não pode estar! – ele gritou com o médico.

Rafael tentou argumentar, mas Jasper não acreditava.

- Diga logo que está mentindo!

- Infelizmente, eu não estou mentindo.

Jasper ficou quieto, como se absorvesse a resposta e finalmente começasse a acreditar. Era exatamente isso que Carlisle e Rafael estavam acreditando que acontecia com ele, isso antes de ele partir novamente para cima de Rafael e querer socá-lo.

Enquanto isso, na recepção.

Edward havia terminado de preencher a papelada quando uma enfermeira chegou correndo até o balcão de entrada. Ela estava totalmente transtornada e bem histérica, aliás, bem mais do que ela aparentava ser normalmente.

- Meu Deus! Meu Deeeus! O segurança, o segurança! Cadê o segurança? Isso é uma emergência!

A enfermeira que estava do outro lado, pegando os papéis assinados por Edward, a olhou com desdém, mas só até perceber que o apelo da colega de trabalho podia ser justificável.

- Segurança?

- Sim! Aperte o botão, aperte o botãaaaooo! – a outra gritou.

Após alguns segundos, Edward reconheceu a enfermeira histérica. Era exatamente ela quem havia levado Jasper para onde Maria estava sendo atendida, "aonde ela deveria estar sendo tratada". Porém, aquele pensamento o fez ter um milhão de teorias e nenhuma delas era boa. Todas acabavam com finais onde Jasper era o culpado por agredir um inocente.

"Droga Jasper, o que você fez?"

Ele estava pronto para começar a correr, antes que algum dos seguranças o colocasse para fora, achando que ele fosse agir como o amigo desmiolado.

"Por favor, diga que Jasper não feriu ninguém, meu Deus..."

As duas enfermeiras agiam como baratas tontas, sem saber exatamente como agir em uma situação de emergência. E aquilo funcionava perfeitamente bem ao propósito de Edward. Afinal, elas estavam tão envolvidas em prestar atenção no botão de pane e caçar sinal dos seguranças, que não o viram correr.

"Ainda pode dar tempo de pará-lo. Por favor! O que eu falarei para os filhos deles? Que Maria morreu e ele está preso? Droga, Jasper! Por que você tem que escolher sempre o caminho mais difícil?!"

Edward se prendeu a correr para o caminho no qual ele havia visto a enfermeira e Jasper seguirem, e não demorou para visualizá-lo ao longe... Pegando um médico pela camisa... Aliás, isso realmente era um péssimo sinal.

- Espere, rapaz, eu também estava lá. Sua esposa já chegou em um estado quase que irremediável; ela nem ao menos recobrou a consciência após ser retirada das ferragens!

Edward começou a andar mais devagar ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Ela morreu? Minha prima morreu? – ele sussurrou para si.

Ele tentava entender o que havia ouvido, mas sabia que não havia muito tempo para pensar, afinal, Jasper estava a ponto de fazer algo no qual se arrependeria.

"Droga. Por que você usou essas palavras, doutor? Não sabe que essas coisas só pioram a situação? Qual é a escola em que você se formou mesmo? Me manterei longe daqueles que se formam por lá..."

Edward ainda refletiu furioso, antes de partir para cima de Jasper, para pará-lo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Não se mete, Edward! – ele esbravejou após Edward tê-lo soltado do médico.

- Não me meter? Jasper! Você reparou o que ia fazer?

- Esses idiotas, ele... Eles!

- Eles tentaram salvá-la, Jasper. Fizeram a parte deles... O que estava ao alcance.

Bella deixava a lanchonete naquele início de noite; para sua total felicidade, seu turno acabava naquele instante, enquanto o pessoal da noite chegava. Ela estava mais moída do que carne de hambúrguer, e não via a hora de reencontrar seu maravilhoso sofá. Não que ele realmente fosse "maravilhoso" e digno de tal mérito por ser uma excelência da arquitetura ou do conforto... É que, em uma altura dessas, e após andar em um salto de lá para cá e de cá para lá por 9 horas, ele era a melhor coisa do mundo segundo seus conceitos.

Logo, ela chegou ao apartamento que dividia com Alice. Ela queria muito fugir do porteiro, mas ele sempre parecia tão disposto a conversar quando a via que era quase impossível...

- Boa noite, senhorita Swan!

- Boa noite, Demetri...

- E como foi seu dia?

- Bem, cansativo. – Ela sabia que poderia ter parado ali, pois realmente queria fugir. Mas, infelizmente, não era de sua natureza ser grossa e ela teve que perguntar, não por curiosidade, mas por pura educação... – E o seu dia? Como foi? Quais os grandes acontecimentos do prédio? – ela tentou sorrir.

- Na verdade, não aconteceram muitas coisas em sua ausência. E, bem, sem a senhoria ele perde um pouco o brilho.

Bella ficou vermelha e a única coisa que ela queria era fugir dali. Era sempre assim, ela pisava no prédio e ele logo achava um jeito de cantá-la, aquilo era tão cansativo. Ela queria apagá-lo de sua vida com um toque, seria mais simples.

Mas aí, aquele anjinho, ao lado do diabinho em sua mente a lembrava que ele era uma boa pessoa. Ele a fazia lembrar do dia no qual Demitri havia sido muito útil. Sim, aquele dia em que Jake, seu antigo romance e pessoa no qual ela não gostaria de ver mais à sua frente nem banhado a ouro, apareceu para importuná-la.

Ela se limitou a sorrir e responder como se não levasse a sério o que ele falou.

- Puxa, mas meu dia foi mesmo cansativo. Vou subir, ok? Boa noite!

Sem saída, ele apenas respondeu mecanicamente.

- Boa noite, senhorita.

Ela tentou não correr, mas não teve como não acelerar o passo e rezar para o elevador chegar rápido; aquela situação era embaraçosa demais para alguém em frangalhos como o dia que ela teve.

Sorte que não demorou para a porta abrir e de lá sair apenas duas adolescentes conversando, nem ao menos olhando para a cara de Bella. Ela entrou, encostou na parede de vidro do elevador e soltou o ar lentamente, como um alívio, tomando cuidado para não ficar de cara para a câmera.

- Ai, meu Deus... Que chegue meu andar logo... – ela sussurrou.

Paralelamente ao "bom dia" de Bella, Jasper, Edward e os dois médicos estavam em apuros. Logicamente que os dois últimos estavam em perigo por causa do primeiro, que estava tentando ser aprisionado em um abraço pelo segundo. Mas em vão.

Jasper perdia as forças, quanto mais tempo passava ao lado de Edward. Eles eram primos, Maria e Edward, então ele sabia que Ed também estava sofrendo. Mas, poxa vida, por que tinha de ser sua mulher? Tantas pessoas no mundo e justamente ela tinha de capotar o carro?

Milhares de pensamentos conspiratórios se faziam presentes na mente de Jasper, desde sabotagem no carro a até mesmo falta de tecnologia – pois, sim, ele já tinha imaginado antes um software que identificava todos os carros em uma via pública ou estrada, dando ao motorista uma previsão de quantos outros veículos estavam ali, parados ou andando.

No entanto, segundo Edward, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Não só brigar – mas como o software também – não tinham razões para existirem.

Jasper sabia que Edward só queria manter a pose de bom amigo, companheiro e irmão, afinal, ele também estava sofrendo. Ele só buscava outra coisa para focar, para não deixar transparecer toda a sua dor e, então, piorar a situação. Tudo o que eles precisavam no momento é que a vida deles ficasse mais fácil, não importe de qual jeito. Ed precisava segurar a dor, para que pudesse segurar Jasper.

- Eu compreendo a sua perda... – o médico de expressões mais velhas tornou a dizer. Pelo crachá, seu nome era Dr. Cullen. – Eu sei que é triste, é desolador, mas é assim, é a vida. Às vezes, pessoas velhas demais ficam enquanto as novas demais se vão. É uma injustiça, eu sei, mas é assim que a vida é...

- Não fale asneiras!

- Não temos todo o controle de nossas vidas, é o destino.

- Cale-se!

- Me desculpe por tudo, pela sua perda, mas nós realmente fizemos tudo o que nos coube fazer. Eu peço desculpes imensamente por...

- Eu já disse para se calar! Cale-se! Cale-se! – Jasper gritou inconsolado, enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

Ainda atônito, Jasper conseguiu ser arrastado para a parede, e se sentou em uma das cadeiras de plástico e assentos macios. Os médicos simplesmente se entreolharam, e então resolveram respeitar a dor do recém tornado viúvo.

O Dr. Holdford – também tinha seu nome no crachá e no jaleco – foi até Edward, que estava apoiando Jasper com uma mão em seu ombro, e tornou a falar – agora mais pesaroso e ponderado.

- O que vocês precisarem, tudo, tudo mesmo, pode pedir aqui na ilha das enfermeiras. Irei deixar uma encarregada para avisar sobre os procedimentos com a... paciente...

- Ok, obrigado. Eu agradeço, doutor.

- Meus sentimentos.

- Obrigado.

Assim que os dois doutores saíram de perto, Jasper resmungou.

- "Meus sentimentos", "meus sentimentos"... Oras... Quais sentimentos ele tem? Do que ele pode falar? Ele não deve ter nada, ninguém que para amar e que o ame para ter se dirigido com tanta má fé sobre minha mulher, sobre a minha Maria... a minha Maria...

Edward não sabia o que falar, ficou apenas observando a cena: seu amigo, tão duro, firme, másculo e superprotetor se desmanchando em lágrimas e dor pela perda da sua mulher de sua vida. Não havia palavras para dizer a Jasper, e, aparentemente, os dois sabiam disso.


	6. Agradecendo A Ajuda

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 06:** "Agradecendo A Ajuda"

Bella saiu do elevador guiada por um ótimo cheiro que se espalhava por todo o corredor do andar. Ela seguiu até sua porta e a abriu, não estava trancada com chaves, e ela sabia que se dissesse algo para Alice, ela alegaria que não havia necessidade, que ela confiava que ninguém as assaltaria. "Ninguém pode entrar aqui e querer roubar algo. Se entrarem vão ter dó e nos dar dinheiro até", Alice sempre retrucava em sua defesa.

O cheiro era ainda melhor dentro do apartamento. Bella tirou seus sapatos e se deliciou com a sensação de tocar o cão de tacos de madeira com os pés.

- Ai como isso é bom... – ela sussurrou de olhos fechados e com os sapatos na mão.

Ela fechou a porta, com chave, e seguiu até a cozinha, sentando-se em um dos bancos de um pequeno balcãozinho.

- O que há de tão bom aí?

Alice sorriu ao vê-la.

- Seu prato preferido: lasanha de berinjela!

- O seu, você quer dizer – ela respondeu após torcer o nariz.

- Não – Alice protestou, antes de se explicar, – você gosta de lasanha e eu de berinjela, apenas juntei os dois para deixar ambas felizes! – ela respondeu como fosse óbvio.

Bella não resistiu a rir.

- Você venceu, berinjela não mata mesmo.

Alice sorriu e chegou perto do balcão.

- Calma, a sua é lasanha normal! Mas, e aí? Como foi hoje?

- O normal, de sempre – Bella deu de ombros, ela não podia falar que era péssimo ou Alice nunca aceitaria outro emprego que não fosse na área de marketing. Porém, ela tinha que desconversar, – mas, e como anda o seu currículo, hein?

- Oh, bem! Na verdade, o seu grande incentivo me fez criar duas versões dele e eu as entregarei na segunda em vários locais.

- Isso é bom, Alice.

- A lasanha?

- Não, o currículo!

- Ah, ah sim, é bom. Está lindo, vou te mostrar depois.

- Hmm... Lindo? Bem, eu vou ver se está bom mesmo, porque senão, não sei, eu acho que você vai entregar algo rosa que não vai ser muito bom em um currículo.

- Não é? – Alice perguntou séria, como se refletisse.

Bella estava pronta para falar que não acreditava que ela estava fazendo um carnaval no currículo, mas Alice começou a rir.

- Claro que não fiz nada rosa fluorescente! Fique fria, eu não sou tão louca assim.

- Sei. Já podemos comer? Eu estou com fome!

O telefone de Lucy começou a tocar, ela estava dirigindo, mas parou no primeiro local que pode para atender.

- Alô?

- Lucy, aqui é Edward.

- Oi, Edward. Tudo bom?

- Bem, na verdade...

- Ok, eu sei que você atura meu irmão e isso é uma suuuper barra, mas você é forte o bastante para aguentar.

Edward, com algum custo, havia deixado Jasper sentado na sala de espera, enquanto ele providenciaria os papéis de liberação do corpo de Maria. Agora, a atendente Liz observava Jasper, e Joyce providenciava os papéis que ele precisava levar ao serviço funerário. Ele havia criado coragem para avisar Lucy.

Por outro lado, ela havia notado que sua "piadinha" não havia feito um bom efeito em Edward, e que certamente o que ele tinha para falar poderia ser sério.

- Por acaso... Meu irmão está bem?

Edward estudava as palavras certas para dizer, enquanto coçava a cabeça de olhos fechados.

- Em tese... Eu estou com ele no hospital de Palo Alto...

- Palo Alto? Ok, isso é bom, Maria está aí. Pode deixar que eu ligo para ela encontrar vocês e...

- Lucy, você não vai conseguir falar com ela.

- Lógico que vou! Ela deixa o telefone no mudo quando fala com os clientes, mas eu sei onde é a casa dele, tenho o telefone residencial, e...

- Lucy! – Edward a cortou.

- O que é? – ela respondeu irritada.

- Pode, por favor, me deixar falar...

- Ah, claro... Me desculpe.

- Maria não irá atendê-la e não adianta ligar. Estamos no hospital de Palo Alto porque ela sofreu um acidente.

- Um acidente? Ai, meu Deus! Como assim?

- Eu não sei dizer exatamente, com detalhes... – Edward respondeu enquanto olhava para Jasper ao longe e virava para o outro lado, tentando continuar. – Não foi nada bom... Ela estava no telefone com Jasper quando aconteceu.

- Eu sabia, eu digo para não falar no celular ao volante e... – Edward bufou do outro lado da linha e Lucy parou. – Desculpe, é que eu estou nervosa.

- Eu entendo... Mas, acontece que o resultado disso não foi algo bom.

- Eu darei uma bronca nela...

- Lucy, na verdade, onde você está? – Edward decidiu perguntar com seu último fio de paciência, enquanto a secretária lhe trazia a papelada.

- Perto de casa, por que?

- O quão perto?

- Há uns dois quarteirões.

- Bem, eu vou precisar que você não diga nada e escute exatamente o que eu tenho a dizer agora, ok?

- Ok...

- Maria não está bem e não ficará. Infelizmente, no acidente, ela foi atingida... Os médicos tentaram salvá-la, mas...

Não foi preciso que Edward completasse a frase para que Lucy entendesse. Logo, ela soluçava copiosamente.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas seu irmão precisa da nossa ajuda agora... Você vai ter que ser forte Lucy, vai ter que me ajudar. Você pode fazer isso?

- Si-sim... – ela tentou responder sem fungar.

- Certo, eu preciso que você vá até a casa deles e fique com as crianças...

- Eles não gostam de ser chamados de crianças... – ela tentou dizer com uma certa pausa para não chorar.

- Eu sei disso, mas nós sabemos que vão se comportar como tal após saber.

- Ed, como está meu irmão?

- Ele está péssimo – Edward respondeu com sinceridade, após olhar para a atendente, que confirmou com um olhar triste.

- Bem, qualquer coisa, me ligue.

- Está bem, por favor, cuidado Lucy.

- Eu vou... E, obrigada por tudo, Edward.

Eles desligaram e Edward olhou para Joyce.

- Senhor, o corpo dela será liberado para o serviço funerário.

- Obrigado...

- Quer que eu ligue para alguém?

- Na verdade, eu não sei exatamente...

- Bem, então deixe que eu ligarei para o senhor, está bem?

- Obrigado...

- Na verdade, senhor, eu acho que você deveria levar seu amigo para casa, nós cuidaremos de tudo daqui. Ou, bem, o senhor pode voltar depois ou podemos chamar um táxi, não sei... – a atendente tentou ajudar, embora tenha se perdido nas palavras no caminho.

- Acho que está certa, Joyce. Bem, eu vou levá-lo, você tem meu número, poderia me ligar se precisar de mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, senhor e... Meus pêsames.

Edward apenas agradeceu com a cabeça e se dirigiu até Jasper, sentando-se ao seu lado. Naquele instante, as palavras faltavam, até mesmo para chamá-lo para ir embora. Mas, algo precisava ser feito.

- Eu liguei para sua irmã.

Jasper não respondia, apenas encarava o vazio.

- Acho que é melhor irmos, seus filhos precisam de você.

Embora naquele momento ele quisesse dizer que não iria a lugar algum sem Maria, Edward estava certo, Jane e Alec precisavam dele.

Mesmo relutante, Jasper levantou-se e seguiu com Edward para o estacionamento. Somente ao chegar à porta eles perceberam que já era noite.

Alec se sentia estranho a tarde toda e uma inquietude tomava conta de si. Ele preferiu não mencionar o fato à irmã, uma vez que ela estava muito ocupada com as amigas na sala.

Ele saiu até o jardim e logo avistou o carro de sua tia parado. Ele esperou por alguns minutos para que ela saísse, mas como Lucy não saía do veículo, ele seguiu até lá e a encontrou chorando debruçada na direção.

- Tia? – ele chamou ao dar um toque de leve no vidro fechado.

Lucy parou assustada e o encarou com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Fazia alguns minutos que ela havia chego ali, mas a coragem para que saísse daquele carro e contasse aos sobrinhos o que havia acontecido não aparecia.

Porém, ao ver Alec, ela abriu a porta, saiu do carro e o abraçou, ainda sem conseguir parar de chorar.

- Tia Lucy, o que houve? Quer que eu ligue para minha mãe? Ou para o meu pai?

Ela tentou segurar as lágrimas antes de continuar. Não havia saída, ela teria de entrar e amparar os sobrinhos, não os desesperá-los ainda mais com sua atitude.

- Alec, querido, vamos entrar, ok? A titia precisa dizer uma coisa muito importante a vocês... Onde está Jane?

- Lá dentro...

- Ok, vamos lá então, está bem?

* * *

Olá, sabemos que temos dois leitores fofos e amaríamos saber o que vocês estão achando da fic. Ok? Por favor façam duas autoras felizes e nos dedique um minutinho do seu tempo comentando, por favor :D


	7. Triste Notícia

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 07:** "Triste Notícia"

Jane estava se despedindo de sua amiga Heide, quando Lucy passou pela porta com Alec. Ela não havia notado o estado da tia e iria subir para seu quarto, quando foi chamada pelo irmão.

- Jane, tia Lucy precisa falar com a gente.

- Ah, Alec... Eu estou tão cansada, não pode ser amanhã? – ela começou a dizer, mas ao virar calou-se, o estado de Lucy realmente era preocupante. – Ou, bem, eu posso ficar mais um pouco, não é mesmo? O que houve com a senhora titia?

Lucy tentou se recompor um pouco antes de falar. Ela notava o quanto Alec e Jane se olhavam alarmados com seu estado e podia imaginar o que se passava na cabecinha dos dois. No mínimo, eles deveriam achar que a tia havia pirado e que o próximo passo seria chamar uma ambulância para o sanatório, se não conseguissem avisar seus pais...

- Queridos, eu preciso que me acompanhem até a sala, por favor.

Sem hesitar, os dois a seguiram.

Ao passar pela porta do cômodo, Jane pegou uma das mãos de Lucy e a conduziu até um dos sofás suavemente.

- Titia, quer que o Alec busque algo pra senhora tomar? Você parece tão triste... Olha, se não deu certo no caso do tribunal, não se preocupe. Aposto que o próximo dará certo e você poderá comemorar por dias e dias! – ela sorriu e acariciou a mão da tia em sinal de apoio.

Alec já estava em direção a porta para atender ao pedido da irmã. Ele sabia que talvez Lucy quisesse desabafar com outra mulher. Afinal, "mulheres eram todas estranhas", era o que ele pensava naquele momento.

Por outro lado, embora Jane não fosse propriamente adulta, ele também entendia que a idade mental de sua tia e sua irmã deveriam estar equiparadas, embora houvesse uma boa diferença na idade real delas.

- Não, querida. Alec, meu bem, pode voltar aqui. Eu realmente preciso falar com ambos.

Alec deu de ombros e se sentou do outro lado da tia no sofá. Enquanto Jane ainda segurava a mão dela e esperava pacientemente para que lhe dissesse algo.

Lucy respirou fundo, buscando forças para contar-lhes da melhor forma o que havia acontecido. Ela queria um modo que não os chocasse tanto e que pudesse fazer-lhes entender que a mãe ainda os amava e que era tão inocente do ocorrido quanto qualquer um.

- Meus queridos, eu preciso dar uma notícia para vocês, que não será fácil... – mas ela voltou a chorar e suas lágrimas teimavam em escapar a cada instante, antes mesmo de colocar em palavras o que precisava.

Jane encarou o irmão e decidiu se pronunciar.

- Titia, precisa que chamemos o papai? – Lucy fez que não com a cabeça, tentando parar de chorar. – Ou a mamãe?

Nessa hora Lucy voltou a chorar ainda mais e os dois ficaram sem entender.

- Por acaso a mamãe disse algo que magoou a senhora? – Alec supôs.

Lucy fez que não com a cabeça e tentou voltar a falar.

- Não, não... Acontece que a Maria está... em... um... – ela começou a pausar em cada palavra, até que voltou a chorar e não conseguia mais falar nada.

- "Em um..."? – Jane tentou incentivar.

- Ela sofreu um acidente... – Lucy conseguiu dizer parte do ocorrido.

- Você quer dizer "em um hospital", então? – era Alec. – Bem, nesse caso, eu vou ligar para o papai.

Alec ia levantar, mas Lucy segurou seu braço.

- Jasper sabe.

Jane sorriu e tentou confortá-la, embora estivesse assustada.

- Se papai sabe, não há o que temer tia. Logo ele a trará para casa, não se preocupe – ela começou a acariciar os cabelos de Lucy.

A tia se sentia miserável. Estava lá sendo consolada, quando era ela quem deveria consolá-los. Sem contar que, era terrível o fato de não conseguir, ao menos, dar toda a notícia aos dois.

Lucy só podia pensar o quanto Edward ficaria decepcionado com sua "falta de capacidade". E isso só a fez chorar de novo.

Alec olhou para Jane, que agora abraçava Lucy e disse sem voz que iria ligar para o pai. Jane concordou com a cabeça e continuou tentando acalmar a tia.

Logo Alec já estava andando o mais silenciosamente possível até o escritório do pai. O pouco que soube de sua tia já o havia preocupado, para ele era esse o motivo de ter se sentido preocupado com a mãe o dia todo.

- Que estranho... Tomara que mamãe esteja bem...

Ele pegou o telefone e discou para o pai.

Jasper e Edward haviam acabado de sair do estacionamento do hospital.

Edward teve um pouco de trabalho ao explicar para Jasper que ele não poderia ver Maria agora, pois seu corpo seria encaminhado para a funerária. Ambos sabiam interiormente que o motivo para não deixarem vê-la era que, de fato, havia ficado extremamente ferida.

E, embora não tenham falado nisso, Edward se viu mais uma vez tentando consolar o amigo em um abraço, antes de entrarem no carro.

Os dois estavam deixando o estacionamento quando o telefone de Jasper começou a tocar. Ele pegou o telefone sem vontade e olhou para o visor. A ligação vinha de sua casa e ele não sabia como atender.

Edward percebeu que o amigo apenas olhava o telefone sem reação e decidiu perguntar o que se passava:

- Quem é?

- É da minha casa...

Edward olhou para o amigo e estacionou no acostamento da estrada.

- Eu atendo, ok? Me dê.

Jasper passou o aparelho e o ficou encarando, embora quisesse saber o que se tratava, ele não estava pronto para atender aquela ligação.

Ele respirou fundo uma última vez e atendeu.

- Alô?

- Tio? Aqui é o Alec...estranho, juro que achei que tinha ligado pro meu pai...

Segundo o que Edward pode notar, Alec provavelmente não sabia o que se passou, pois não parecia desesperado, apenas preocupado. Ele não sabia se ficava aliviado ou mais preocupado por saber que Lucy não havia contado.

Um milhão de possibilidades começaram a rodar a cabeça dele, em um turbilhão de perguntas. "E se ela não estiver lá? E se ela sofreu um acidente também?"

- Bem, eu vou ligar pra ele...

- Não! – Edward tentou reorganizar as ideias e acabou assustando Alec.

- Não o que? Não ligar pra ele? Porque?

- Não, é que você não ligou para o lugar errado, esse é o telefone do seu pai, Alec.

- Ah...e cadê ele? Ele está com a mamãe? Lucy falou que ela se acidentou... Vocês estão no hospital?

"A mesma mania de Lucy, falar sem parar e não deixar com que respondam as perguntas. Isso é de família!", ele pensou.

- Alec, calma. Me responde uma coisa antes, onde está sua tia?

- Ela está na sala com a Jane, e não para de chorar!

- Quem não para de chorar? A Jane?

- Não, a tia. A Jane está tentando consolá-la.

- Mas... como assim ela está sendo consolada pela Jane?

- É tio, eu sei. A mãe é nossa e a tia que chora feito uma louca... fazer o que, né? Ela está preocupada com a mamãe e tal. Ela nem queria que eu ligasse para o papai.

- Sei... na verdade, volte lá e diga que eu liguei. Diga que eu estou indo para aí que não é para ela dizer mais nada.

- Como assim?

- Apenas faça isso, por favor.

- Ok, eu sei que tia Lucy tem tendência a aumentar as coisas... Bem, então, tchau tio.

- Até daqui a pouco, Alec.

Edward desligou aliviado pelo sobrinho não ter feito mais perguntas. Jasper o olhava sem dizer nada, mas o amigo sabia que ele queria entender o que se passou no telefone, só não tinha forças para colocar em palavras.

- Lucy apenas disse que Maria se acidentou e foi levada ao hospital – Edward esclareceu, enquanto Jasper concordava com a cabeça.

Alec voltou a sala e fez exatamente o que haviam lhe pedido. Lucy apenas concordou e tentou se controlar.

Jane não havia entendido muito bem o que havia se passado até então, para ela, apenas a tia estava fazendo um drama muito grande por nada. A garota achava inconcebível a ideia de que sua mãe estivesse tão doente que tivesse que se quer passar a noite no hospital. Para ela, Maria era uma heroína e nunca se feria.

- Fique tranquila tia, ok? Tudo vai ficar bem.

E Lucy torcia com todas as forças que tudo realmente pudesse ficar bem no futuro, mesmo que demorasse um pouco e, por hora, parecesse impossível.

Jasper e Edward chegaram algum tempo depois.

Edward saiu do carro e começou a andar até a porta, ele percebeu que o amigo estava apenas olhando para a casa e não se mexia.

- Jasper, hei... – ele apenas o olhou, sem sair de perto do carro. – Eu sei que esta sendo difícil e, acredite, para mim também está. Mas, por favor, você vai ter que aguentar um pouco. Eu não peço para que fale nada, apenas não saia da sala.

- Mas é doloroso demais ouvir isso de novo – ele respondeu após encarar o chão.

- Eu sei, mas seus filhos precisam de você, mesmo que seja apenas ao lado deles enquanto ouvem a notícia, ok? – ele deu um toque no braço do amigo e o puxou levemente para a porta.

Lucy já não soluçava mais no sofá, Jane havia pego água com açúcar para ela, enquanto Alec estava ao seu lado.

Logo que a porta foi aberta, a garota correu até lá.

- Tio! Pai? A mamãe também veio?

- Ah... não, ela não está aqui... – Edward respondeu pelo amigo. – Bem, nós precisamos conversar.

- Ok – Jane respondeu enquanto seguia até o sofá e sentava do outro lado da tia.

Edward encarou Lucy e depois olhou para Jasper, ele percebeu que não haveria ajuda deles.

Mesmo que considerasse os sobrinhos adolescentes, por já terem treze anos, ele sabia que ainda eram praticamente crianças em corpos maiores. Não importava que Alec fosse o primeiro na turma de ciências ou que Jane houvesse conseguido uma vaga nas líderes de torcida por ser magra, alta e loira. No fundo, eles eram crianças e haviam perdido a mãe.

Saber disso tiraria o alicerce da pessoa mais estável do mundo, imagine de dois adolescentes.

Lucy levantou do sofá, Edward sabia que ela iria, provavelmente, para o lado de Jasper e pode confirmar sua sspeita minutos depois.

Ele, por sua vez, se aproximou dos sobrinhos, que agora sentavam um ao lado do outro, e tomou coragem para começar.

- Bem, o que eu tenho para dizer é que a mãe de vocês sofreu um acidente sério.

- Sério do tipo "com muito sangue"? – Jane disse assustada.

- Sim, muito...

- Ela vai ficar internada então? – Alec perguntou.

Era a hora, não havia como voltar atrás. Jane e Alec já sentiam no ar que a coisa era séria e, embora só agora percebessem que a tia havia voltado a chorar e que o pai também estava abalado, já esperavam por algo ruim.

- Eu sinto muito em dizer que a mãe de vocês não voltará mais... Ela não resistiu e...

Jane e Alec não ouviam mais nada. Ela estava entregue as lágrimas, abraçada no irmão, que embora quisesse consolá-la, também não conseguia se conter.

* * *

Gente obrigada pelo comentário e essas palavras sempre nos incentivam a continuar, ok? Beijinhos


	8. Adeus

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 08:** "Adeus"

Foi difícil para todos naquela sala, a notícia da morte de Maria não era fácil de aceitar nem para quem já sabia antes daquelas palavras serem ditas ali.

Alec tentou acudir a irmã, que começou a chorar incessantemente. Mas, não houve meios de se fazer isso, e logo ela estava correndo para os braços do pai.

Lucy, que agora estava ao lado do sobrinho, abraçou Alec, que embora tentasse não chorar tanto quanto a irmã, não conseguiu segurar suas lágrimas por muito tempo.

Não era fácil para ninguém aceitar que Maria não voltaria mais para aquela casa, ainda mais para seus filhos.

Edward deixou a sala por alguns minutos. Infelizmente, sua cota de avisos fúnebres ainda não havia acabado. Ele precisava comunicar a sua secretaria, Kelly, sobre o ocorrido para que ela avisasse aos demais da empresa e decretasse o luto por eles.

Kelly prontamente se encarregou de cuidar de todos os outros detalhes do velório. Ela podia imaginar o quanto a morte da prima havia abalado seu chefe.

Edward verdadeiramente não teria mais cabeça para fazer nada, e mesmo que quisesse ir embora para sofrer por si só, não poderia deixar seu amigo e os sobrinhos naquela noite sozinhos.

A noite custou muito a passar, para todos eles. Lucy e Edward não deixaram a casa de Jasper. Ela levou Jane para o quarto e tentou fazê-la dormir um pouco, enquanto Edward tentava fazer o mesmo por Alec.

Jasper não teve coragem de entrar em seu próprio quarto e limitou-se a ficar na sala. Ele achava que não conseguiria aguentar ficar no local sem Maria.

Na manhã seguinte, após uma noite nada dormida pelos cinco, o clima era fúnebre na casa, tal qual o humor de todos. Nenhum deles tinha força de esconder o quanto havia chorado na noite passada e o como estavam abatidos.

Lucy separou um vestido muito bonito e lindas joias para os funcionários do velório, que passariam logo pela manhã para vestir Maria. Ela ainda ajudou os sobrinhos, pegando suas roupas para sair de casa, enquanto Edward entrou no quarto de Jasper para pegar a roupa de seu amigo. Ele entendia o quanto era doloroso para ele entrar ali e respeitou seu pedido.

Ninguém sabia o que fazer ao certo. A única certeza que acompanhava a todos naquele momento era a de que Maria era uma pessoa jovem, vivida, com uma vida tão bela e cheia de felicidade pela gente.

Mas nem tudo é como a gente quer. Nada é como Jasper ou seus filhos queriam que fosse. Tudo era diferente, e se encaixa única e simplesmente nos planos de Deus. E Ele a queria lá em cima, com os anjos.

Apesar de Jasper ter dito poucas e boas palavras contra o Homem lá no céu, Ele sabia que era a dor se manifestando. Era aquilo que movia Jasper: a dor. Sim, porque, às vezes, a dor é a única coisa que nos faz mantermos firmes e continuar com essa nossa vida hipócrita e tão injusta.

E era isso o que Jasper tanto murmurava sentado com a cabeça abaixada. Ele dizia o quanto sua vida tinha mudado de rumo tão rapidamente, e como tudo estava sendo tão injusto.

Sua mulher era jovem, e ainda tinha um futuro brilhante no Direito. Ela não merecia ter partido assim, daquela maneira, em um acidente tão assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo inocente.

Afinal de contas, quantas pessoas falam ao celular todos os dias e nunca se metem em algum acidente? Por que agora, justo agora, quando tudo ia tão bem, que sua mulher deveria ir embora? Por que justo ela? Sete bilhões de pessoas no mundo e justo Maria teria de partir.

Teria não. Ela já partiu.

Mas Jasper não conseguia engolir essa verdade, era algo intragável. Ele sequer gostava de pensar nisso. De ouvir então... Ele podia jurar que sairia dando socos naqueles que dissessem algo assim para ele.

E ouvir bobagens foi o que ele mais ouviu. Nem tudo o que ele ouviu realmente servia como apoio ou ajuda. Na maior parte das vezes, era somente os desejos de "meus sentimentos", "meus pêsames" ou "você precisa ser forte".

Ninguém realmente quer ouvir certas coisas em velórios... E a primeira coisa que Jasper havia aprendido era que ouvir "você precisa ser forte" não era algo tão bom assim, afinal, ele precisava sim ser forte, por seus filhos... Mas ele realmente não precisava ouvir algo tão óbvio.

Em um bom tempo de velório, de todos aqueles que chegavam e o cumprimentavam, ele pode ter apenas uma certeza: ninguém sabia o que dizer. E só por isso ele perdoava aquele monte de frases feitas.

Ele mesmo, que por sinal não sabia nem como iniciar uma conversa com seus filhos, não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia nem mesmo o que responder quando as pessoas conversavam com ele.

Mas ele era forte. Ou tinha noção do mínimo que precisava ser para que seus filhos continuassem a ter uma vida boa. Ou, no mais básico de tudo, uma vida plena.

Edward, que sempre ajudou muito Jasper, havia se mostrado um imenso irmão camarada. Não só a prima que ele perdera, era como se ele visse o próprio amigo morto. Ou em pedaços.

Lucy, que havia chorado tanto nas primeiras horas, deixava alguma lágrima escorrer fugitivamente somente em alguns momentos. No entanto, ela pensava em Jasper da melhor forma na qual ele poderia ser descrito: como um vaso. Como um vaso qualquer que cai no chão e fica em centenas de pedacinhos. Ele pode ser concertado, juntar os pedaços, mas nunca mais seria o mesmo vaso, tão completo e tão harmonioso.

Para a infelicidade de Jasper, todos os familiares, amigos, companheiros de trabalhos pensavam o mesmo – de formas diferentes. Eles temiam o novo Jasper. Eles temiam o momento em que ele precisaria voltar ao mundo real, e só então percebesse o quanto a Maria lhe fazia falta. E, o pior, eles temiam que isso acontecesse quando não estivessem por perto.

No entanto, não era o que Jasper pensava. Para ele, sentado lá naquela sala cheia de pessoas chorando copiosamente, a única coisa que ele queria era que todos saíssem, fossem embora. Ele queria ficar um tempo a sós com sua mulher, mas... Como?

E quanto mais ele desejava que as pessoas fossem embora, mais elas chegavam. Naquele momento, um padre adentrou no salão velatório. Com toda aquela calma e pesar pelo o ocorrido, ele se dirigiu à única pessoa que parecia estar morta junto: Jasper.

Ele se agachou, ficou à mesma altura dos olhos do viúvo, e então tentou dar-lhe um pouco de paz. Em vão.

- Eu sei que você está pensando que o mundo é cruel, injusto e nem um pouco humano. Mas acidentes acontecem, foi uma fatalidade.

O sermão do padre, como Jasper bem sabia, estava mais atrapalhando do que ajudando. E assim como os demais, ele tinha a certeza de que o padre devia dizer aquela frase feita para todos os familiares de todos os velórios que ele aparecia para rezar.

Mas Jasper não estava para briga. Não mais. Brigar com o médico, no fim das contas, não tinha lógica. Ele fez o que pode, apesar de fazer o possível e o impossível ainda ser pouco, visto que aquela era a mulher da vida de Jasper.

- Eu sei que foi um acidente, foi... uma tragédia.

- Sim, não tem palavra melhor do que isso. Ela era jovem, tinha uma boa e longa vida ainda pela frente. Me perdoe o ocorrido, mas Deus sabe o que faz. Agora o que resta aos vivos é continuar com a vida, e aos poucos juntar os nossos pedaços quebrados. É assim que funcionamos.

- Eu sei.

- Nós nascemos, crescemos, decidimos ter uma vida e viver as consequências. Mas, para que a gente possa realmente fazer isso, acontece que precisamos de outras pessoas. E, a partir do ponto que nos prendemos a algo real, humano e, portanto, mortal, corremos sempre o risco de perder. É o curso natural da vida.

- Eu sei.

- Eu sei que a dor que você sente é terrível, chega a ser desumana, mas você precisa ser forte.

Naquele momento, Jasper olhou o padre desacreditado. Ele também? Jasper jurava que ouviria algo melhor vindo de um sacerdote do Senhor.

- Obrigado pelas palavras, padre.

- Conte comigo com o que necessitar, meu filho. Tudo você pode naquele que lhe fortalece! Lembre-se disso. Nunca deixe de ter fé de que um dia a sua vida poderá melhorar. Aliás, que começamos a ter fé desde já, sua vida ficará melhor. É só ter fé e vontade.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – ele se limitou a dizer, pois realmente havia achado algo interessante nas falas do padre. "Finalmente, algo, não?!", ele ainda acrescentou irônico.

- Aliás, muita vontade, porque você precisará ter por você e seus dois filhos. Que Deus a tenha, sua mulher. Ela vai protegê-los de lá do céu. Lá, ela está melhor.

Jasper, mais uma vez, pensou em retrucar e questionar o padre. Ele queria saber o motivo de tanta gente dizer que ela estava melhor morta do que viva. Aquilo realmente o fez pensar se as pessoas gostavam mesmo dela quando ela estava viva, ou se tudo não se passava de um teatrinho.

Mas, como já dito, ele não queria ir contra. Estava cansado demais para isso. Entregue, ele apenas concordou com o padre, que lhe deu um beijo na testa e um abraço forte. Ele sabia que as palavras nem sempre são carregadas da verdade, mas é muito difícil mentir um abraço sentimental. E contato físico, um ombro amigo era tudo o que Jasper precisava.

Como se Edward lesse mentes, ele se aproximou de Jasper e se sentou ao seu lado. Ele sabia que o amigo não havia se alimentado, ou bebido sequer água. Também não havia dormido. E o que ele mais temia era que, quando ele fosse se levantar, passasse mal e tivesse de ser internado.

O que ele menos queria era confusão, e permitir que o amigo perdesse o velório e o enterro de sua própria mulher. Apesar de achar que aquilo seria melhor, por ele não ver a sua mulher ser enterrada a sete palmos abaixo da terra, ele sabia que era necessário.

Um dos pontos necessários para que uma pessoa superar a perda de outra e se livre do luto é ver tudo o que ocorreu. Só assim ela consegue absorver tudo o que houve e deixar com que a "ficha caia" com o tempo.

Preocupado, lá ele ficou. Enquanto o padre rezava em voz alta, e fazia com que um coro de homens e mulheres ecoassem por todo o conjunto velatório, Jasper olhava para as suas próprias mãos. Às vezes – somente às vezes – tinha coragem de olhar para seus filhos.

Jane e Alec estavam sentados conversando, enquanto Lucy acompanhava a reza. E a única coisa que vinha à mente de Jasper era: "pelo menos eles estão se dando bem e não estão brigando hoje. Pelo menos hoje!".

E era só isso o que tinha de positivo naquele dia tão cinzento e chuvoso na vida de Jasper.

E como quem perde a noção do tempo, entre uma conversa e outra, entre pêsames e rezas, Jasper viu dois homens entrarem na sala. Os dois vestiam ternos escuros, o que lhe fez lembrar imediatamente dos Homens de Preto.

Só que, desta vez, ele não estava realmente feliz ao vê-los. Hoje era um dia triste.

- Viemos buscar o caixão. Aqueles que quiserem dar um último adeus, por favor, se aproximem. Vamos levar o caixão para o cemitério.

Os que estavam sentados, se levantaram. Os que estavam de pé, se aproximaram. Os que conversaram, se aquietaram. Os que riam, emudeceram. Os que choravam, limparam as últimas lágrimas, deixando o caminho livre para que várias outras novas surgissem sujando a face novamente.

Quando a maioria já havia dado seu último adeus, Jasper viu que várias pessoas o encaravam. No entanto, ele não sabia realmente se queria fechar os olhos à noite e lembrar de ter visto a sua mulher deitada tão tranquilamente e serena naquele caixão.

No entanto, o único apoio que teve, foi aquele que ele levou em consideração.

- Eu te ajudo... – Edward segurou nas mãos de Jasper, e naquele momento ele soube que da mesma forma que teve coragem ao ir falar com Maria pela primeira vez, ele precisava ter coragem para vê-la pela última vez.

Até mesmo seus filhos já tinham dado um beijo na mãe. Jasper não poderia deixar em branco.

No entanto, aquilo não era tarefa fácil. Assim que resolveu se apoiar em Edward para levantar, percebeu o quão fraco estava. Mesmo assim, teimou em se levantar. Com Edward ao seu lado, ele parou ao lado do caixão de madeira branca e ficou encarando aquela que ele jurou amor eterno.

Ele não a imaginava morrendo, com o coração sem bater, com o sangue estacionado nas veias. Ele não a imaginava com os olhos fechados para nunca mais abrir. O que ele via ali era a sua mulher dormindo, assim como todos os dias em que ele acordava mais cedo e lhe dava um beijinho na testa.

E assim ele o quis fazer. Com as mãos nas mãos dela, ele foi dar um beijinho na testa. No entanto, muito diferente daqueles dias em que ela estava dormindo, ela não se assustou com o toque e se moveu lentamente, como quem ainda está dormindo.

Aquilo o fez sentir dor. Uma dor fora do normal. Mas não era uma dor física, que doesse em um único lugar, uma dor que pudesse ser controlada com remédio. Era um simples aperto no peito, mas que ele sabia ser emocional. Ele sabia disso porque somente naquele momento ele tinha tido a certeza de que pudesse ocorrer o que quisesse no mundo, até mesmo uma nova Guerra Mundial, que ela nunca mais teria noção daquilo. Ela não saberia do futuro do mundo. Ou dos próximos dias, que seja...

Ele se mostrou pronto para abraçá-la, quando os homens voltaram. E anunciaram com voz grave.

- Precisamos de três homens de cada lado.

Imediatamente, Jasper se postou no lado esquerdo, assim como sempre fora desde o casamento até mesmo na hora de dividir a cama. Edward resolveu se postar do lado direito, assim se o amigo passasse mal com a força aplicada, não ficaria peso demais em um só lado.

E assim foram, três homens de cada lado – marido, primos e amigo de longa data – e a Maria. Os sete passaram pela porta e deixaram o caixão no carro funerário. Em seguida, aqueles homens os cumprimentaram e pediram para que os acompanhassem, cada um em seus respectivos transportes.

Jasper se moveu rapidamente recolhendo os filhos e seguindo Edward até o carro. Assim que o carro preto da funerária saiu, Edward estava atrás. E foi assim em todo o percurso.

Chegando no cemitério, o mesmo., três homens de cada lado, e seguiram em direção ao tumulo recém comprado por Kelly, com as ordens de Edward.

Chegando lá, a cova funda e marrom no meio de um monte de grama verde parecia mais como uma cena de filme do que vida real. Na verdade, tudo ainda tinha um "quê" de surrealidade para Jasper.

Em todo caso, ali, parado, ele ouviu novamente o padre dando sermões. Após algumas palavras bonitas e sentimentais, ele depositou a primeira rosa vermelha no caixão. Seu ato foi seguido por Jane, Alec, Edward, Lucy, entre outros.

Então, após abaixar completamente, os coveiros começaram a jogar as pás cheias de terras. E, terra por terra, ele deixou de ver aquele caixão. Aquele pedaço de madeira tão bem revestido de tamanho valor para a sua vida sumiu de vista, e ele não sabia o que fazer novamente.

Ele viu todos saírem de perto, um a um, e então se viu apenas com os amigos mais próximos. Edward colocou sua mão no ombro de Jasper, como consolo e forma de instigá-lo a sair dali. Ele sabia que a última alternativa era bem mais difícil de acontecer, mas ele precisava tentar.

Mas nada aconteceu. Jasper se limitou em responder com palavras objetivas.

- Leve as crianças para sua casa. No caminho, se der, passe em alguma lanchonete e compre algo para eles comerem. Eles devem estar famintos. Depois eu te pago.

- Não precisa, eu me encarrego de tudo. Mas, e você? O que quer comer?

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Você precisa comer, tanto quanto as crianças.

- Leve-os daqui. Eu fico.

- Mas... Jasper, tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Edward não tinha tanta certeza assim do que deveria fazer, pois sabia que o amigo precisava de sua ajuda, mas também sentia muita pena ao ver os dois pré adolescentes ali parados sem saber o que fazer na próxima hora.

Se para eles, adultos, estava sendo difícil, imagina como era para dois adolescentes? Ou, como Jasper ainda os chamava, crianças?

Edward fez o que Jasper pediu, e saiu com Jane e Alec. Lucy foi junto. E Jasper ficou. Ele se sentou em um canto assim que os coveiros terminaram e partiram. Ali, sozinho, ele encarou aquele monte de terra ainda úmida. E aí aconteceu o que devia acontecer: a vida seguiu.

Ou assim, pelo menos, Edward gostava de pensar que estava acontecendo.


	9. Maus Lençóis

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 09:** "Maus Lençóis"

Bella estava na lanchonete. O horário do almoço estava próximo e os primeiros clientes do período começavam a chegar. A maioria deles era cativa, estando presente constantemente e sentando praticamente sempre nas mesmas mesas e pedindo os mesmos lanches.

Grande parte já chamava Bella por seu apelido e a cumprimentava com sorrisos ao chegar. Ela gostava de alguns e tentava não mostrar a irritação que sentia com outros. A verdade é que, aos poucos, ela estava conseguindo conquistar mesmo os mais difíceis com seu jeito meigo e simpático de ser.

Mesmo quando tinha que aturar os mais cascas grossas, que a tratavam mal e xingavam pela demora de "cinco minutos" em seu lanche, mas que na verdade eles diziam ser "uma hora", ela não considerava aquela a parte ruim do trabalho. O que matava Bella era o salto alto, isso sim a matava muito.

Ela estava abaixada na parte de dentro do balcão arrumando canudos no dispensador quando o sininho da porta tocou, avisando que alguém entrava no local. A outra atendente, Luiza, iria dar a volta e atender quem chegou, mas logo a pessoa estava empoleirada no balcão e tentava chamar a atenção de Bella.

- Escondida aí, né? Eu te vi! – era Esme Holdford, futura cunhada de Alice e amiga de longa data de ambas.

- Oh, oi! Fazendo o que por aqui?

- Só dando uma volta! Ah, Luiza, você não sabe também, eu vi esses dias na Sky um desfile onde a moça parecia a Bella!

- Afff, podem parar com a palhaçada... – Bella se fez de inconformada, enquanto Luiza ria.

- Eu sempre achei mesmo que ela tinha esse ar de super modelo, embora ela negue – Luiza entrou na onda. Depois, ela se aproximou de Esme no balcão e fingiu sussurrar, como se fosse segredo, mas na verdade queria que Bella ouvisse. – Aliás, sabe que eu já peguei ela entrando na cabine telefônica da rua de trás e no minuto seguinte eu vi a Gisele Buntchen saindo? Pois sim, tipo Clarck Kent!

As duas começaram a rir e Bella jogou canudos nelas.

- Palhaças, vamos parar com a graça.

As duas começaram a rir, mas pararam imediatamente quando o gerente da lanchonete saiu pela porta da cozinha.

- Luiza, eu não estou vendo esse chão limpo o suficiente... E, Bella, não vai atender a moça?

Esme não queria deixar as garotas em maus lençóis e pegou o cardápio na hora de um dos cantos do balcão.

- Oh, elas já me atenderam senhor, é que estava em dúvidas e perguntei a elas sobre alguns lanches.

- Mas para as duas? – ele pareceu não acreditar.

- Sim. Por que não? – ela deu de ombros, tentando transparecer um ar de superioridade e completou. – Sou a cliente, não, é? Eu tenho o direito de ter minhas dúvidas sanadas como uma consumidora em potencial.

O gerente nada disse, apenas começou a andar após pigarrear e encarar as duas funcionárias. Bella olhava para seu bloquinho no balcão, torcendo para que Esme pedisse logo algo, enquanto Luiza tentava lustrar o chão – que, aliás, estava impecável. Ela costumava dizer que as broncas do chefe eram apenas "intriga da oposição", mas no momento não achou uma boa oportunidade comentar.

Esme decidiu mesmo pedir algo, já que estava com fome, isso a daria mais tempo para falar com Bella, mesmo com o gerente podendo vê-las e ela não querendo complicá-las.

- Amiga, marca para mim um lanche vegetariano, batatas fritas e aqueles palitinhos maravilhosos de cenoura.

- "Palitinho maravilhosos"? Aquilo é cenoura cortada, sua doida – ela cochichou.

- Hei, eu estou tentando dar um ar de sofisticação e cliente feliz aqui, por favor, né? – ela riu. – Aliás, você precisa me ajudar em algo hoje.

- Oh Deus, no quê?

- Nada de muito elaborado, eu só queria que meu irmãzinho lindo saísse hoje com a namorada dele. É que tenho um encontro, e com ele em casa é impossível eu ir, né?

- Sério? E com quem?

- Aí ele é lindo, divino, um anjo enviado dos céus e...

- Então, se ele tem tantos atributos, por que seu irmão seria contra o namoro?

- É que... Bem, digamos que eles se conhecem...

- E não se dão bem? É isso?

- Não, imagina, eles se dão muito bem. Até trabalham juntos!

- Então o problema é que você acha que ele implicaria com o rapaz por que eles são amigos?

- Não, na verdade o Rafa daria um chiliquezinho por outro motivo...

- Qual?

- É que... – Esme tentou desconversar e olhar para as unhas. Mas Bella não desistiu.

- Anda logo, fale ou não te ajudo.

Esme a encarou e suspirou aos poucos, já que não havia saída. Bella só cooperaria se soubesse o que se passava.

- É que digamos que ele é um pouquinho mais velho do que eu...

- Um pouquinho quanto? Meses? Um ano? Dois? – Bella a encarava.

- Um pouco mais...

- Não enrole Esme, meu chefe não vai deixar eu ficar o dia inteiro te atendendo.

- Ok, ele tem uns seis... Sete... Oito... Talvez uns dez anos a mais do que eu... – ela foi diminuindo a altura da voz ao falar.

Bella pensou em bancar a inconformada, mas não podia, ela estava trabalhando.

- Dez anos? Esme, isso quer dizer que, se bobear, ele é casado, não é?

- Não, ele não é. Eu juro!

- Sei, o último que me falou isso, você sabe pelo o que passei, né? – Bella disse séria.

Esme voltou a olhar o cardápio, tentando fugir do olhar inquisidor da amiga.

- Eu sei... Jake te enganou e tudo mais, mas o Carl é diferente...

- Carl? Esme, por favor, veja bem onde está se metendo amiga; eu não quero que você se decepcione e sofra como eu sofri.

- Eu sei, amiga. Juro que vou tomar cuidado – ela sorriu.

- Certo, posso me arrepender depois, mas eu vou falar com a Alice, ok? Assim você sai com o rapaz, mas olhe lá, hein... Juízo! Veja lá aonde ele vai querer te levar...

- Na verdade, eu é quem decidirei.

- Bem, isso parece bom, já começaram bem, não é? Ele parece atencioso e...

- Na verdade – Esme a cortou encabulada, – é que ele não sabe que sairemos.

- Como assim? – Bella estava confusa. O que Esme dizia pareia não ter nexo para ela a uma altura dessas.

- É que vou convidá-lo hoje.

- Então você nem ao menos sabe se ele vai aceitar sair contigo?

- Oras Bella, é claro que ele vai! Eu sei ser convincente!

Bella iria repreender Esme e tentar colocar juízo em sua cabeça, mas a sineta da porta indicou novos clientes. E ao tentar olhar para os lados a fim de localizar Luiza, ela notou que seu chefe a olhava zangado.

- Bem, você sabe o que faz. – ela finalizou a conversa.

Em seguida, ela levou o pedido até a janelinha da cozinha e pegou os cardápios para atender a família que acabava de chegar e escolhia uma mesa para sentar.

Não demorou para que todos se acomodassem e ela chegasse até ele com entusiasmo.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Bella e aqui estão os cardápios. Deixarei escolherem o que desejam e volto em um minuto, ok?

Ninguém estava com seu mesmo humor e ela havia notado o como todos estavam sérios. Até mesmo as duas crianças pareciam ter saído de um velório e... Notado suas roupas, ela supôs que poderia ser isso mesmo e murchou.

A moça loira, Lucy, sorriu para Bella e agradeceu ao pegar o cardápio. A atendente não tinha culpa da infelicidade deles e seus sobrinhos precisavam mesmo comer. Bella se afastou um pouco, dando privacidade para que escolhessem o que desejavam comer. Era o mínimo que pudesse fazer para ajudar, no momento.

Ela correu de volta para o balcão, onde ainda sentia os olhos acusatórios que o gerente lançava para ela a respeito da conversa anterior com Esme – mesmo sem saber que elas eram amigas.

No entanto, foi só quando resolveu arrumar os últimos canudos que realmente percebeu quem havia entrado na lanchonete. Não era um Deus grego, muito menos uma celebridade ou um modelo, mas aquele homem era realmente lindo.

Com um ar, de certa forma, nerd, ele olhava o menu e arrumava um pouco o cabelo que lhe estava incomodando. Com uma careta, resolveu o que iria pedir. Até chegou a fechar o menu. Foi aí que Bella percebeu o quão nervoso ele parecia.

A perna balançava – era um daqueles tiques nervosos, sabe? – e não parava quieta nem por um segundo. Ele passava a mão no cabelo, como se quisesse ajeitar aqueles fios rebeldes a todo custo, para ficar bonito. Passava a mão no queixo, como se estivesse sagazmente arrependido por não ter feito a barba naquela manhã. E olhava para todos os lados, que não fosse o que Bella estava. Era como se ele meio que fugisse dela.

Porém, a única coisa que Bella conseguia pensar era que, como todos os outros, ele já era comprometido. Ou uma pessoa de má índole. Ou homossexual. Era sempre assim na vida dela. Sempre havia algo em seu caminho, impedindo-a de ter o seu "feliz para sempre".

E ela, desconfiada, continuou os seus afazeres no balcão enquanto espiava de rabo de olho aquele homem. Ela percebeu que ele lhe dava algumas espiadelas, corria o olho pelo balcão quando percebia que ninguém estava reparando. No mínimo, ele devia ser comprometido e estava querendo dar uma "fugidinha".

Mas Bella estava completamente errada. Desta vez, mais do que nunca, ela estava errada.

Quando ela percebeu que seu gerente deu os primeiros passos – e ela jurou que era em sua direção para dar-lhe uma bronca, – ela resolveu voltar até à mesa. Pegou o bloquinho e a caneta e saiu, sem mais nem menos.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ela respirou fundo e tentou ser imparcial em relação ao homem, e confortante a todos os outros. No entanto, a situação ficou um tanto... Estranha.

- Já fizeram os pedidos? – ela pediu de uma forma geral, mas a única pessoa que ela conseguia realmente olhar era para Edward (o qual ela ainda nem sabia o nome), que a encarava de uma forma muito peculiar.

- Ah... – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pronunciar. Aliás, foi tudo o que saiu antes de um dolorido "ai", logo após o cutucão que havia levado da moça loira.

No mesmo instante, Bella pensou. "Não disse? Comprometido! Casado, tão novo e já tem filhos desses tamanhos!"

- Bem, nós decidimos sim – a moça sorriu enquanto tentava chamar a atenção de Bella para si, – serão quatro lanches de frango. – Alec torceu o nariz, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar, Lucy o impediu. – Sem comentários, todos vão comer, ok?

Bella, como garçonete, já havia presenciado muitas "discussões" entre pais e filhos, sempre havia um mais rebelde que não queria comer, aquilo era de praxe para ela. Ela sorriu levemente enquanto escrevia no bloquinho e Edward não conseguiu de tirar seus olhos da atendente, que parecia alheia à sua existência naquele instante.

Bella voltou a olhar para a mesa, desta vez se concentrando apenas em Lucy, afinal, era mais fácil para ela pensar se não olhasse para "ele".

- E o que querem para beber?

- Traga refrigerante para todos, estão bom assim – desta vez era a garota quem iria dizer algo, mas desistiu logo.

Bella sorriu e saiu, após pegar os cardápios e tentar não olhar para Edward de novo.

Jane não se conformou, mas não queria bancar a mau educada e decidiu dizer a tia que odiava refrigerante apenas longe da secretária.

- Tia, eu preferia suco ou água...

- Por favor – Lucy disse colocando as mãos no rosto, – hoje não, tomem qualquer coisa, por favor...

Jane e Alec se olharam e nada mais disseram; era tão difícil para a tia quanto para eles. Logo, a mesa voltava a um silêncio sepulcral que foi quebrado pela própria Lucy.

- Edward – ele a encarou, – a garçonete não faz parte do cardápio. Pelo amor de Deus, tenha modos!

Ele olhou para baixo e Jane e Alec tentaram esconder o riso. Lucy realmente sabia melhorar o clima das coisas, além de colocar os outros em maus lençóis com facilidade até nos piores momentos.


	10. Força de VontadePara Sair Em Um Encontro

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 10:** "Força de Vontade... Para Sair Em Um Encontro"

Na primeira oportunidade que teve longe dos olhos de águia de seu chefe, Bella correu ao banheiro. Lá, trancada em um reservado, ela tirou seu celular do bolso para falar com Alice.

Essa, por sua vez, estava em meio a uma super faxina no apartamento que dividiam, com direito até a lavar cortinas e tapetes.

Logo que ouviu o som estridente do aparelho, Alice correu para atender. Ao ver que era a amiga pelo identificador de chamadas, ela se preparou para brincar com ela.

- Bella! Hora do lanche, é? – disse entre risos.

- Oi também – ela respondeu falsamente brava. – Mas por que a senhorita está ofegante aí, hein? Não está fazendo nada que eu vá ser chamada de tia depois, não é? Pelo menos não no sofá, por favor!

- Oh, não! Você só pensa nisso, não? Hoje é dia de faxina, sua doida!

- Em pleno sábado? – Bella desconfiou.

- E por acaso há um dia melhor que sábado? Afinal, veja só, hoje o Rafa sai somente às cinco horas, eu tenho o dia todo livre.

- Ok, eu não vou reclamar, apenas não quebre o meu vaso chinês...

- Bella, meu amor, a desastrada aqui é você, não eu! – Alice respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- Isso, jogue na minha cara a minha falta de sorte! – ela respondeu aos risos.

- Sou educada demais para isso!

- Ah, certo, sei que é!

Elas apenas riam, cada uma de um lado da ligação, até que Alice se conteve e a curiosidade correu solta. Afinal, Bella havia ligado por que mesmo?

- Mas, me diga, o que motivou essa ligação no meio de seu expediente, hein?

- Oh, sim, é que vi sua futura cunhadinha.

- Esme? – Alice ficou animada; ela adorava a espontaneidade de Esme. – Fale para ela aparecer aqui em casa também. Prometo que faço aquelas panquecas que ela ama. Aliás, acho que tenho tudo para fazê-las hoje à noite. Convide-a!

- Na verdade – Bella tentou entrar de vez na conversa principal, – os planos dela para essa noite não incluem suas panquecas...

- Ah... Ela já marcou outra coisa, né? – ela tentou disfarçar, mas estava chateada com a resposta da amiga.

- Bem, em tese, ela tem um encontro esta noite – Bella disse meio encabulada.

- Sério? – enquanto Alice parecia feliz demais ao saber disso. – E com quem? Nós conhecemos?

- Bem, eu acho que você deva conhecê-lo, embora eu não saiba quem é...

- Eu conheço e você não? Oh, quem será? Ah Bellinha, você não saberia o nome para me dizer não? – Alice ficou pensativa por um minuto, enquanto a amiga decidia como contar que as coisas não eram tão simples.

- Bem, é da Esme que estamos falando e você sabe que ela costuma sair da linha às vezes, e o Rafael não gosta muito quando ela faz isso – Bella tentou ser sutil.

- Casado?

- Não sei ainda...

- Comprometido então?

- Não tenho tantos detalhes assim, mas o que consegui arrancar dela é que ele deve ter uns dez anos a mais que ela.

- Nathaniel vai arrancar os cabelos. E dona Sarah, então? Ah, ela vai querer mandar a filha para um colégio de freiras...

- Suspeitei isso...

- Ok, já sei, você quer que eu fale com a Esme para ela mudar de ideia?

- Na verdade, mudando um pouco de assunto... Você conhece um tal Carl... Alguma coisa?

- Lisle?

- Não, Carl... – mas Alice a cortou.

- Carlisle, esse é o nome. Conheço sim, é chefe do Rafael. Por que?

- Chefe? Ai, caramba...

- Como assim "ai, caramba"? O que você sabe dele que talvez eu não devesse saber? Porque depois desse "ai, caramba", eu aposto que eu não deveria saber, né?

- É que, oh, Deus, como dizer isso?

- Com a boca, Bella. Use palavras minha filha! – Alice brincou. – Ele por um acaso não se negou a dar um atestado para você não, né? Porque, não é por nada não, eu amo o Rafa, mas o chefe dele até é bonitão e eu não me importaria de ir visitá-lo mesmo sem estar doente e...

- Afff... Qual o problema de vocês, hein?

- Problema? Ah, eu só pensei em voz alta, desculpe aí se você não gosta de loiros, altos e de olhos azuis!

- Tudo isso?

- Pois sim, é sim.

- Cacetada...

- Bella, pare de drama e me diga logo, ou eu deixarei o tapete de molho e irei aí pessoalmente lhe arrancar a resposta. E aposto que o mala sem alça do seu chefe não vai gostar e eu terei que destratá-lo.

- Não, não, calma aí! Eu vou dizer, só queria me preparar psicologicamente para o estrago.

- Estrago? Você por um acaso não andou sendo grossa com o chefe do Rafa por telefone e agora está querendo morrer não, né?

- Não, sua boba, você sabe que não gosto de loiros.

- Oh sim, você é daquelas que faz parte da pequena parcela da população que prefere homens de cabelos avermelhados... Um tanto quanto difícil achar, mas um dia, quem sabe, você não acha um irlandesinho dando sopa com um trevo de quatro folhas na mão por aí, né?

- Afff... Como se eu gostar de pessoas com cabelo castanho. O que representa o que? Ah sim, como se só noventa por cento da população fosse algo tão incomum!

- Sabe, Bella, eu não creio que estamos discutindo cores de cabelos de homens pelo telefone em meio ao seu expediente. Vai ter que dizer que estava com intestino solto, minha amiga!

- Droga, é verdade, eu tenho que voltar!

- Mas antes, me diga: qual o problema de Carlisle?

- Carlisle?

- É minha filha, o loiro bonitão que trabalha com o Rafa...

- Ah, sim, bem, ele é o cara com quem a sua cunhada irá sair essa noite.

- Como é que é? Ele?! Mas que safadinha sortuda essa minha cunhada!

- Alice, por Deus, ela quer sair com o chefe do seu irmão! O que você tem na cabeça?

- Ah, bem, vai ver ela não soubesse que ele era justamente o chefe do irmão, ué?

Bella não se conformava; ela colocou a mão no rosto e bufou...

- Ok, então está bem... Ela queria que eu pedisse para você sair com o Rafael essa noite, assim ela poderia sair com o tal Carlisle sem o irmão saber. Ou seja, eu acho que ela sabia muito bem quem era e não quis me falar para que eu tivesse coragem de lhe pedir esse absurdo...

- Oh! Bem... Ok, eu ligo para ela, não se preocupe...

- Que bom que você entendeu, Alice! – ela disse aliviada. – Agora eu preciso mesmo ir, até mais.

- Até.

Alice desligou a ligação e ficou pensativa com o celular ainda em mãos, após pensar rapidamente ela sorriu.

- Esme, Esme... Melhor eu te ligar.

Não demorou para que uma entusiasmada adolescente atendesse a linha.

- Oi Alicinha! Que saudades! Vai sair hoje, né?

- Na verdade, mocinha...

- Ah não, por favor cunhadinha, não estrague essa relação tão linda de quase irmãs que temos!

- Dramática! – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- Funcionou?

- Hmm... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu te amo, sabia? E também, ah, seria tão triste eu ter que acabar com o casamento seu com o Rafael... Sabe, eu gosto de você, mas nunca se sabe quando um vestido vai se rasgar em pleno caminho ao altar!

- Oh! Esme! Você não ousaria...

- Quer pagar para ver?

- Não seja tão baixa...

- Olha quem diz, a salva vidas de aquário... – Esme usou os pontos fracos da cunhada.

- Como se você fosse mais alta!

- Bem, eu ainda crescerei. Já você...

- Se isso é para eu te ajudar, não está me convencendo... – Alice decidiu brincar, ela sabia que Esme não estava querendo realmente ser ofensiva, só estava jogando sujo mesmo.

- Ah Alicinha, por favor! Eu juro, é apenas um encontrozinho casual! Eu sei me cuidar, sou adulta o bastante para não fazer porcaria. Por favor! – ela começou a implorar em meio a soluços falsos.

- Ok, ok, você me ganhou. Eu darei um jeito de sair com o Rafael, desde que você não me apareça grávida e não vá fazer nada que o prejudique no emprego, ok?

- Juro que nem direi que sou irmã dele.

- Mas, como ele não sabe?

- Não sabendo. Agora você vai cumprir com a sua parte no trato enquanto eu cumpro com a minha! Até mais! !

Esme desligou mais do que rapidamente a chamada, antes que Alice decidisse voltar atrás com a oferta e ela perdesse sua grande chance. Afinal, ela tinha muito o que preparar para seu grande encontro e ainda precisava tratar do ponto principal: como convencer quem não lhe conhece ainda a sair contigo?

Longe dali, no cemitério da cidade, Jasper estava dizendo suas últimas palavras à lápide de sua amada esposa. Ele havia desabafado aos ventos o quanto sentia sua falta e como acreditava que seria difícil seguir sozinho.

Parecia impossível agora, mas ele tentaria fazer com que seus filhos não sofressem tanto. Por Maria, ele prometeu que manteria a vida de seus filhos em primeiro lugar e que não os deixaria sofrer sozinhos pela falta da mãe.

Já fazia tempo demais que estava ali. Embora ainda lhe faltasse forças para aceitar que não haveria volta e que ele estava sozinho, ele precisava partir. Mesmo que fosse difícil reunir suas últimas forças para partir e que aquilo significasse que ele estava aceitando a perca.

No fundo, Jasper sabia que se ficasse ali, estaria quebrando com sua maior promessa a Maria, a de que nunca deixaria seus filhos sozinhos, acontecesse o que fosse. E decepcioná-la o fazia se sentir a pior das criaturas.

- A verdade é que eu nunca esperei ter que cumprir esse tipo de promessa... – ele confidenciou em um sussurro. – Sempre achei que morreríamos velhinhos e que eu iria bem antes de você, meu amor.

Ao longe, ele via poucas pessoas no cemitério, o que indicava que realmente a hora estava passando e que ele não deveria mais ficar ali. Ele colocou uma última flor em cima da lápide de Maria e decidiu partir.

- Eu te amo, minha querida, espero que eu não te decepcione...

Juntando suas últimas forças, ele seguiu pelo caminho, tentando não voltar para trás e resistir as lágrimas que teimavam em voltar. Não era mais hora para chorar; ele sabia que daquele momento em diante teria que ser forte para seus filhos, e que somente o bem estar e a felicidade deles importava de fato.

Na saída do local, ele pegou o primeiro táxi que conseguiu, decidido a voltar para casa e lutar para que seus dias fossem diferentes.

Jasper nunca esqueceria Maria e não queria que seus filhos também o fizessem, mas ele usaria de todas as suas forças para cumprir com todos os desejos de seus filhos, fossem eles quais fossem. Mesmo sem a mãe presente, eles seriam felizes, no que dependesse dele.

* * *

Oiiee gente. Bem, estamos com vários seguidores da fic e isso nos deixa muito felizes. Alguns até a favoritaram e isso nos deixa entusiasmada. Porém, querermos muito saber o que vocês estão achando dela. Então, pedimos encarecidamente por um comentáriozinho (por favor!) para sabermos o que vocês estão achando, ok? Beijinhos e vou esperar, hein!


	11. Tentação

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 11:** "Tentação"

Como não havia nada que pudesse ser feito contra, Alice decidiu cumprir logo sua parte do plano. Isso após terminar de lavar o tapete e a cortina que estavam de molho; é claro que ela não queria comprar uma briga feia com Bella quando ela chegasse e visse a lavanderia tomada de baldes ocupados.

Alice sentou no sofá da sala e puxou o telefone, era hora de tentar ajudar sua cunhada safada a ter a noite dos sonhos dela.

- Espero mesmo que ela não apronte, eu me sentiria culpada depois... – ela sussurrou para si, enquanto discava para o namorado.

Embora estivesse uma grande correria no hospital, Rafael sempre estava atento às ligações que recebia. Afinal, sua mãe, Sarah, sempre precisava de algo e ligava desesperada para contar sobre o que sua irmã inconsequente havia feito, e era ele quem tinha que contornar toda a situação para salvar a pele da caçula.

Porém, para sua felicidade, embora o final de semana estivesse sendo bem difícil, aquela ligação era de Alice, sua namorada.

- Oi amor.

- Oi gatinho, corrido por aí?

- Um pouco, mas e você? O que está fazendo por aí?

- Nada de mais... Só pondo uma ordem em umas coisinhas. Sabia que eu encontrei a nossa primeira foto juntos?

- Meu Deus... E de quando é isso?

- Do terceiro ano de faculdade – ela riu. – Mas você já era tão fofo. Como eu só fui te notar depois mesmo?

- Você estava compenetrada em estudar, isso é o certo a se fazer na faculdade, não é? É o que as pessoas tendem a fazer quando estão em um curso – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Tender a algo não signifique que todos o façam.

- Bem, sim, mas... Você sempre foi uma ótima aluna. Sou orgulhoso de você!

- Own... Fofo. Mas, mudando de assunto, amor, você tem planos pra hoje?

- Só um.

- Qual?

- Te ver, e qual outro seria?

- Oh, que lindo! Poderíamos sair um pouco hoje, não acha? – ela fez o pedido com uma voz de criancinha e emendou, após fazer um beicinho no telefone, uma súplica. – Estou cansada de ficar em casa...

- Claro, minha linda. Podemos ir aonde você quiser. Assim que sair, eu preciso passar em casa tomar um banho, tirar essa "nhaca" de hospital, pacientes, medicamentos, produtos de limpeza, enfim... Mas depois já vou para aí.

- Sim! Ok, eu vou começar a me preparar já, pois tenho que fazer o cabelo, a maquiagem, escolher roupa, mas... espera! Para onde vamos?

- Bem, eu deixo você escolher onde quer ir dessa vez.

Ela se fez de feliz, mas não tinha ideia de onde gostaria de ir. Mesmo assim estava decidida a ajudar Esme e não iria decepcioná-la.

Após se despedirem, Alice deu uma boa ordem no que faltava da casa e correu pegar um jornal; sua ideia era ver se havia algum teatro ou filme descente no cinema. Se nada mais desse certo, ela o arrastaria para alguma exposição de artes ou algo do tipo.

Ela sabia que se apenas o arrastasse para algum restaurante, eles voltariam cedo demais, e ela não podia arriscar algum programa com a cara de Esme, como uma boate ou algo do tipo. Seria extremamente pior se Rafael desse de cara com sua irmã se esfregando no meio da pista de dança com seu chefe...

Bella voltou para a lanchonete e, por sorte, seu chefe ainda brigava na cozinha com o cozinheiro. Ela tinha pena do rapaz, ele era esforçado e fazia seu máximo, mas não queria mesmo que notassem sua ausência.

Logo, ela pegou sua bandeja e voltou a andar entre as mesas. O adorável homem de cabelos ruivos continuava sentando com sua família. Bella já podia prever que ele povoaria seus sonhos daquele dia em diante, embora fosse negar isso para qualquer um.

"Afinal, esses tipos de sonhos com esse tipo de homem não deve ser contado para muitas pessoas – somente para as amigas mais íntimas, as quais vão responder com gritinhos cada coisa que você contar que aconteceu no sonho."

Para ela, eles pareciam estar um pouco mais leves enquanto comiam. Ela até podia perceber que conversavam um pouco entre si, e a moça loira parecia mesmo uma boa mãe ao acariciar o cabelo da garota ao seu lado. Eles eram uma família feliz e ela se sentia uma miserável por achá-lo tão bonito.

"Droga. Nunca acho ninguém. E quando acho, o maldito já é comprometido! Deus, você não gosta de mim, né? O que eu fiz de errado?"

Bella, aliás, estava agradecida por não ter de levar o pedido deles a mesa. Ela agradeceria imensamente a Luiza por fazê-lo, mas não ousaria. Afinal, não era preciso bola de cristal para saber que a amiga acharia super estranho e a interrogaria até confessar o porquê da pergunta.

Os gêmeos estavam começando a cair em si e Lucy estava acariciando o cabelo de Jane para confortá-la. Ver a sobrinha com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas que teimavam em voltar a correr lhe apertava o coração.

Com algum custo, a irmã de Jasper conseguiu com que todos comecem pelo menos um pouco do que pediu para cada um. Edward também intencionava dizer que estava sem fome, mas o olhar inquisidor de Lucy o fez comer sem se queixar. Ela não deixaria que as crianças tivessem a oportunidade de se negar a comer também.

Esme, por outro lado, estava totalmente preparada. De vestido meio largo, mas bem acinturado com um cinto de espelhado em dourado, e com um decote bem generoso, ela caminhava como se fosse a dona da rua.

E era mais ou menos como a impressão ficava mesmo. Seu salto alto batia no chão e fazia aquele barulho de mulher poderosa. Seu cabelo esvoaçava a cada rajada de ar, e ela tinha certeza que, quando isso acontecia, um pouco de seu perfume ficava no ar.

Era o que ela queria, marcar o lugar, deixar bem claro que havia sido ela quem tinha passado por ali.

Porém, o "por ali" não fazia tanto sentido para ela. Seu foco não era o "ali", mas sim o "lá", no hospital.

Ela contava os minutos para as cinco horas. Ela sabia muito bem a hora que o irmão deixaria o hospital e já estava a caminho. Ela só precisaria passar um tempo dentro de seu carro – quem sabe, retocando a maquiagem – enquanto esperaria pela saída de seu irmão.

Afinal, não queria correr o risco do gato de seus sonhos descobrir que ela era irmã de um de seus funcionários de dar-lhe um não bem redondo.

Mas aí, cansada de esperar por lá, resolveu voltar à lanchonete.

Olhou o relógio – de novo! – e viu que faltavam apenas dois minutos.

Ela já estava eufórica em uma das mesas, sentada perto do vidro, olhando para a porta de entrada do hospital. Tudo o que ela queria era ver seu irmão deixar o local, depois, correria o máximo que seu salto permitisse até a emergência.

Sua conta foi paga. O nervosismo era tanto para colocar seu plano em prática que o cappuccino com chantili que pediu, não durou mais do que dois minutos à sua frente.

Quando já passavam das cinco e quinze, ela avistou seu irmão saindo pela porta da emergência. Como qualquer criança levada que está se escondendo, ela abaixou para não ser vista. Não que ele realmente olhasse para a lanchonete, mas Esme realmente não queria correr riscos.

Logo, ele entrou em seu carro, e infinitos três muitos depois ele deu a partida e saiu do estacionamento do hospital. Esme levantou triunfante do sofazinho da lanchonete, pegou sua bolsa e se despediu da simpática garçonete que veio pegar sua xícara.

Esme não demorou a deixar o lugar e atravessar a rua, seguindo em direção à entrada de emergência do hospital. Dali para frente é que seu plano seria colocado em prática e nada poderia falhar, pois ela sabia que talvez só tivesse uma única chance.

Mas, foi só passar pela porta da entrada do hospital, que uma onda de nervosismo e insegurança assolou-a. Ela não tinha mais tanta certeza se estava correta em ter vindo com aquele vestido e aquele salto – o cinto não, o cinto ela sabia que havia sido uma boa escolha, uma boa compra. Ele era lindo e completamente na moda!

No entanto, ela não tinha muito tempo para ficar se sentindo feia. Ela precisava encontrar o Dr Carlisle. E tinha de ser já!

Como ela nem sabia por onde começar, resolveu chamar pela enfermeira. Ela só esperava que a enfermeira pudesse te responder com precisão o que ela queria, e que fosse direta e objetiva... Nada de ciúme!

Essas enfermeiras de hoje em dia. Além de muitas fazerem seus trabalhos pela metade, e ficarem conversando e fofocando o dia todo, ainda se sentem enciumadas pelo fato de alguém ter uma vida melhor do que a delas.

Ciumentas!

E é justamente por isso que ela sabia que precisaria ser discreta ao procurar pelo doutor. Ela não queria que nenhum delas desconfiasse de nada e pudesse dar com a língua nos dentes... O que já não era muito difícil.

Mesmo assim, ela foi com o máximo de calma e paciência conversar com uma que estava à espera de uma maca, que estava por vir com a ambulância.

- Oi, o doutor Carlisle está?

- Quem procura por ele?

- É Esme.

- E sobre o que você gostaria de falar com ele?

- É particular. É um assunto de família.

- Hmm... Vocês tem algo juntos? Tipo, algo ligando vocês? – Esme percebeu que a enfermeira estava fazendo de tudo para tirar informações, para depois distribuir para as amigas.

- Claro, sou irmã do doutor Rafael.

- Oh, bem... Oh... – ela se assustou, e, Esme jurou de pés juntos, que ela aparentava ter se arrependido de ter pensado algo duvidoso.

Bobinha. É para fazer coisas duvidosas mesmo que Esme estava lá no hospital!

- Onde ele está? Você sabe?

- Bem, ele estava atendendo uma fila de pacientes... Vou levá-la até ele!

- Obrigada!

Esme agradeceu prontamente. Falou com um tom de voz mais grave e direto, como quem sabe o que faz e manda em seu próprio nariz – o que ela jurava que a enfermeira não era...

Em todo caso, assim que o segurança deu passagem, elas entraram no corredor central da ala de pronto atendimento do hospital. Esme se viu encurralada. Sabia que precisava manter a compostura, mas ela nunca gostou realmente de ir a hospitais e ver aquele tanto de pessoas passando mal, com dores... E ela lá, sozinha, parada, sem saber o que fazer.

Aquela sempre fora sua sina e seu ponto fraco.

No entanto, ela sabia que precisava ser forte, e ignorar todos os doentes – bem, isso só enquanto não visse Carlisle, porque aí, então, ela voltaria a ser a pessoa mais amável de toda a face da Terra.

Não que ela já não fosse, mas é que suas intenções reais momentâneas não combinavam com piedade.

- Pronto. Aguarde aqui – a enfermeira disse após deixá-la em uma sala vazia.

Ela entrou em outra sala por uma porta, e quase pode jurar que ouviu a enfermeira cochichar algo. Ela, imediatamente, pensou que havia falado coisa que não devia. Afinal, por que diabos teve que falar que era irmã de Rafael?

Amanhã, é certeza que todos irão começar a falar sobre a tal visita dela. Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga, Esme pensava.

Mas foi pensando em tudo o que seu irmão poderia escutar que a primeira porta se abriu, e mostrou um homem decidido, mas tão carinhoso. E só de vê-lo, Esme teve de se conter. Ela jurava que a enfermeira havia aumentado a temperatura do ar condicionado só para fazê-la suar mais.

Ou, não... Era só a sensação mesmo. Era o que Carlisle causava nela.

Droga, ela pensava. Se assim, com pessoas por perto já passo mal, imagina a sós?

Esme, para falar a verdade, nem conseguia pensar o que eles fariam a sós. Afinal, ela prestaria muita atenção na imaginação e deixaria o homem em carne e osso sozinho, no vácuo.

- Ora, ora... O que a senhorita veio fazer aqui?

- Eu queria ter uma conversa com você.

- Bem, você se incomoda de ser aqui? – ele disse na maior sinceridade. Afinal, ela sabia que era a única sala mais afastada e menos movimentada no pronto atendimento.

- Depende. Se as enfermeiras saírem dali de trás...

- Mas... Eu não acredito! – ele se virou desacreditado para a segunda porta. – Eliene, é você que está aí?

- Sim... – uma vozinha respondeu do outro lado da sala, e então deu as caras. – Me desculpe, já estou indo embora.

- Acho bom... – ele acompanhou a primeira enfermeira com o olhar, e depois se lembrou de Esme ter dito "enfermeiras", no plural. – Quem mais sai daí?

- Aline... – outra enfermeira saiu.

- Alguém mais?

Ninguém respondeu, então Carlisle, ainda não satisfeito, foi até a sala e checou uma vez antes de fechar a porta para ter uma conversa mais discreta com Esme.

- Enfim, sós...

- Que bom... – ela se resumiu a comentar. Ela realmente gostava da ideia de ficar sozinha com ele.

Tendo a certeza de que estavam a sós, Carlisle puxou uma cadeira para que Esme se sentasse. No exato momento em que ela se sentou, o vestido subiu e mostrou uma linda perna. Naquela mesma hora, Carlisle não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Era uma decisão muito difícil.

Olhar para a perna, ou não olhar? Eis a questão!

Pois, então, decidiu ser mais cavalheiro. Puxou outra cadeira e se sentou bem à frente dela. Assim, pelo menos, ele a olharia nos olhos, e ficaria longe das pernas. Mas, para seu azar, ele se deu de cara com o decote... Aquele, o bem "generoso".

Carlisle se viu em uma situação complicada, porque não queria ficar olhando para as partes íntimas do corpo da irmã de um de seus funcionários... Mas Esme era tão linda, tão charmosa e... e... Mulher.

Esta era a palavra. Esme era uma mulher. E Carlisle delirava: "e que mulher!"

Porém, se para ele estava sendo um inferno, Esme estava toda sorrisos. Afinal, ela havia conquistado boa parte dos quesitos apontados até então. Ela já sabia que tudo estava no papo, e faltava pouco para conseguir o que queria. Ela só precisava por aquilo para fora em forma de palavras...

* * *

Gente um super agradecimento as fofoletes que comentaram: Aninhah8, annacaroll, Lari SL, Regina Swan Cullen e IUIU. Em especial a Aninha pelos váaaaaaarios comentários e elogios que iluminaram nossos dias! :D


	12. Foi A Mary

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 12:** "Foi A Mary"

Como não queria ligar para a irmã, ou o melhor amigo, Jasper decidiu voltar de táxi para casa. Afinal, ele imaginava que seus filhos já davam trabalho suficiente para Lucy e Edward naquele momento, e não convinha ajudar.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse em casa, pagasse pela corrida do taxista e entrasse para a nova solidão de seu lar. Tudo parecia frio e sem brilho, tão qual a decoração clean e clara que sua esposa sempre amou.

Embora tenha procurado por sinais de Alec e Jane em casa, ele ficou feliz ao ver que era o único por ali ainda. Sinal de que sua irmã estava conseguindo fazê-los comer algo, ou pelo menos tentando muito firmemente...

Bella não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo e derrubou mais de uma dúzia de canudos embalados pelo chão, isso quando ia pegar um sachê de maionese no suporte ao lado.

- Sabe – era Luiza que dizia ao seu lado, debruçada no cabo do rodinho que lhe servia de apoio, – nunca acreditei em duendes... Mas não é que pessoas ruivas até são bonitinhas? Ai! – ela levou uma guardanapada na cara. – Grossa!

- Toma jeito menina, são clientes!

- Eu tomar jeito? Eu? – ela disse dramática.

Um minuto depois, Luiza estava bem ao lado de Bella e tentava falar baixo, embora alguns agudos a entregasse, às vezes.

- O cara basicamente te comeu com os olhos e só faltou perguntar se você aparecia em alguma página do cardápio na frente da loira. E, mesmo depois de tudo, sou eu quem deve tomar jeito? Francamente!

Bella iria jogar mais guardanapos, mas o chefe chegou naquele exato momento, o que a obrigou a recolher canudos.

Lucy fez sinal para chamar a garçonete e logo Luiza largou o rodinho e correu para lá, não antes de mexer com a amiga.

- Quer que eu dê seu telefone?

- Luiza! – Bella falou alto demais e logo se abaixou ao ver que o chefe a olhava. – Oh, desculpe, eu só ia dizer para ela atendê-los.

- Sei... Continue limpando.

- Sim, senhor...

Enquanto isso, no apartamento, as coisas estavam bem corridas para Alice. Ela tentava se maquiar e olhar a página de Cultura do jornal ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu Deus, me ajude a achar algo que não tenha a cara da Esme estampada!

Foi enquanto secava o cabelo que ela viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

- Exposição de Arte Renascentista! Isso! Esme nunca iria em algo assim... Em compensação, aposto que o Rafa vai gostar... Bem, se não gostar, eu acho que ele no mínimo vai achar interessante. Ok, quem eu quero enganar? Quando na vida ele diria que não gostou de algo que eu escolhi? – ela perguntou a Alice refletida no espelho, respondendo em seguida. – Nunca, é claro. Ele é tão fofo!

Alice riu com tamanha adoração. Ela sabia que Rafael iria A-MAR! Ou, melhor, ela tinha certeza. Sendo assim, ela não tinha muito tempo a perder. Correu separar um vestido mais discreto – que dava um ar mais chique e sério, perfeito para a ocasião.

Mas aí ela se lembrou. Não queria que o Rafael chegasse como quem vai ao cinema, quando na verdade eles vão a uma exposição de artes. Se ele fosse de qualquer jeito teria que mudar os planos, pois não o acompanharia até um lugar assim de modo algum!

Por isso, correu pegar o celular. Discou o número de Rafael, que atendeu prontamente a uma Alice quase que sem fôlego.

- Morzinho!

- Oi, minha linda. Já está pronta?

- Não seja tolo! Nem consegui começar a maquiagem!

- Isso quer dizer que... – ele ficou confuso. Afinal, ele se perguntava se talvez ela não quisesse mais sair ou achava que ele havia demorado demais.

- Vai demorar... Bem, eu vou demorar... Mas não tanto assim, está bem? Não fique assustado! É mesmo só um tiquinho a mais – ela brincou, e ambos riram juntos.

- Ah, sim, então está bem. Mas então por que está me ligando, linda? Será que é por estar com saudades da minha voz? – ele quis se gabar para Alice, que tentou agir com desdém.

- Ah, seu bobo... Só da sua voz não... Mas, ah! – ela pareceu confusa. – Quer dizer: é claro que não. Não sou dependente de homem algum, né? – tentou bancara independente.

Embora mesmo tentando fingir que não ligava, ela não tenha tido muito êxito. Afinal, ela não conseguia negar que era terminantemente caidinha pelo namorado. Aliás, paixão antiga, que nasceu na primeira troca de olhares.

- Não, só de uma outra mulher, certo? Se bem que eu sempre acreditei que a senhora Brandon houvesse se casado com um homem... Bem, Joseph me parece nome de homem, mas já que o mundo anda meio moderno, né? Vai saber... – ele fez graça.

- Chato! Claro que meu pai é homem, poxa vida. E eu nasceria como se não fosse?

- Inseminação, óbvio... – ele fez uma breve pausa antes de continua. – Ah, tem barriga de aluguel também. Ou... Proveta?

- Ok, ok, eu entendi! Droga, não dá para brincar com médicos... Seu chato...

- Sua bobinha! Aposto que está com aquele beicinho lindo e os braços cruzados...

Logo, ela parou para se ver; ela estava exatamente como ele descreveu. Mas ela tentou retrucar que ele estava errado, mesmo assim.

- Não estou, não!

- Ah, sei... Vou fazer de conta que acredito, ok?

Eles riram por um segundo, antes que Alice retomasse o controle da situação. Nenhum deles queria arrumar uma briga por nada e era extremamente difícil que realmente discutissem sobre qualquer coisa, já que até em gostos eles batiam perfeitamente.

- Então, na verdade só estou ligando para dizer que eu quero que você se arrume.

- Arrumar?

- Sim, eu quero que o meu gatinho coloque uma roupa um pouco mais séria.

- Mas por que? Onde vamos? No Oscar?

- Não, claro que não vamos ao Oscar. Se fossemos, eu o mandaria colocar gravata borboleta. Eu só falei uma roupa mais séria, mais chique. Nada de calça jeans e tênis, estamos combinados?

- Gatinha, eu ando com roupa séria o tempo todo.

- Um tempinho a mais não irá lhe fazer mal, por favor! Por mim! – ela tentou dramatizar.

- Ok, o que eu não faço para alegrar essa minha princesa saltitante, não?

- Ahhh! Te amo, amor! Agora tenho que me arrumar! Tchau! – ela desligou sem dar-lhe mais oportunidades de falar, afinal, uma maquiagem perfeita não se faz sozinha, certo?

Já no hospital, o clima estava cada vez mais quente. E não era por falta de ar condicionado.

Carlisle estava tão nervoso que, mesmo quando tentava não olhar os atributos de Esme, seus olhos o entregavam.

Ela, por outro lado, se sentia radiante com o efeito que causava naquele homem tão interessante.

- Bem – ele pigarreou após ser pego encarando seu generoso decote pela própria, – me desculpe, mas qual era mesmo o assunto que tinha para falar comigo?

Naquele instante, o sorriso de Esme sumiu de seus lábios e o nervosismo começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Era a hora, ela sabia e podia sentir que não haveria volta. Mas seu coração pulsava tão alto, e suas mãos tremiam tanto, que se ela se permitisse relaxar, ele saberia no ato que ela estava bem nervosa, tanto quanto ele.

Ela encarou as mãos, que estavam em cima da mesa, e criou a coragem para dizer.

- Sabe, eu nunca fiz isso antes... Isso de tomar a iniciativa, sabe? – ela olhou para ele em busca de incentivo.

- Hmm... Na verdade, não. Do que exatamente estamos falando aqui?

- Eu fiz uma aposta! – ela se levantou e disse desesperada.

- Aposta? Como assim?

- Bem, acontece que aquela enfermeira Mary – e Esme torcia para existir alguém com o nome assim! – disse que eu nunca conseguiria sair com o homem mais bonito desse hospital! – ela disse sorrindo nervosamente.

Carlisle, que a princípio estava com o semblante sério – pois estava escondendo uma pura irritação com umas das mais de quatro Marys que trabalhavam no hospital, e na qual ele teria que investigar para saber qual foi, – não pode esconder o sorriso ao notar o que ela havia falado "o homem mais bonito do hospital". E, bem, seu ego inflou naquele instante.

Logo, ele estava de pé ao lado de uma Esme eufórica por perceber o que suas palavras haviam feito com o mais novo "amor de sua vida", mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse que ganhou tal título "ainda".

- Espere... Isso quer dizer que você – ele apontou para ela, que estava a cada instante mais e mais perto, – quer sair comigo?

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Claro, e quem seria o homem mais bonito do hospital senão o senhor?

Carlisle estava vermelho, embora não conseguisse esconder o sorriso de felicidade. Aquela era a cantada mais inusitada que ele já havia levado. E embora quisesse dizer "sim!", algo lá dentro o dizia que era melhor que dissesse "não". Afinal, a bela jovem à sua frente era irmã de seu funcionário, no final das contas.

Mas, quando ele foi transformar seus pensamentos em palavras, Esme aproveitou para se aproximar ainda mais e beijá-lo.

Com tanto empenho da parte dela, ficava mesmo bem difícil para ele resistir. E, sem saída, logo estava correspondendo ao beijo da garota no qual ele sabia que não conseguiria dizer não, mesmo que fosse moralmente questionável dizer sim.

Um tempo depois, quando ambos estavam ofegantes e se olhando com grandes sorrisos estampados nos rostos, ela temeu que a situação tomasse um caminho ruim e, antes que ele dissesse que não iria, com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que precisava trabalhar, ela disse.

- Depois desse beijo, eu não aceito um não. E, eu sei também que você sai agora, pois, perguntei a Mary.

- Ah, sim, Mary, aquela entregadora de chefes...

- Pois é...

E, mesmo que sem pensar, eles estavam abraçados novamente se beijando. Esme podia crer que, pelo menos, já havia chamado sua atenção. Agora só precisava arrastá-lo para fora.


	13. Insegurança

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 13:** "Insegurança"

Esme tinha medo de parar de beijá-lo naquele instante e nunca mais vê-lo perto de si. A simples possibilidade de ele fugir de seus braços era aterradora, e ela não poderia viver com aquilo pela vida toda.

Embora tivesse tido inúmeros namoradinhos, nenhum deles a fazia se sentir como aqueles belos olhos azuis faziam com que se sentisse. O toque de Carlisle e seu beijo era a sensação mais perfeita que ela podia sentir, se sobressaltando a toda e qualquer aventurinha banal que ela já havia tido.

Era como se só naquele instante ela pudesse perceber que, na verdade, o amava, e não poderia viver sem ele. Mesmo que realmente não houvesse nada entre eles, de fato, fora que estavam se beijando avidamente na sala de médicos do hospital, ao qual ele comandava.

Nem em seus sonhos mais ousados, ela poderia ter pensando em encontrar o amor de sua vida no local onde mais odiava. Onde pagaria para não ter que pisar. Tal como diabo da ruz, Esme fugia de sangue e hospitais. O simples cheiro do local a deixava enjoada. Uma tristeza para Nathaniel, que sonhava em ter sua filha caçula seguindo sua profissão, tal qual seu filho mais velho.

Mas ali, naquele momento, o único cheiro que suas narinas captavam era o dele. E o aroma era tão perfeito que ela sabia que não conseguiria mais viver sem senti-lo a cada instante. Ela sabia que era dependente daquele cheiro dali para frente, daquele sorriso e daquele abraço tão perfeito. E, é claro, daquele beijo que Jesus do céu, a deixava totalmente doida.

Como que tirada de um sonho, ela sentiu ser levemente separada dele. Quando suas testas se tocaram, com medo, ela abriu os olhos, temendo que ele estivesse tremendamente arrependido do que havia acontecido.

Ela começava a tremer levemente quando viu sua expressão de diversão, ele sorria e isso a fez refletir seu estado, esquecendo um pouco o nervosismo. Talvez ele correspondesse, mas ela ainda teria de ter certeza disso antes de soltar fogos de artifício e encher sua sala de bexigas coloridas e cartões de "eu te amo" amarrados em suas cordinhas.

Ele iria dizer algo, e ela já preparava para ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas tão perfeitas.

- Eu preciso ir... – bem, não exatamente essas. Pois estas aqui machucavam e saíram como espadas atiradas diretamente em seu coração.

Ela se perguntava o que havia feito para ele fugir e se haveria volta. Quando tentava formular alguma frase para questioná-lo, seus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas pela sensação de perda. Ele se afastou um pouco mais para olhá-la alarmado.

- Não, não é isso, por favor. Eu... – mas ela o cortou. Não ouvir que a amava era uma coisa, mas ouvir que ele a odiava era demais para suportar.

Ela levantou a mão no ar para que parasse. Depois, tentou se soltar, mas como os braços dele ainda a seguravam, Esme se sentia ridícula por não poder correr dali e encarou o chão em derrota.

- Escute, Esme, por favor – ele tentou recuperar seu olhar, mesmo sem poder soltá-la, pois temia que ela corresse dali e nunca mais a encontrasse em sua vida.

- Eu entendi... Não precisa criar uma desculpa elaborada. Eu só pegarei minha bolsa e irei embora. Isso nunca aconteceu, não se preocupe... – ela falou já molhando seu próprio vestido com grossas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Embora ela quisesse parecer forte, o choro e a impossibilidade de conseguir encará-lo indicavam deveriam passar a ele como se sentia idiota agora.

"Mas parecia tão certo a alguns minutos atrás. Como fui estúpida!", sua mente gritava.

Carlisle também não podia crer em suas palavras. Ela não podia fugir dali. Tudo bem que não se conheciam, mas ele realmente não estava disposto a deixar aquela garota sair pela porta e nunca mais vê-la.

Era um futuro triste demais sem ela ao seu lado e ele não conseguiria viver consigo, mesmo se não conseguisse disser algo antes de Esme partir. Afinal, ela não podia ir embora. Ele demorou tanto tempo para encontrar alguém que ele realmente gostasse da companhia, da personalidade, entre outras coisas. Ele não suportaria mais a solidão.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu banquei a estúpida, eu sei – ela lhe respondeu, ainda sem encará-lo.

Ele sorriu. Não queria deixá-la só. Sabia que estaria cometendo um grande erro ao deixá-la ali sozinha, mas que cometeria um maior ainda se aceitasse o pedido de saírem assim. Preso entre a cruz e a espada, em um dilema de lealdade e amor, ele sabia que não haveria escolha ali. E que Deus o ajudasse em sua decisão, pois seu coração ganhava a dura batalha com seu cérebro.

Ela ainda forçava para que ele a largasse quando Carlisle beijou sua testa. Esme parou de se mexer ao sentir o doce e delicado beijo em sua testa, afinal, ela achava que ele iria dispensá-la e aquela atitude a deixou atônita.

Carlisle soltou um de seus braços de seu redor, apenas para levantar o olhar daquela garota com sua mão e poder tocar a ponta de seu nariz com o dedo indicador, tal qual se faz com uma criança travessa.

- Escute, eu não queria ter que deixá-la um minuto que fosse aqui. Mas que tipo de homem eu seria se aceitasse sair com você com uma roupa suja de hospital, hein? Aposto que você não aprovaria...

Aquilo fez o sorriso de Esme se acender, e ela não resistiu a olhá-lo.

Porém, sua fisionomia acabou mudando logo em seguida. Deus ela não havia percebido que ele realmente estava bem sujo... Éca!

- Isso aí é...? – ela disse tapando o nariz e tentando segurar o enjôo.

- Você não vai querer saber, eu garanto.

Ela olhou para seu rosto, tentando não olhar para aquela mancha amarela ali, bem ali onde ela jurava que havia apertado alguns minutos atrás.

Esme tentava não ser tomada pelo nojo repentino, afinal, aquele era o homem da sua vida e uma mancada dessas acabaria de vez com suas chances. Mas ela podia jurar que sua fobia por hospitais começaria a dar sinais de vida em breve.

"Você é mais forte que isso Esme, por favor! Aguente!", ela entoava seu mantra interno, enquanto soltava seu nariz e tentava sorrir para ele.

Carlisle olhou para ela sorrindo e imaginou que fosse de sua falta de jeito. Mas, uma coisa ele podia afirmar, ele estava mais tranquilo de que a encontraria ali quando voltasse. Sim, ele não a conhecia, mas não podia aceitar a ideia de não vê-la mais quando saísse.

- Promete que me esperará?

- Sim, eu espero, é claro – ela sorriu. – Mas, você não demora, né? – ela perguntou meio incerta se deveria, mas sentindo os primeiros sinais de sua falta de ar quererem dar sinal de vida.

- Claro que não – ele lhe respondeu antes de lhe dar um novo selinho. – Eu volto em alguns minutos.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ficou lhe vendo sair pela porta. No minuto seguinte, já se sentia flutuar, tal qual um balão de gás, devido a tanta felicidade.

- Esqueça seus medos, Esme! A única falta de ar que você terá daqui para frente é de beijar demais! – elas sussurrou para si, tocando seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos e sorrindo em seguida.

Ele era lindo, perfeito, a materialização de seus sonhos, e havia aceitado sair com ela. Mesmo que nunca houvesse a visto antes. Não poderia haver uma sorte maior neste mundo do que a que Esme sentia agora. E ela tinha certeza de que iria aproveitar cada segundo e tentar torná-los eternos.

Rafael já se encaminhava para o apartamento de Alice naquele momento. Ele podia jurar que esperaria por ela de qualquer forma, afinal, quando ela estava pronta na hora em que ele chegava?

Ele parou em frente ao prédio em que Alice e Isabella moravam, dividindo um apartamento modesto, mas aconchegante e bem organizado. Embora, há tempos já fizesse planos de fazê-la mudar de endereço, para um no qual estivesse sempre ao seu lado quando acordassem pela manhã.

Logo que saiu do carro, deparou-se com o porteiro, Demetri, que o cumprimentou alegre.

- Boa tarde, doutor! Como tem andado?

- Muito bem, Demetri, e você?

- Também estou bem. Não tão bem como o senhor, não? Afinal, ainda não consegui convencer a garota que amo a me dar uma chance.

- Bem, tudo tem sua hora, não é mesmo? Às vezes não é bem ela – ele respondeu dando de ombros. Afinal, Demetri sempre tentava puxar papo de modo a dar a entender que precisava de ajuda para conquistar a amiga de sua namorada.

- Bem, na verdade, eu espero que seja sim, pois ela é linda.

Querendo sair daquele assunto desconfortável, pois embora achasse o porteiro simpático, ele o achava velho demais para a Bella; isso era fato. Rafael acabou cortando-o com o único assunto que não o deixaria tão chateado: sua pressa por ver sua namorada.

- Sabe se Alice já está pronta?

- Alice? Ah, não, ela não desceu ainda... Quer que eu interfone para lá?

- Não, não precisa. Eu irei subir, tenho mesmo que lhe entregar algo.

- Ok – ele concordou, enquanto abria a trava do portão para que Rafael entrasse.

Não demorou para que ele rumasse ao elevador e apertasse o botão do andar onde sua amada residia. Não havia ninguém aquela hora usando o elevador, aliás, um fato bem incomum, como ele mesmo pensou sozinho.

"Essas pessoas ou vem correndo do trabalho ou vem tão devagar que chegam bem tarde", ele pensou consigo.

O andar chegou em um instante e não demorou para que ele chegasse a porta e apertasse a campainha. Alice, que terminava de fazer sua maquiagem naquele instante, correu para atender após um rápido "já vai!" gritado.

Logo, ela corria em direção a porta e a abriu sem consultar o olho mágico.

- Amor! Já? – ela se assustou. – Por que subiu?

- Saudades – ele respondeu, lhe dando um selinho em seguida.

- Hmm... Fora isso, aposto que não aguentou o porteiro, né? Sabe, ele tem tombos enormes pela Bella.

- Ah, é? Nem notei... – ele deu de ombros, mas ela ficou o encarando. – Ok, foi por causa disso também, mas a saudade era bem grande, viu? Não posso nem quantificá-la.

- Owwwn, você é tão fofo, sabia?

- Sério? E o que mereço por isso?

- Um abraço! – ela foi até ele e o abraçou.

- Só?

- Claro, se ficar te beijando acabo com minha maquiagem, e minha super produção não vai ter valido nada, não é mesmo?

- Ah, então está bem...

- Não faz essa carinha – ela disse ao tocar o rosto dele, – prometo que depois de encherei de beijos, ok?

Ele a levantou um pouco do chão e olhando em seus olhos a desafiou:

- Vou cobrar, viu? Não tente me enganar.

Ela sorriu, ele ainda roubou um selinho antes de colocá-la de volta ao chão e levou um leve tapinha em protesto.

- Menino mau!

- Mau, é?

- Sim – ela disse o abraçando, – mas gosto de você assim também.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ele a parou antes que ela beijasse ele, tudo para jogar o jogo dela e deixar que desta vez ela ficasse na expectativa. – Que vamos nos atrasar para o local onde quer que você queria que fossemos.

- Oh! Deus, é verdade! Vamos!

- Aliás, para onde vamos mesmo?

- Eu dou as coordenadas no caminho, gatinho. Não vai ter muitas dicas antes de pisar lá não. É uma surpresa!

- Ok, se quer assim, tudo bem – ele deu de ombros.

Alice pegou sua bolsa e ambos saíram do apartamento. Ela lhe entregou a chave do apartamento para que ele o trancasse, enquanto ela enviaria uma mensagem no celular para Bella.

Afinal, a amiga podia tomar um susto por chegar e não vê-la, né? Mas essa era a desculpa oficial, pois, na verdade, ela queria muito que Bella tentasse descobrir aonde Esme ia, a fim de evitarem uma catástrofe!


	14. Encontro Duplo

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 14:** "Encontro Duplo"

Finalmente o turno de Bella acabava naquele momento. Seus pés doíam, sua cabeça latejava e ela tinha certeza que aqueles dias estavam chegando, pois se sentia irritada e triste ao mesmo tempo, sem motivo aparente.

Ela, junto de sua amiga e companheira de sofrimento, Luiza, deixavam a lanchonete e seguiam juntas até o ponto de ônibus em uma conversa sobre o como eram exploradas.

- Acho que deveríamos ganhar mais – Luiza disse convicta.

- Bem, lanchonetes sempre são conhecidas por pagarem pouco mesmo – Bella deu de ombros.

Claro que ela concordava que deveriam receber mais pelo que faziam, mas ela estava conformada somente por trabalhar e ter como pagar suas contas, mesmo que sempre vivesse no aperto.

- Eu sei, mas é que não ganhamos o suficiente para aturar o Aro oito horas por dia, isso é fato!

- De certa forma, é verdade, deveríamos reclamar no Sindicato! – Bella disse antes de elas começarem a rir.

- E se eles disserem que não podem fazer nada, nós deixamos eles trabalharem uma semana com o Aro na cola deles!

- Eu aprovo!

Elas pararam no ponto e Luiza lembrou que precisava fazer uma ligação.

- Opa! Estava quase me esquecendo! Tenho que ligar para minha mãe e avisar que o pedreiro vai começar a trabalhar amanhã cedo na casa dela.

- Ixi, obras?

- É, uma parte do telhado da casa do vizinho decidiu criar asas com a última ventania e quase acabou com tudo nas casas do lado. Minha mãe tem que vir hoje para casa se não quiser acordar com marteladas na orelha amanhã.

- Gente, que perigo.

- É, o cara ainda não queria pagar!

- Que folgado!

- Mas ele viu que brigar com meu pai não dava certo.

- Acho que ele foi esperto, ninguém quer brigar com o delegado.

- É, não mesmo! – elas voltaram a rir, enquanto Luiza caçava seu celular na bolsa, que era tão grande quanto a do gato Felix e tinha tantas coisas como o saco de presentes do papai Noel.

Bella também decidiu pegar seu celular e foi assim que constatou que estava sem bateria.

- Ixi... Espero que a Alice não tenha tentado falar comigo.

- Sem bateria?

- Sim.

- Se bem que – ela disse ao finalmente achar seu próprio celular, – ela deve estar bem ocupada com o namorado uma hora dessas.

- Eu não quero nem pensar nisso!

- Sabe, nem eu... – ela riu.

- Aliás, você o conhece?

- Não, mas como ela fala dele tanto quando vai na lanchonete, eu acho que ele deve ser tipo um deus grego na Terra.

- Meu Deus, o fã clube do Rafael está aumentando! Alice que se cuide! – Bella brincou. – E olha que ele conquista até quem não conhece, que perigo!

- Quem manda ela fazer propaganda positiva, não é mesmo? O certo é fazer negativa, para ninguém querer roubá-lo!

- Tem fundamento...

- Mãaae! – Luiza fez um sinal com a mão para Bella, quando sua mãe finalmente atendeu o telefone.

Bella passou a observar a rua, torcendo para que o ônibus viesse o quanto antes para que pudesse chegar em casa, tomar um banho e aproveitar as maravilhas de um pote de sorvete em frente a televisão até tarde.

Tudo que ela podia pensar é que torcia para que Esme não aprontasse nada demais e que Alice não topasse com a amiga. Mas logo ela espantou esse pensamento, pois a Esme que ela conhecia nunca iria a nada que não fosse uma balada ou um barzinho badalado, ela sabia que Alice não daria a mancada de levar Rafael em um lugar desses.

Esme já quase furava o chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro quando Carlisle apareceu a sua frente. Ele estava perfeito, impecável e totalmente cheiroso para ela. Ela olhou brevemente no relógio quando lembrou que precisava respirar e viu que ele não havia demorado quase nada.

- Bem, e então? Para onde pretende me arrastar? – ele brincou ao ver que ela não dizia nada.

- Na verdade, bem eu vou deixá-lo escolher, afinal, eu já escolhi a companhia, não?

Ele sorriu para ela. É claro que imaginava que o grande plano dela possuía alguma falha, e viu que ela não havia pensado na possibilidade de um "sim" da parte dele.

- Ok, acho que posso pensar em algo.

Mas ela teve um estalo, não podia encontrar a cunhada com o irmão e decidiu fazer um pedido.

- Poderia ser algo não tão movimentado, não é? Não queria um lugar onde a música estivesse tão alta que não pudéssemos conversar – ela sorriu ao imaginar que Alice arrastaria Rafael para alguma baladinha de sábado.

- Sim, claro. Afinal eu quero conhecer mais sobre você – ele disse.

Ela pegou a bolsa e deu a mão para ele. E foi assim, bem juntinhos, que deixaram o hospital com enormes sorrisos no rosto.

Mesmo que não soubessem, um estava mais que maravilhado com o fato de poder sair com o outro naquele instante. Sem contar que torciam imensamente para o encontro se repetir várias vezes, mesmo que ele não tivesse começado de fato ainda.

Edward levou Lucy e as crianças para a casa de Jasper após o lanche. Enquanto ela foi fazer as crianças tomarem banho e se prepararem para dormir. Edward foi ver o estado do amigo e confirmar se ele havia, ou não, comido algo.

Ele procurou por toda parte, e antes que o encontrasse, topou com a governanta, Gertrudes, uma senhora idosa que trabalhava para a família de Maria há anos. Ela havia voltado do velório um pouco antes do enterro, pois havia passado mal.

- Olá, senhor.

- Olá, Gertrudes. Está melhor?

- Sim, senhor. Foi apenas uma queda de pressão.

- Mas você foi ver isso, não?

- Harrison me levou ao hospital, realmente foi só isso.

- Bem, eu nem esperava encontrá-la aqui hoje, para ser sincero...

- Não podia deixa essa família sozinha, não na ausência da minha menina... – ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward sabia o quanto a governanta amava sua prima e o quanto estava sendo sincera naquelas palavras.

- Mesmo assim, se me lembro bem, a Maria lhe aposentou faz alguns dias, não?

- Sim, mas eu havia prometido ficar até que encontrassem outra pessoa. Mas não tenho mais certeza se realmente vou poder deixá-los agora.

Edward foi até ela e tocou seu ombro.

- Eu fico realmente feliz por você ser uma pessoa tão boa, eles realmente precisam da senhora. Mas, se realmente for ficar, então é justo que seja registrada de novo, viu? A Maria não apoiaria que ficasse sem garantias.

- Eu sei querido, mas é que realmente não me sinto pronta para deixá-los.

- Mas, e sua filha? Você não iria visitá-la por um tempo?

- Eu iria, mas liguei avisando o ocorrido e ela apoiou minha decisão.

- Bem, então...

Edward viu que tudo estava impecavelmente limpo, até demais para que Jasper tivesse se aventurado em fazer algo antes de Gertrudes chegar.

- A senhora, por acaso, viu o Jasper?

- Vi sim, querido, ele está trancado em seu escritório desde que chegou. A propósito, eu estou tão preocupada, ele não comeu nada.

- Eu suspeitava isso.

- Acredita que nem a sopinha que eu fiz, ele quis tomar? Ele vai ficar doente assim...

- Não se preocupe – ele tentou sorrir para ela, – me dê a sopa que eu vou fazê-lo comer um pouco.

- Não vai brigar com ele, não?

- Claro que não, Jasper está sofrendo. Mas vou fazê-lo ver que, se até os filhos dele comeram, ele tem que fazer o mesmo. Pois, cá entre nós, ele já chegou nos trinta e não tem desculpa para se comportar pior do que seus filhos de treze, não?

A senhora sorriu e foi pegar o que Edward pediu. Ela queria levar até lá, mas ele disse que embora não tivesse habilidades extremas com uma bandeja, prometia não deixar cair e só sair do escritório quando Jasper comece.

Alice e Rafael chegaram à exposição que ela havia escolhido. Ele sabia que a namorada sempre escolhia os locais mais inusitados para ir, e não era realmente fácil de se adivinhar o que ela tinha em mente para fazer. Porém, ficou feliz por estarem ali.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e sussurrou.

- Você é adivinha, minha linda?

Ela sorriu, aliviada internamente por ele ter gostado do programinha a dois e feliz por pensar que poderia entretê-lo ali sem problemas. Pelo menos até que Esme ou Bella dessem sinal de vida.

Aliás, ela estava revoltadíssima por Bella não responder a suas mensagens. Ela sabia que iria pedir boas explicações depois. Mas torcia para que ela não tivesse respondido apenas por saber que Esme iria a outro lugar.

Se apegando àquela ideia, Alice saiu do carro após Rafael abrir a porta para ela, e lhe deu a mão para seguirem até a entrada.

Na verdade, ela achava o programa tão chique de se fazer que não imaginava Esme passando por ali. Não que a cunhada não fosse refinada, mas ela sabia que o espírito interior de Esme não havia chego nem aos 15 anos ainda, mesmo que seus documentos dissessem que ela tinha 22 anos.

Jane estava tomando banho, enquanto seu irmão conversava com a tia em seu quarto.

- A senhora acha que mamãe sentiu muita dor?

Lucy engoliu em seco, mas tentou sorrir e demonstrar mais leveza ao tratar daquele assunto. Ela não queria o sobrinho tendo pesadelos à noite por conta de um comentário seu. Ele não merecia sofrer mais do que já estava sofrendo.

- Meu anjo – ela o cobriu e se sentou ao seu lado, pegando sua mão, – sua mãe era uma pessoa boa, e eu tenho certeza de que as pessoas boas não sofrem na hora da morte. Deus não faria isso, ela era um anjo.

Ele olhou para baixo, tentando não chorar na frente da tia. Mas ela acabou se abraçando a ele e beijando sua cabeça para que ela mesma não chorasse em sua frente. Afinal, Edward havia dito que ela precisava ser forte e ela estava tentando não decepcionar mais.

- Eu sinto tanta falta dela... – ele disse entre soluços, ainda em seus braços.

- Eu também, meu lindo, eu também... Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela estará olhando por você e Jane, ok? E, bem, eu estarei aqui para o que precisar também.

- Você promete? – ele se livrou de seus braços para olhá-la.

- Prometo, meu lindo, eu estarei aqui, ok?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela lhe colocou na cama de novo.

- Agora, durma – ela beijou sua testa. – Pois eu também tenho que colocar sua irmã na cama. Qualquer coisa me chame, ok? Eu estarei no quarto de hóspedes.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e se virou de lado. Lucy apagou a luz, fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao quarto da frente, o de sua sobrinha. Mas, tentou segurar suas lágrimas antes de entrar e repetiu para si que devia ser forte. Mesmo que fosse extremamente difícil.


	15. Você Aqui?

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 15:** "Você Aqui!?"

Jasper ouviu a porta se abrir, mas continuou debruçado na mesa. Em sua mente, ele só imaginava ser sua governanta novamente querendo fazê-lo comer algo. Mas ele não estava com fome, embora tivesse lhe prometido que comeria depois... Mesmo que, no fundo, não intencionasse cumprir com essa promessa tão cedo, Jasper repetiria isso para não preocupá-la.

Ele ouviu passos ressoarem pelo piso, vindo cada vez mais para perto dele, seguido de um barulho sutil de algo a ser colocado em sua mesa. Mesmo a contra gosto, ele olhou para a bandeja que havia sido colocada ali e depois subiu o olhar, dando de cara com Edward.

- Deveria dormir na cama, sabe. Não por nada, mas isso pode lhe dar dor nas costas.

Edward tentou soar brincalhão, mesmo que soubesse que o amigo estava mal. Levar as coisas a ferro e a fogo para começar uma briga não ajudaria, e ainda não faria com que conseguisse obter algum sucesso em fazê-lo comer. E Edward sabia bem isso.

Jasper puxou os braços da mesa e tomou ar para dizer.

- Agradeço pela preocupação, mas não estou com fome.

- Eu sei – ele deu de ombros, – as crianças e eu também não estávamos, mas Lucy nos fez comer e agora eu farei o mesmo com você – ele sorriu.

- Fico feliz que ela tenha conseguido... – Jasper respondeu apenas a primeira parte do comentário. – Achei que eles seriam mais teimosos.

- Teimosos? Um pouco... Mas as crianças não foram nada perto do pai delas. Gertrudes estava aos prantos na cozinha, sabia? E isso não se faz para uma senhora como ela.

Jasper suspirou pesaroso, antes de desculpar-se. Ele sabia que estava sendo um pouco teimoso também, mas não conseguia sentir nenhuma outra necessidade que não fosse a de ficar sozinho naquele momento.

- Me desculpe, Edward. Também pedirei isso para ela mais uma vez... Embora eu tenha dito que comeria qualquer coisa depois. Ela não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Não precisa? Você a conhece, e, aliás, ela te conhece tão bem que sabe que era mentira que comeria. Então, já sabe, ela lhe fez até o que comer, olha só.

Contra aquele argumento, não havia o que dizer. Jasper simplesmente preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Edward puxou a cadeira na frente de sua mesa e se sentou.

- Faça uma senhora feliz, coma um pouco.

- Você não poderia comer e dizer que fui eu? – ele perguntou.

- Jasper! – Edward se fez de ultrajado. – Temos quanto? Dez anos? Não creio que me pediu isso!

Jasper deu de ombros e um breve sorriso.

- Bem, eu tentei.

- É, tentou, mas, vai, come logo. Antes que esfrie de vez.

Edward lhe empurrou a bandeja com a tigela de sopa.

- Aproveite que ainda está quente, porque sopa fria é praticamente impossível de descer. Eu, particularmente, não vejo graça em sopa. Mas já que você gosta, né? E, aliás, mesmo que não gostasse, o simples fato de aquela senhora, tão bondosa, ter vindo diretamente do hospital para lhe fazer isso, com tanto carinho e preocupação, já se torna obrigatório que coma.

- Sabe – Jasper pegou a colher, – já foi o suficiente até o "já que você gosta", não precisava de tanto drama assim.

Edward sorriu.

- É bom saber, mas eu não podia dar brechas para você escapar.

Jasper comeu uma colherada, quase vazia, é verdade. E voltou a se pronunciar.

- Acho que você seria um bom pai.

- Sério? Meu sonho é mandar alguém para o castigo, então fica esperto moleque! – ele disse em tom de zombaria. – Vou ficar de olho se você come ou joga para o cachorro.

- Mas eu não tenho cachorro...

- Não me desobedeça, rapazinho.

- Mas eu não desobedeci!

- Respondeu! Menino respondão. Onde você estava com a cabeça quando te eduquei?

- Edward...

- Ok, ok. Ficarei de olho mesmo assim.

Jasper deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

Edward realmente sabia como mudar os ares quando queria. Ele sabia soar de forma convincente, pegando no ponto fraco de quem o ouvia.

Mesmo que nunca tivesse visto a pessoa na vida, ele era bom em palpites e sempre sabia o que fazer. Era como "se tornar o melhor amigo da pessoa instantaneamente", sabendo todas as suas necessidades momentâneas e o que era preciso para convencê-la a cooperar. Habilidade esta que ele e sua prima, Maria, sabiam usar muito bem para melhorar os ares de onde estavam. Mesmo nas piores situações.

Não era a toa que Edward havia conseguido o primeiro emprego para ele e Jasper quando tinham apenas 14 anos, com um projeto de software projetado capengamente. Isso na idade em que a maioria dos garotos só pensava em ser um grande jogador no time de basquete da escola.

Neste período, aliás, Edward já era o presidente do clube de Xadrez do colégio, e Jasper do de Astronomia. Ambos ocupando os cargos mais altos do lugar com a menor idade até então.

Maria só mudaria de volta para os Estados Unidos com os pais dois anos depois, para se juntar a eles em suas aventuras. Não que ela fosse boa em hardwares ou softwares, mas ela passava horas vendo-os trabalhar, sempre fascinada e sem questionar.

Ela primeiramente se sentia sozinha e tinha como único amigo Edward. Mas tão logo quanto conheceu Jasper, já se deram bem, e o primo gostava muito dessa amizade, pois podiam sempre se salvar de encrencas, já que Maria estava por perto para colaborar com a desculpa.

Tanto os pais dela, quanto os de Edward, eram conselheiros das Nações Unidas e viviam em mudança. O que fez com que Maria vivesse mudando de país com seus pais a cada quatro anos, morando em boa parte do mundo antes mesmo de chegar à adolescência.

Edward só escapou de viver assim porque sua mãe havia se afastado do cargo após seu nascimento. Ela temia não estar em um país que pudesse lhe oferecer um ensino adequado. Mas seu marido, o pai de Edward, embora concordasse com o posicionamento da esposa, seguiu sua carreira e quase não parava em casa, por mais que tentasse.

No caso da prima, tanto a mãe quanto o pai não conseguiram abandonar as causas humanitárias, mesmo com uma bebê de colo. Foi assim que Gertrudes entrou em sua vida, quando Maria tinha apenas dois meses de vida.

Maria e a filha da babá se tornaram praticamente irmãs e parceiras de crime instantaneamente. Elas sempre viajavam com a família Garcia, já que o marido de Gertrudes falecera meses antes de ela conseguir o emprego de babá.

Quando Maria chegou aos dezesseis anos, a oportunidade de voltar para o país de origem de seus pais foi aceita na mesma hora por eles. Afinal, logo ela teria que cursar uma faculdade e não haveria como fazer isso em um país mulçumano, o último no qual moraram.

A vinda deles foi bem recebida pelos familiares. A garota se tornou o acontecimento na escola, mesmo que nunca tivesse frequentado uma, já que estudava em casa. E embora pudesse escolher os amigos que quisesse, ela preferia ficar com o primo e com Jasper.

Em apenas algumas semanas, Edward percebeu que segurava vela por ali, mas sempre esteve ao lado deles, mesmo quando a prima descobriu que estava grávida e eles decidiram se casar. Para o escândalo geral da escola, mas que contou com uma boa aceitação das duas famílias, já que eles visivelmente se amavam e eram responsáveis o suficiente para assumir tal responsabilidade, sem abandonar os estudos.

Carlisle queria um programa que não estragasse todo o clima, mas não podia pensar em nada bom o suficiente para levar aquela garota tão perfeita.

Foi parado em um semáforo que lhe veio à luz, afinal um grande outdoor estampava um programa que ela provavelmente poderia gostar de fazer.

Ele decidiu arriscar, e mesmo sem mencionar, decidiu seguir para lá.

Alice estava amando os quadros e as estátuas. A exposição realmente havia sido uma ótima ideia de programa a dois, e ela já pensava em repetir o passeio em outras ocasiões.

"Não é que fugir da Esme me deu uma boa ideia?", ela sorriu com o pensamento.

Em frete a inúmeras obras, ela e Rafael conversaram sobre seus significados e o que elas transmitiam a quem as vissem. O passeio estava incrível, mas por mais perfeito que esteja, seu corpo sempre quer uma pausa para o banheiro.

- Amor, eu precisava dar um pulinho no toalete...

- Tudo bem – ele beijou sua mão, – vamos procurar onde fica.

Eles andaram por alguns corredores até chegar em uma placa. Como os dois banheiros eram próximos, Rafael decidiu ir também, já que provavelmente Alice levaria uma vida retocando a maquiagem, arrumando o cabelo e outras inúmeras mil coisas que mulheres fazem antes de deixar o local em uns cinquenta minutos – porque os cinco minutos que elas prometem demorar, ganham mais quarenta e cinco após uma olhada no espelho, por mais perfeita que elas estejam.

Ela ainda lhe deu um selinho antes de entrar.

O local, aliás, era uma obra de arte à parte, e Alice correu para um dos reservados que estavam vagos antes que se prendesse nos detalhes.

Na saída do reservado, ela se dirigiu à pia e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Naquele instante, ela bateu os olhos na bolsa e decidiu pegar seu celular.

- Aí meu Deus, eu tenho que ligar pra Bella, preciso de notícias!

E o telefone nem ao menos chamava...

- Droga, aposto que a bateria dela acabou! – ela sussurrou para si, não queria parecer uma louca falando sozinha.

Sem muita alternativa, ela decidiu ligar logo para Esme mesmo. Se não tinha como Bella mediar, o jeito era ela ligar para a cunhada e tentar programar perguntas que pudessem ser respondidas com "sim ou não".

O telefone tocou e ela podia jurar que havia um toque parecido soando naquele banheiro. Foi quando uma das portas de outro reservado se abriu e uma mocinha saiu de lá correndo com a bolsa até a pia, despejando quase tudo ali que Alice gelou.

- Esme? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!

Esme subiu o olhar de suas coisas sobre a pia e encarou o reflexo de Alice no banheiro, se virando para a própria em seguida.

- Alice?! Ai, meu Deus! Diga que está sozinha, pelo amor de Deus!

- Você sabe que não! Mas, como assim você veio justo aqui?

- Ele escolheu! Não achei que vocês tivessem gosto parecido, oras! Você vive falando que eu não sei escolher um primeiro local de encontro descente, por isso sou chutada. Eu não queria correr o risco! – ela disse nervosamente.

Mas não foi preciso dizer mais nada, pois as duas correram até a porta naquele instante, se elas estavam ali, a possibilidade de Rafael e o acompanhante de Esme se encontrarem no outro banheiro, ou fora dele, era assustadoramente possível.

Alice viu Rafael olhando para o outro lado, esperando no corredor, mas nenhum sinal de Carlisle. Ela suspirou em alívio.

- O plano é o seguinte, eu vou até lá e arrasto ele daqui, só depois de sumirmos de vista, você sai, ok? – Alice disse.

Esme concordou com a cabeça e a Alice saiu pela porta, seguindo com um sorriso até onde o namorado estava.

Porém, antes que ela chegasse a Rafael, ele avistou Carlisle saindo do banheiro masculino.

Alice empalideceu instantaneamente, ainda mais quando um foi cumprimentar o outro.

- Ai Deus... – ela sussurrou, enquanto forçava seus pés a andar até eles. – Força, Alice...

Os dois já conversavam sobre como era incrível se encontrarem justamente ali, quando Alice pegou a mão de Rafael.

- Linda, olha quem está aqui.

Alice tentou sorrir e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Olá, senhor Cullen.

- Não precisa ser tão formal, Alice. Somos amigos, não? – Carlisle respondeu.

- Ah, sim, mas é por educação... – ela disse nervosamente, enquanto voltava seus olhos para a porta de onde havia saído.

- Mas o que lhe trouxe aqui, Carlisle? – Rafael perguntou. – Não sabia que viria hoje. Poderíamos ter combinado de vir juntos.

- É que eu estou com uma garota; não sabia que viríamos aqui também – ele respondeu.

Alice arregalou seus olhos com as palavras de Carlisle e temeu que acabasse falando que "a garota" era justamente a irmã de Rafael.

- Bem, não sabia que estava namorado. Escondeu o jogo para as enfermeiras não ficarem com ciúmes, não? – Rafael brincou.

Alice suava frio, ela precisava arrastar Rafael dali. Mas, como? Ela colocou sua própria mão testa e massageou seus olhos, ela precisava de ideias. Já estava óbvio o quanto ela estava nervosa e não conseguia pensar como agir. Era tão visível, que até Carlisle percebeu que sua mão estava trêmula.

- Você parece meio pálida, Alice. Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Rafael olhou para ela nesse instante e percebeu que Carlisle estava correto, a namorada dele não parecia nada bem.

- Alice? Amor?

Como se o mundo girasse, tomada de nervosismo, Alice não conseguia achar sua voz para responder que tudo estava bem. Seus reflexos estavam lentos e ela parou de ter noção de onde estava.

No minuto seguinte, ela já estava desmaiada, devido ao nervosismo, e Rafael e Carlisle a acudiam.

Esme que via tudo escondida, pela fresta da porta do banheiro, quase saiu correndo para acudir a amiga. Mas se segurou, aquilo poderia ser só encenação, não?

- Alice, você é uma atriz e tanto! – ela disse sozinha com um sorriso. – Ou será que não? Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço?

Esme fechou a porta do banheiro e voltou para dentro nervosa, torcendo para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com a cunhada e que fosse apenas encenação. Também torcia para que Carlisle não desse com a língua nos dentes nesse meio tempo.

- Porcaria! Uma cidade tão grande e tivemos que vir justo ao mesmo lugar?

* * *

Oi gente!

Eu queria agradecer imensamente ao pessoal que está lendo a fic, ok? Em especial a Xelle Ribeiro que me mandou uma mensagem privativa elogiando e também a Aninha8 que comentou no capítulo anterior.

Gente eu amo saber o que estão achando, ok? É muito importante para nós que escrevemos e...bem, quanto mais comentários mais vamos querer postar para agradar, né? :D

Motivem-nos a querer postar mais uns caps essa semana! Beijinhos e muito obrigada a quem esta marcando como favorita tb, ok? Só digam um oi pelo menos :D


	16. Casais Perfeitos

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 16:** "Casais Perfeitos"

Bella pegou um grande pote de sorvete e sentou animada em seu sofá. No aparelho de DVD estava um filme de terror, pois ela havia aprendido a correr dos romances há tempos. Desde que se decepcionou com Jake, ela nunca mais conseguia acreditar que pudesse existir amor real.

Para ela, o amor era apenas um jogo de interesses, e a única exceção era sua amiga e o namorado. Eles sim eram perfeitos, se amavam e se apoiavam, uma coisa linda de se ver. Mas para ela, ela duvidava que achasse alguém que realmente a amasse tanto assim.

Ela fez questão de deixar seu celular ligado enquanto carregava na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Sim, Bella havia visto as inúmeras ligações perdidas, mas acreditava que se nada havia acontecido até uma hora dessas da noite, eles não se encontrariam e parou de se preocupar. Afinal, longe de ela ligar e quebrar algum clima, não?

Bella estava totalmente concentrada no filme quando a campainha tocou. Ela resmungou baixo e continuou olhando a tela. No momento, ela estava apreensiva, pois o vilão havia colocado um dos "mocinhos" em uma máquina. Ela estremeceu com aquilo, pois no momento seguinte o rapaz era banhado por algo líquido, que parecia água, mas soltava fumaça. Bella podia jurar que era cera e já tremia ao imaginar aquilo pelo corpo do rapaz.

Ela seguia com os olhos vidrados na televisão, quase se esquecendo que havia alguém à porta. Mas a pessoa era insistente e não se deixaria ser ignorada ali, pois a campainha voltou a tocar uma segunda vez e uma terceira, cada vez diminuindo o intervalo de tempo entre os toques.

- Droga... – ela pegou o controle e paralisou o filme.

Não queria levantar, mas sabia que não tinha jeito. Ela colocou o pote de sorvete na mesinha, calçou suas pantufas de coelhinho e foi até a porta. Lá, ela olhou pelo olho mágico e rolou os olhos ao ver quem era.

- Affff... – ela sussurrou.

Era bem tentadora a ideia de deixá-lo ali sozinho na porta, mas ele poderia estar ali para avisar algo de Esme ou Alice, não? Foi pensando nisso que ela abriu um pedacinho da porta, sem tirar a travinha.

- O que deseja?

- Oh, oi Bella, tudo bem? Está sozinha?

Ela tinha certeza que ele sabia que estava sozinha, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Não, na verdade, eu estou com uma visita...

- Mas não vi ninguém passar pela portaria.

- Não seja indiscreto, Demitri. Ele mora no andar de baixo – ela sussurrar para parecer que havia alguém ali mesmo e a pessoa não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Ah... – ele disse triste. – Que pena...

- Mas o que lhe trouxe aqui?

- Não era nada... Boa noite, Bella.

- Ah, então está bem, boa noite.

Ela encostou a porta e começou a olhar no olho mágico de novo.

Demitri seguiu até o elevador e em suas costas ele escondia flores, que foram jogadas na lata de lixo ao lado da porta do elevador antes que ele descesse.

Ela até sentiu pena dele, mas ela não se deixaria enganar. Afinal, quando havia conhecido Jacob, ele havia conversado com ela e a elogiado. Ele era interessante e tinha um sorriso de matar, além de ter realmente elogiado vários pontos de sua palestra.

Certo que ela era obrigada a dar tal palestra para ganhar nota no bimestre, mas ele realmente parecia alguém interessado no que ela expôs sobre marcas e rótulos. Ele até citou pontos que achou importantes e a fez se sentir alguém que realmente estava certa no que supunha. Como se todo seu trabalho realmente parecesse inovador e único.

Bella se deixou envolver, ele parecia tão sincero e doce. Jacob começou a vê-la com frequência e, na semana seguinte, a levou para jantar em um lugar refinado. Ele lhe deu flores e um cartão bonito, com lindas palavras que a enalteciam.

Era fato que, mesmo após o rompimento, ela havia guardado o cartão por muito tempo. Até Alice descobrir e fazê-la queimá-lo, pois ela chorava sempre ao rever o papel e se sentia tremendamente culpada, como se a cafagestagem dele fosse culpa dela.

Isso havia acontecido quando ela tinha vinte e quatro, e hoje, mesmo aos vinte e sete, ela não se sentia totalmente curada.

Descobrir que aquele que parecia ser o homem de sua vida era casado e pai de três meninos acabou com ela. Havia sido por acaso, ela apenas estava no parque com Alice no momento em que uma criança correu para pegar uma bola e esbarrou em sua amiga sem querer.

O garoto tinha um rosto que a lembrou alguém na hora, mas só quando viu seus irmãos rindo do ocorrido, foi que ela acabou se virando para procurar os pais das crianças. A cena que viu a seguir, Jacob beijando uma linda moça de cabelos castanhos em um corte Chanel, foi a gota d'água. Ele era pai daqueles meninos, a moça era sua esposa e ela era um ninguém.

Com os olhos cheios d'água, ela se pôs a correr dali. Não queria destruir uma família tão bonita e estava disposto a não vê-lo nunca mais. Quando Alice a alcançou, ela chorava copiosamente em soluços audíveis.

A amiga havia visto também e não havia o que negar. Jake havia enganado Bella o tempo todo, aquilo era um fato consumado. Os três garotos e a boca dele na da moça provavam visivelmente que ele estava bem casado, e só procurava uma aventurinha para extravasar.

Alice o havia colocado para correr por ela. Mas havia feito Bella prometer que nunca mais iria vê-lo e a se livrar de tudo que havia ganho dele, ou a abandonaria para sofrer sozinha. Parecia cruel, mas o incentivo e as palavras seguintes de Alice a fizeram ver que era ele o culpado, e não ela.

Porém, ela nunca mais havia se aberto para o amor e queria continuar assim. Ela sabia que uma hora Demitri desistiria e só bastava esperar a hora chegar. Agora, quem sabe achando que ela tinha um romance, ele não se tocava, não?

Ela voltou para o sofá, seu sorvete e seu filme. Ela realmente queria ver como acabaria aquilo ali, mesmo que achasse que não dormiria à noite.

Lucy abriu o quarto de Jane e a encontrou escrevendo em seu diário.

- Posso entrar?

- Sim, tia... – ela respondeu fechando o livrinho.

- Hora de dormir, Jane – Lucy sorriu.

Jane caminhou até a cama e se deixou ser coberta. Ela sabia que a tia estava chorando antes de entrar ali, seus olhos vermelhos a entregavam, mas ela se fez de desentendida, pois também estava chorando no banheiro antes de fechar o chuveiro.

- Durma bem, querida. Se precisar, eu estou no quarto de hóspedes, ok?

- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu curtamente, mas após se virar lembrou que estava sendo grossa. – Boa noite, tia. Obrigada por ficar aqui.

Lucy voltou, beijou a testa dela e seguiu para a porta depois, apagando a luz e saindo do quarto. Ela sabia que os sobrinhos estavam sofrendo, mas já tinha sinais de que Jane seria mais difícil de lidar do que o irmão.

"Talvez não. Ela só é mais fechada como o pai...", ela pensou.

Rafael, com a ajuda de Carlisle, havia levado Alice até o primeiro banco que avistaram. Ele realmente estava surpreso com o súbito desmaio da garota.

Carlisle, por sua vez, olhava para os lados constantemente, torcendo para que Esme não chegasse ali enquanto ele estava com seu irmão. Não que pretendesse esconder do amigo ou enrolá-la, ele apenas acreditava que aquela não era a hora de dizer quem era aquela que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido .

Aos poucos, Alice foi voltando a si. Sua cabeça rodava, mas ela estava conseguindo situar-se.

- Amor? – Rafael a chamou. – Hei, você me assustou – ele sussurrou.

- Desculpe... – ela respondeu em tom baixo também.

- O que sente, minha linda? – ele acariciava seus cabelos.

- Tudo ficou escuro e eu estava suando... – ela falou sem pensar.

- Acho que foi a pressão – Carlisle disse, ao pedir licença e pegar seu pulso.

Alice ainda piscava pesadamente, tentando entender o que havia acontecido consigo.

- Ela tem comido? – ela o ouviu perguntara Rafael.

- Creio que sim...

- Não tenho como avaliar totalmente sem equipamentos, mas isso é pressão baixa na certa.

Carlisle soltou o pulso de Alice e Rafael pegou sua mão e continuou acariciando seus cabelos.

- Amor – ele a chamou e ela o olhou, – vou te levar ao carro, ok?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e Carlisle lhe ofereceu ajuda. Mas Rafael a recusou cordialmente, e ainda acrescentou que seria deselegante da parte dele deixar sua companheira o esperando.

Alice tentou levantar-se, mas Rafael preferiu levá-la no colo e ela não teve como se opor. Carlisle, por sua vez, partiu em busca de Esme após vê-los desaparecer no corredor. Havia sido por tão pouco, que ele estava quase considerando a ideia de ser mesmo loucura se encontrar com aquela garota.

Quando ele passou pela porta do banheiro, Esme, saiu. Ela acreditava que já era seguro naquele momento e correu a ele ao vê-lo. Logo, com ela em seus braços, ele reconsiderou a ideia e soube, não era loucura, era amor. Ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha, não mais.

- Precisamos falar com seu irmão – ele a disse, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e retribuindo o abraço.

- Tudo bem... Mas pode ser depois? – ela disse com os olhos fechados, enquanto aproveitava ao braço. – Ele não vai estar receptivo agora...

- Mas, espere – ele se afastou um pouco. – Você viu?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas foi real?

- Não sei... Você é médico, me diga você – ela deu de ombros e riu após o comentário.

Ele sorriu em retorno e concordou com ela.

- Você tem razão, mas para mim parecia bem real.

- Ela deve ter ficado o dia todo fazendo faxina e depois se arrumando, é bem típico da Alice esquecer de comer – ela deu de ombros.

- Bem, menos mal... Já estava cogitando a hipótese de você ser tia.

Esme se espantou.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Meus pais matam o Rafa se isso acontecer antes de eles se casarem.

Carlisle riu da reação dela e puxou para um novo abraço.

- Acho que também está na hora de eu te levar para comer algo e depois para a sua casa.

- Minha casa?

- Sim, afinal eu não quero comprar briga com meus sogros tão cedo também, não é?

- Sogros? – ela perguntou bobamente.

- Sim, eu espero que sim. Só preciso saber se a linda filha do casal Holdford aceita ser minha namorada após nosso fiasco de primeiro encontro.

Ela deu um gritinho e em um pulo o abraçou, chamando muita atenção das pessoas da galeria.

- Oh, desculpe.

- Não se preocupe – Carlisle respondeu, – já estou apaixonado por sua espontaneidade mesmo.

Eles deram as mãos e começaram a andar até a saída da exposição, mesmo que não houvessem visto muita coisa mesmo, já que foram ao banheiro pouco depois de chegar.

- Mas, então – ele perguntou beijando sua mão, – o que quer comer?

- Sabe, poderia ser uma pizza mesmo? Eu não quero ir mais para um lugar com gente séria como aqui – ela disse sorrindo amarelo.

Esme não queria parecer uma adolescente desmiolada, mas realmente havia ficado envergonhada por ser o centro das atenções de tanta gente carrancuda minutos atrás.

- Ok, pizza então.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, que só não vibrou de felicidade para não dar na cara que estava empolgada. Ela queria tentar parecer um pouco difícil, mas olhar para ele sempre desmoronava suas defesas.

"Ai, como eu amo ele", ela pensou, soltando um suspiro depois, enquanto o admirava dirigir.

Carlisle olhou para ela sorrindo em várias ocasiões; ele também tinha certeza de que estava apaixonado por aquela garota. Apenas esperava que não houvesse problemas por namorarem, já que ele era chefe de seu irmão.

Rafael havia levado Alice para a casa de seus pais, pois sabia que eles estariam dormindo e não queria preocupar Bella. Ele estacionou e tocou no rosto de Alice, que ainda parecia pálida, mas abriu os olhos ao sentir seu toque.

- Consegue andar, amor?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele deu a volta para abrir a porta dela e a ajudou a sair, permanecendo ao seu lado por todo caminho. Depois de entrarem, ele a levou para o sofá e a fez prometer que ficaria sentadinha até que ele voltasse.

Alice concordou e já podia se sentir melhor; ela nunca havia ficado tão nervosa assim em sua vida, não a ponto de desmaiar do nada.

"Está vendo como você me desestabiliza, Esme?", ela pensou consigo.

Alguns minutos depois, ela começou a sentir um cheirinho gostoso na cozinha e seguiu para lá, já que se sentia melhor.

- Está cozinhando?

- Claro, vou fazer a senhorita comer. Não vai me enrolar, hein?! – ele disse beijando sua testa e puxando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

- Não precisa se preocupar, amor.

- Preciso sim. Agora, seja uma boa menina, ok? – ele piscou pra ela.

- Vai me deixar mal acostumada, e eu vou querer que cozinhe para mim todo dia – ela brincou.

- E eu farei isso com todo prazer – ele lhe respondeu beijando sua testa.

Alice sorriu, não havia o que reclamar de seu namorado. Ele era perfeito em todos os aspectos. Às vezes, ela chegava a supor que não merecia tanto amor, mas não conseguia se imaginar longe dele, nem por um minuto.


	17. Se Casar Onde?

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 17:** "Se Casar Onde?"

Carlisle levou Esme em uma pizzaria que não ficava tão longe da exposição. Logo que passaram pela porta, eram visíveis os olhares que se voltavam ao casal, que mais pareciam modelos de revista do que pessoas da vida real.

Esme riu ao ver que dois garçons estavam se debatendo para ver quem os atenderia, enquanto Carlisle olhava para o outro lado, em busca de uma mesa para eles.

- O que acha da varanda?

- Ótima ideia, vai ser perfeito, termos uma visão das estrelas – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele segurou sua mão e seguiram para a mesa escolhida. Enquanto ele puxava a cadeira para Esme, um dos garçons "ganhou a briga" e chegou com o cardápio em mãos.

- Boa noite, senhor, senhora – ele os cumprimentou com acenos de cabeça. – Sejam bem vindos à nossa pizzaria, aqui está o menu.

- Qual prefere, meu amor? – Carlisle perguntou, ainda olhando para as opções do cardápio.

O sorriso de Esme se iluminou, e o próprio garçom se encantou com seu jeitinho ao ver o quanto ela estava caidinha pelo namorado.

- Bem, eu não sei... Gosto de queijo – foi tudo o que seu cérebro conseguiu processar para que respondesse a perguntar.

- Queijo? Ok, pode ser de quatro queijos?

- Sim, pode sim – ela respondeu sem pensar.

- Ok, queremos uma pizza quatro queijos e...

Esme o cortou, antes que ele continuasse seu pedido.

- E eu quero refrigerante, nada de suco... Sim, eu sou rebelde mesmo – ela sorriu.

- Ok, e refrigerante para nós dois. Algo mais, minha linda?

- Não, não. Obrigada.

- Ok, é só isso – ele disse ao entregar o cardápio ao garçom, que logo sumiu dali.

Esme estava olhando para os lados, pensando em como começar uma conversa, já que queria tanto conhecer mais sobre ele, porém não tinha ideias de como começar.

Logo, ela foi tirada de seus devaneios, quando Carlisle tocou sua mão.

- Esme – ele chamou seu nome.

Ela o olhou, começando a corar ao ver que estavam ali sozinhos e ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como começar uma conversa.

- Gostaria de saber um pouco mais de você, linda. A única coisa que sei é que é irmã do Rafael e que não sei mais como viver sem você.

Ela suspirou e se preparou para responder qualquer coisa, já que olhar para aqueles olhos azuis a deixava tão perdida.

- Bem, eu sou a mais nova, obviamente – ela sorriu sem humor, – também sou a mais bonita.

- Concordo plenamente nesse apontamento. Você estuda ainda?

- Sim, na verdade faço Arquitetura. Estou no último ano.

- Sério? Então gosta de planejar casas?

- Casas, jardins, lojas e tudo mais o que tiver paredes e mobílias... Se bem que, até sem paredes eu me viro, afinal, jardim pode não ter paredes, certo? – ela sorriu nervosa.

- Tem razão – ele coçou a cabeça.

E ela não lhe deu chance para perguntar mais nada, pois agora era ela quem queria saber dele.

- Mas, e você? Tem irmãos? Nenhum arquiteto, não?

- Na verdade, eu tenho uma irmã, ela se chama Carmen – ele sorriu, – e ela não é arquiteta. Ela é empresária.

- Empresária? De quê?

- Ela tem uma academia.

- Uau! Minha futura cunhada tem poder, hein? – ele riu do jeitinho dela.

A pizza não demorou para chegar e durante todo o tempo eles continuaram conversando sobre si, suas famílias e o que gostavam de fazer. A cada instante, um se apaixonava um pouco mais pelo outro, se é que aquilo era possível de acontecer, já que estavam certos de que não poderiam viver mais um sem o outro.

Após jantarem, Alice e Rafael decidiram ficar um pouco na sala sentados, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Ela imaginava que Esme não teria a cara de pau necessária para vir com Carlisle até a casa dos pais, então estava mais tranquila.

O casal estava sentado no sofá, falando de assuntos diversos para passar um tempo juntos. Na verdade, Rafael queria saber se Alice estava boa o suficiente para ser deixada em casa sem sustos, só não queria alertá-la, pois claramente ela havia sofrido apenas uma queda de pressão e ele sabia como ela costumava "esquecer de comer" quando estava eufórica com algo.

- Sabe, amor, precisávamos falar de uma coisa – ele beijou sua mão. – Eu precisava saber como você quer se casar.

Alice franziu a testa.

- Desculpe, não entendi – ela riu, – era para soar como um pedido de casamento isso?

- Não, o pedido oficial vai ser bem mais elaborado, é claro – ele piscou pra ela. – Além, é claro de ser uma surpresa e eu ter que pensar em algo marcante. Mas é que, bem, você é católica, certo?

- Sim, como dizia minha vózinha, que Deus a tenha, "católica apostólica romana" – ela riu, se lembrando de como a avó, que era praticamente uma beata de igreja, se referia a si quando dizia que Alice e a irmã deveriam ir à missa sempre, coisa que quase não acontecia com frequência.

- Muda em algo? – ele perguntou perdido.

- Ah, não – ela riu. – Não muda, é só brincadeirinha.

- Ufa, achei que fosse querer correr atrás de mim com tochas ou algo do tipo.

Alice riu da interpretação dele.

- Não, bobinho. Se eu correr atrás de você, pode ter certeza de que não será com tochas... Só se o senhor me der motivos... – ela brincou.

- Pode ficar tranquila, pois não darei nenhum. Costumo me manter longe de incêndios e crematórios, fique fria.

- Ah bom... Mas o que estava dizendo mesmo, amor? Acho que eu te cortei um pouquinho...

Ele sorriu do jeitinho dela.

- É, só um pouquinho de nada... Mas, bem, o ponto é que você é católica, com todos esses atributos aí, e eu sou judeu...

Do nada, a brincadeirinha de tochas que ela fez minutos antes a doeu, não era uma piadinha inteligente a se fazer.

- Oh, amor, é mesmo... Me perdoa, eu sou mesmo uma desmiolada fazendo esse tipo de piada infame, eu... – ele a beijou.

- Você é uma linda garota que não fez nada demais, meu anjo. Juro para você que isso não me afeta em nada.

Ela sorriu amarelo, pois se sentia muito mal.

- Mesmo? Ou está apenas sendo simpático comigo?

- Mesmo, minha linda. Não me afeta – ele beijou sua mão. – Mas, o ponto disso tudo é que eu imagino que você tem um sonho de como seria o seu casamento, não é mesmo? Então, acho que o certo era decidirmos que tipo de cerimônia será com certa antecedência...

- Oh, sim. Mas – ela pareceu confusa, – vocês não se casam?

- Casamos sim, mas digamos que eu não sei nada de como vocês se casam e acredito que você também não saiba o modo no qual os judeus se casam, não é?

Alice parou para pensar e ficou boquiaberta, era exatamente a verdade, ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como era uma celebração judaica de casamento, mesmo que eles já namorassem há alguns anos.

- Bem, é verdade, eu não sei – ela admitiu, mas imaginava que como ela, ele deveria ter um sonho de como queria se casar. – Mas não seria justo eu te obrigar a casar do jeito que eu quero também... O que faremos?

- Acho que só entrando em um consenso, e eu tenho uma sugestão.

- E qual seria? – ela ficou eufórica.

- Nós dois teremos que aprender tudo sobre isso na religião do outro. Assim, podemos decidir juntos como será. O que acha?

- Acho uma ótima ideia – ela sorriu. – O que me faz pensar que Cynthia, minha irmã, se casa daqui cinco meses. E, bem, acho que você pode aprender tudo por lá, não?

- Cynthia? Jura? Faz bastante tempo que não a vemos...

- Sim, faz. Ela me ligou há alguns dias contando as boas novas e... Nossa, eu havia esquecido de lhe avisar.

- Oh, pretendia ir com outro, né mocinha? – ele brincou.

Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço e o beijou.

- E que outro seria tão perfeito como você? Eu sinto muito é pela Cynthia não ter achado você... Aliás, sinto nada, eu achei primeiro e te amo. Azar o dela.

- Mas, bem, temos o meu lado também, não?

Alice concordou afirmativamente.

- Então, minha prima Charlotte irá se casar no ano que vem, em uma cerimônia tradicional judaica. Se você aceitar esperar... – ele disse incerto.

- Bem, é claro que aceito. Você é sempre tão disposto a entender o meu lado e seria insensível demais se eu não entendesse o seu, não? Esperarei com todo prazer – ela sorriu. – Mas, tem um porém.

- E seria qual? – ele sorriu, mesmo tenso com o "porém" da namorada.

- Eu não posso ir nessa festa de casamento sem saber o que vestir, então eu convocarei Esme e sua mãe. Porque eu não sou de acreditar em tudo o que a Esme fala e, bem, sua mãe pode exagerar um pouquinho também, né? Afinal ela é mãe da sua irmã – ela riu.

- Claro, eu tenho certeza que elas irão com você com todo gosto. E, para tirar uma dúvida no final, pode me perguntar, ok? Acho que sou mais certo que essas duas.

Alice começou a rir e logo Rafael a seguiu. Sarah realmente tinha muito de Esme em sua personalidade e era sempre bom confirmar as coisas antes de correr riscos.

Edward havia levado a bandeja de Jasper para a cozinha, enquanto o amigo subia para seu quarto. Ele nem ao menos havia tomado banho após chegar do velório, mas conversar com Edward o havia animado o mínimo necessário para que o fizesse.

Não demorou muito para que todos na casa estivessem em seus respectivos quartos. Porém dormir era algo extremamente difícil para todos naquela casa, ainda mais aquela noite. Rolar na cama sem sono parecia algo inevitável e Jane desistiu de se obrigar a dormir após duas horas de tentativa, como constatava ao olhar o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama.

Ela ligou o abajur de seu quarto e olhou ao redor, tentando adaptar seus olhos a meia luz. Depois, ela se descobriu e desceu de sua cama, tempo o suficiente para pegar seu netbook, que sempre guardava escondido embaixo da cama para a mãe não ver.

Ela sorriu levemente por nunca ter sido pega, mas no instante seguinte suspirou pesadamente.

- Preferia ser pega... Agora ela nunca mais vai me pegar fazendo isso...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas instantaneamente e ela teve que conter-se por alguns minutos para não cair no choro de novo. Tudo o que ela não queria é que a ouvissem chorar novamente e viessem vê-la. Ela não queria preocupar o pai e ninguém mais, pois sabia que todos estavam sofrendo tanto quanto ela.

A garota levantou-se, seguiu até o banheiro, lavou seu rosto e voltou ao quarto, se sentando novamente em sua cama.

Jane olhou para os lados após ligar seu netbook, logo visualizou o que precisava e foi pegá-la, voltando para a cama. Ela colocou seu computador vermelho sobre a mesinha própria do equipamento para que pudesse usá-lo na cama. Porque, para ela, mesinhas para se tomar o café da manhã na cama só serviam mesmo para esse fim: o de usar o computador ali sem queimá-lo.

Afinal, café da manhã no quarto nunca teve graça, já que ela só o tomava assim quando estava doente e isso não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Fazia alguns meses que Jane havia feito um blog de acesso restrito. Ele funcionava basicamente como seu diário, mas com uma frequência de atualização maior. Ela costumava pensar que seu blog possuía seus sentimentos no decorrer do dia, enquanto seu diário em papel era um resumo dos acontecimentos. Já que em mais de uma oportunidade ela fez a atualização de seu conteúdo através de seu celular em plena a aula.

Como era restrito, Jane não se preocupava com o que escrevia lá, uma vez que ele era apenas acessível para ela mesma. Sendo assim, começou a colocar para fora todos os seus temores futuros, agora que não tinha mais sua mãe por perto. Ela havia começado a descrever isso em seu diário antes da tia chegar, mas agora Jane não queria ser pega escrevendo no papel. Afinal "e se alguém lesse?", ela pensou.

Logo, Jane decidiu que seu diário de papel não conteria mais tantos sentimentos, e ela iria preferir usar seu próprio blog para isso dali para frente.

Ela escreveu mais de dez páginas naquela noite, todas com lágrimas nos olhos e que demoravam a sair devido ao embaçamento de sua vista em alguns minutos. Mas, após colocar tudo para fora, ela sentia que poderia dormir um pouco, já que se sentia exausta fisicamente e mentalmente.

Mas, antes disso, Jane se levantou, pegou seu diário de papel e abriu o seu closet com a missão de escondê-lo bem. Como sabia que Gertrudes não mexeria nas estantes superiores, ela puxou uma caixa de chapéu e escondeu embaixo da peça. Que, aliás, ela nunca havia usado em sua vida, embora fosse bem bonitinho, como ela mesma pode constatar.

Após cumprir sua missão, ela voltou ao quarto, desligou o computador, colocando-o novamente embaixo na cama, e entregou-se ao sono. Agora mais aliviada e decidida a não demonstrar o quanto estava sofrendo.

"Não quero que ninguém sofra por me ver chorar. Papai não merece isso, nem o chato do Alec...", ela pensou de olhos fechados.

Mas, no minuto seguinte, ela se lembrou que ainda não era hora de dormir exatamente e decidiu fazer uma prece a Deus, para que aceitasse de bom grado sua mãezinha no céu, onde ela certamente merecia estar agora.

"Eu sempre vou te amar mamãe, e ninguém vai te substituir, eu prometo", foram as últimas palavras de Jane, antes que se entregasse de vez ao inconsciente de seu sono.


	18. Incredulidade

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 18:** "Incredulidade"

Após o jantar, Esme queria encher o novo namorado de beijos. Ela já fazia planos de como fazê-lo ficar mais algumas horas em sua companhia, mesmo que ele tivesse falado que a levaria para casa após o jantar, antes de chegarem à pizzaria. Ela contava com um leve esquecimento dele, para poder passar mais um tempinho ao seu lado. Para, quem sabe, verem juntos o nascer do sol, não?

Mas Carlisle estava bem atento e não estava disposto a provocar a ira dos Holdford tão cedo. Ele tinha todo um plano em mente e o executaria miraculosamente, sem deixar brechas para mais mau entendimento. Ele queria acertar as coisas com seu amigo, e ter o aval de seus pais, antes de sumir com a caçula da família por uma noite toda.

Eles saíram do restaurante de mãos dadas e conversando de forma animada. Para quem via de longe, era como se o casal se conhecesse há tempos e, certamente, se desse extremamente bem.

Tanto Esme quanto Carlisle eram puro sorriso, quando ele abriu a porta para que ela entrasse no carro. Ele deu a volta, entrou na direção e eis que ela decidiu se pronunciar, em seu plano de ganhar mais um tempinho juntos:

- Podíamos dar uma volta pela cidade, não acha?

- É, podíamos e eu amaria levá-la a qualquer lugar, mas não hoje.

Imediatamente Esme olhou espantada, não esperava uma resposta dele tão negativa. Isso porque ele ainda dirigia sorrindo.

Naquele instante, a insegurança voltou a bater em seu coração e ela se perguntou se não estava na hora do fim de seu sonho.

"Será que ele tem namorada? E vai sair com ela?", ela pensou alarmada antes de olhá-lo boquiaberta.

- Não faça essa carinha, eu queria ficar com você todos os segundos da minha vida daqui para frente, mas temos que tomar decisões daqui para frente – ela ia pirar com aquelas palavras, era como se sua mente gritava que ela estava perdida.

Carlisle notou a ausência de comentários de sua musa, que já lhe eram tão marcantes e característicos. Isso o fez ficar alarmado e vira-se para ela.

- Tire essa ruguinha da testa, linda – ele disse ao ver sua cara.

Mas Esme não o fez, e logo estava de braços cruzados e um beicinho lindo preenchendo seus lábios.

- Eu... – ela ia dizer, mas ele tocou seus lábios.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, a decisão mais certa a se tomar aqui é: eu ainda preciso pedi-la formalmente em namoro, não acha?

Foi mais forte que ela. Esme não queria bancar a insensível, mas logo explodiu em risos descontrolados. Assustando até mesmo Carlisle, que nunca esperaria uma reação daquela de uma mulher.

- Mas... O que foi agora?

Ela tentava puxar ar para se explicar, mas realmente não estava conseguindo. Apenas alguns minutos depois ela se controlou levemente para responder.

- "Me pedir em namoro formalmente"? – ela disse divertida. – Amor, você existe mesmo ou eu estou desmaiada no chão do banheiro do hospital?

Ele olhou para ela, já que estavam parados no sinal vermelho. Sua cara demonstrava que ele não estava entendendo nada do que ela queria dizer com aquilo e ficou tão óbvio que ela voltou a rir.

- Carl, eu nunca fui "pedida em namoro formalmente"... Isso é tão... Tão...

- Antiquado? – ele tentou completá-la.

- Não, é lindo. Mas eu ia dizer que isso é tão "meu irmão" – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Ele riu em retorno, voltando a andar com o carro no momento que o sinal abriu.

- Só não me sentirei ofendido porque seu irmão é legal, viu?

- "Legal"? Mas, que tipo de chefe chama o funcionário de "legal"? E toda aquela raiva que tem que existir entre vocês, hein? – ela brincou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Aposto que tem muitos podres para reclamar dele! – ela o cutucou.

- Na verdade, não tenho não. E não estou dizendo isso porque você é irmã dele. Ele sempre foi um funcionário exemplar, isso desde que era residente. Não tenho mesmo o que reclamar... E, bem, ele entrou para o corpo médico fixo faz pouco tempo, não dá pra ter queixa dele tão já – ele brincou.

Esme riu contente, afinal, Carlisle realmente a entendia até em suas piadinhas irônicas. Em todos os aspectos, ela o via como o namorado perfeito para ela.

- Agora, falando sério – ele voltou a falar. – Nós não somos só patrão e funcionário, somos amigos mesmo, Esme. E é por isso que eu pretendo falar com ele sobre nós. Quero saber a posição dele quanto a isso.

Logo, a cara dela se fechou e ela voltou a cruzar os braços e fazer um biquinho, na sua melhor pose de "chateada".

- Meu irmão não decide minha vida.

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, para não ter que encarar Carlisle. Mas ele não se deu por vencido e tocou seu cabelo delicadamente, mesmo sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- Qual o problema de eu falar com ele, meu anjo?

- O problema é que, o que vale, é o que eu penso, não o que ele pensa. Alice não veio me pedir se podia ou não namorar meu irmão, ora. Não é porque eu sou a caçula, ou porque sou mulher que ele pode decidir por mim...

- Não fique brava.

- Fico sim! Afinal, quer dizer que se ele for contra, você vai me deixar, é? – ela o olhou suplicante.

- Claro que não. Mas, vamos lá, eu tenho certeza que se conversarmos com ele já, desde o começo de tudo, ele não irá se opor. Na verdade, ele não é birrento, mas se sentir traído, ai sim ele terá empecilhos e... Bem, é mais fácil eu começar conquistando o amigo, depois a sogra, do que chegar no sogro direto, não? – ele brincou.

Esme sorriu com a resposta e decidiu se pronunciar.

- Meu pai é legal, aliás, você vai gostar dele, sabia? Eu tenho certeza e que vão se dar super bem.

- Sério? Hmm... E de onde vem toda essa certeza?

- Bem, ele é médico aposentado, vocês vão poder falar de sangue, cirurgia e esses papos loucos de vocês por horas e horas! – ela esclareceu.

- Bem, agora vamos a uma pergunta de ordem prática: você mora com seu irmão, certo? Porque é para lá que eu estava indo, mesmo se perguntar...

- Sim, moramos juntos. Na verdade, moramos com nossos pais. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Bem, tenho que te levar para casa, não? – ele sorriu.

- Ah, que chato, e eu achando que estava te enrolando... – ela fez beicinho.

- Tem que fazer melhor que isso – ele desafiou, piscando para ela.

- Mas... Bem, eu não quero virar abóbora tão cedo! Acho que devíamos curtir mais a noite.

Ele a olhou sério e ela mudou de ideia.

- Ok, já entendi, já falamos sobre isso.

- Boa menina. E, a propósito – ele entrou na brincadeira dela, – quem vira abobora é o carro, não a princesa, e isso, eu garanto que não vai acontecer.

Jane estava debruçada em sua mesa, quase que dormindo sobre seus livros, quando a porta foi aberta e ela deu pulo, virando-se para trás.

- Mas que dorminhoquinha essa minha filha! Princesinha, acho que é melhor dormir na cama, sabia? Você tem o péssimo hábito de seu pai de achar que mesa é cama.

Ela quase não podia acreditar, era sua mãe ali, na sua frente. Ela queria correr e abraçá-la, mas seu corpo não respondia aos seus desejos e tinha seu próprio roteiro a seguir, já que tudo não se passava de uma lembrança de dias atrás.

Logo, a Jane de suas memórias estava em pé, mas se espreguiçava e pôs-se a falar o que ela não pensava querer dizer naquele momento.

- Mas é que faltava tão pouquinho...

Maria beijou a testa da filha e a abraçou.

- Esse "pouquinho" pode ficar para amanhã então, viu? Já passa da meia noite e eu tenho certeza que a senhorita não conseguirá acordar cedo se continuar aí.

- Está certo... – ela se desvencilhou dos braços da mãe, e a própria Jane se questionava porque ela não continuou naquele abraço tão gostoso por mais tempo.

- E, bem, se quiser eu termino para você – Maria brincou, piscando para a filha.

- Mãe, você não pode sabotar meu dever de casa; você tem que ficar brava comigo se eu me negar a fazer, lembra? – a Jane da lembrança entrou na brincadeira toda sorridente.

- Oh, que peninha – Maria também sorria. – Agora, – ela deu um tapinha na bunda da filha – cama, senhorita!

- Ai! – ela brincou ao levar o tapinha. – Vou contar para a tia na escola que fui agredida – ela disse séria.

Maria olhou pasma para a filha, ela parecia se questionar se a filha realmente estava falando sério ou não.

- É brincadeira, mãe! – Jane disse sorrindo da cara da mãe.

- Ufa, achei que eu seria processada, o que é irônico já que normalmente eu represento pessoas em processos, não? – ela perguntou retoricamente a filha. – Sem contar que eu não poderia nem ao menos pedir para a Lucy ser minha advogada, porque o Jasper a chamaria antes... – ela pareceu pensar por um tempinho. – Hmm... Há quantas será que andam os honorários da Nettie?

- Mãe!

- Ok, ok, é brincadeira minha princesa – ela sorriu. – Mas, dormir é sério, ok?

Jane deitou-se na cama e puxou o cobertor sobre si. Maria foi até ela e se sentou no cantinho da cama para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

- E pensar que até outro dia eu te contava historias para dormir... Não quer mesmo o remake divertido de Cinderela com a Hillary Duff? Juro que adicionei umas falas mais cômicas.

Jane apenas negou com a cabeça, mesmo sorrindo.

- Eu já sou grande, né mãe? Não pode me tratar como bebê para sempre.

- Na verdade, eu posso sim. Não há nenhum contrato que me proíba – ela piscou para a filha, antes de beijar sua testa. – Durma bem, minha linda. Sonhe com os anjos e lembre-se que a mamãe te ama, viu?

- Também te amo, mãe. Boa noite...

E logo ela voltava ao inconsciente de seu sono, desta vez, sem sonho algum, apenas tentando descansar seu cérebro do cansaço que sentia.

Carlisle estacionou à frente da casa dos Holdford e saiu do carro, antes mesmo de Esme ter tempo de pedir um beijinho de despedida. Ela estava preparada para se queixar, quando ele abriu a porta de seu lado e lhe estendeu a mão.

Ainda pasma, ela lhe estendeu sua mão com um sorriso. Ela nunca havia namorado ninguém que lhe fosse tão cavalheiro assim e estava simplesmente se derretendo por ele a cada minuto que passavam juntos.

Quando ela já estava fora do carro, ele fechou a porta e lhe deu a mão para lhe acompanhar até a porta.

- Sabe, não vou me perder até ali – ela brincou, balançando as mãos deles que estavam entrelaçadas.

- Nunca se sabe, né? Não convém arriscar – ele lhe respondeu piscando.

Esme corou instantaneamente e isso o fez puxá-la para um abraço. E ela estava paralisada de encantamento ao olhar em seus olhos. Sem contar que os braços dele envolvendo-a tornavam o momento tão perfeito, que ela pagaria para qualquer, a quantia que fosse, se lhe garantissem que poderiam parar o tempo naquele instante para sempre.

- O fato é que eu não poderia ir embora sem roubar de você um beijinho de boa noite.

Ela sorriu e ficou de pontinha de pé, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Não precisa roubar, eu lhe dou quantos você quiser, e com todo prazer, sabia?

E o tempo parecia ainda mais perfeito, aprisionado naquele beijo entre eles. Por um minuto, parecia que mais nada estava ao redor deles e Esme se esqueceu até mesmo de sentir vergonha do que o visinhos pudessem falar deles naquele momento.

Porém, em meio aquele beijo cheio de significado, ela ouviu algo ao longe:

- Mas eu não acredito!

- Acredita? No quê? Quem? – ela murmurou ao separarem-se.

Mas, no instante seguinte, ela estava pasma. Estar na frente da casa de seus pais dando um ardente beijo no homem de seus sonhos, sem que ninguém soubesse que ela estava comprometida, naquele instante, pareceu uma péssima ideia...

E, bem... Ela sabia que estaria perdida dali da frente.


	19. Amizade Traída?

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 19:** "Amizade Traída?"

Esme não raciocinou. Quando deu por si, já estava à frente de Carlisle, como se ela acreditasse que pudesse escondê-lo com aquele tamanho todo atrás de si. Como se escondê-lo fosse mudar o fato de ser pega aos beijos.

Carlisle, por sua vez, tocou em seu braço e foi ao seu lado.

Alice estava parada na porta, com as mãos na boca e a aparência mais pálida impossível. Ela, internamente, não sabia se queria matar Esme ou cair por si mesma desfalecida no chão.

No momento em que ela e Rafael saiam, e justamente o momento em que os pais de Esme chegavam em casa, foi quando toda a confusão se sucedeu. O encontro mais "épico e terrível da face da Terra", Esme pensava.

Rafael, que até então achava que os pais estavam dormindo, também não acreditava na ingrata sorte da irmã, e embora quisesse matar o amigo, não ia deixá-la responder sozinha por aquilo.

Mas, se Nathaniel estava pasmo, Sarah estava aos pulinhos e logo chegou perto do jovem casal.

- Ignore meu marido, eu sou Sarah – ela estendeu a mão para Carlisle, – e se machucar o coração da minha princesinha, eu mesma como seu fígado – ela piscou para ele.

Carlisle sorriu meio incerto e correspondeu ao aperto de mão.

- Bem, eu sou Carlisle e não pretendo de modo algum ferir os sentimentos de Esme – ele respondeu-a.

Rafael já estava do lado da irmã, pronto para tentar agir caso a coisa piorasse, mas ele não estava muito feliz em ver o chefe ali, beijando sua irmã na entrada da casa e visivelmente pronto para fugir após deixá-la ali.

Ele sussurrou para Carlisle e torceu para a mãe não o ouvir.

- Acho que alguém me deve explicações...

Sarah, que ouviu, fez uma careta para o filho e respirou fundo, antes de sorrir e virar para o marido.

- Amor, cumprimente o rapaz, ora essa! Cadê seus modos?

Meio incerto ainda, ele foi até Carlisle e o cumprimentou, curtamente.

- Isso mesmo, agora vamos entrar e deixar as crianças se entenderem! – Sarah o puxou pelo braço, e antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela já fechava a porta.

Esme olhou para o Rafael, branca como papel e pronta para uma bronca.

- Irmãozinho...

- Sem essa – ele tentou falar baixo, cortando-a. – O que acha que está fazendo?

Esme cruzou os braços e retrucou.

- Aposto que o mesmo que você e a Alice estavam fazendo no sofá até agora! Isso se vocês não... – mas Alice a cortou.

- Esme! O que pensa de mim?!

- Não banque a santinha, Alice!

Ela ia responder para a futura cunhada, mas Rafael a parou.

- Esme, meça suas palavras, ok? Não vá falar o que irá se arrepender depois.

- Quer pagar para ver se eu vou ou não me arrepender?

- Alice não fez nada de errado pelo simples fato de não estar aos beijos na frente da casa dos pais com alguém que acabou de conhecer! – ele olhou zangado para Carlisle.

Esme estava pronta para partir para cima do irmão, mas Carlisle a segurou pelos braços.

- Esme, menos. Realmente, seu irmão está certo.

- Certo? – ela virou para ele furiosa, vermelha de raiva e cruzando os braços.

- E você – Rafael apontou para o chefe, – você me enganou!

- Eu? Eu não!

- Claro que enganou! Você disse que estava com uma garota na exposição, e não com a minha irmã!

- Mas sua irmã é uma garota!

- Mas é a minha irmã!

- Uma irmã garota. Aliás, para mim mais garota do que sua irmã!

- Quieto! Você me enganou! Ou será que mencionar que está saindo com a minha irmã era algo trivial? Ou então, qual a importância de se falar isso, não? Melhor seria mesmo eu pegar vocês aos beijos na porta de casa, claro! – ele disse irônico.

- Me desculpe, mas na verdade eu não menti. Está certo que realmente ocultei o fato, mas foi porque sua namorada estava semi moribunda lá. Não queria preocupá-lo.

- Oras, não venha bancar o engraçadinho comigo!

Alice segurou o braço de Rafael, antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa no qual iria se arrepender amargamente depois.

- Meu Deus, por favor. Agindo assim vocês estão chamando a atenção dos vizinhos – ela tentou argumentar.

- Mais do que esses dois chamaram é impossível!

Enquanto Carlisle olhava para o chão envergonhado, Esme agia no oposto perfeito e pronta para a briga.

- Ah sim, porque gritar na rua é natural, né? Beijar os outros que é do outro mundo!

- Escuta aqui, sua inconsequente, quando se acaba de conhecer alguém assim, claro que é!

- Até parece que eu beijei um ladrão, maníaco, homicida, foragido do hospício, não é? – ela disse irônica, e logo prosseguiu no drama ainda mais sarcástica. – Oh, se bem que, ele é seu chefe, não? Quer dizer que você acha isso de seu chefe?

Alice ficou estática, Esme estava pegando pesado demais com o irmão, ela faria ele perder o emprego fazendo isso.

- Esme!

Rafael tentou ignorar Esme e se virou ao "amigo", que agora ele cogitava a possibilidade de mudar o título para "colega de trabalho" ou apenas "chefe", pois amigos não enganam amigos e ele se sentia traído por Carlisle.

- Faz quanto tempo que andam se encontrando?

- Não é da sua conta! – Esme se fez ser ouvida.

Carlisle tocou o ombro dela e se preparou para responder da forma mais sensata possível, mas Esme definitivamente não cogitava a hipótese de cooperar naquela noite.

- Cuide da sua vida, Rafael! Eu não lhe devo satisfações.

- Escute, Esme, eu não perguntei a você – ele lhe respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não queria ser grosseiro com a irmã, mas tremendamente irritado.

- Não precisa tratá-la assim... – Carlisle disse, mesmo achando que no fundo o amigo já havia ouvido provocações demais para ficar calado e lhe dando razões interiormente.

- Respostas você não me dá, mas palpitar como devo tratá-la, ah, aí sim, não? – ele disse irônico. – E, quer saber, dane-se, eu pouco me importo. Não quero mais saber de nada, mas estou decepcionado com você Carlisle, não achei que agiria como um imbecil. Claro que da Esme eu até esperava algo assim, mas não de você. Chego a questionar sua capacidade de escolha e veracidade no que diz.

Alice estava ainda mais branca. Esse tipo de coisa ninguém diz ao chefe, nem mesmo nas piores situações! Ela sabia que Carlisle, por mais bonzinho que parecesse, não tinha sangue de barata e entrou na frente dos dois.

- Escute aqui Rafael, eu não... – mas Alice o cortou.

- Chega! – ela gritou tremendo de nervoso. – Isso tudo acaba aqui! Afinal não é hora e nem lugar para uma conversa dessas. Eu não quero ninguém dizendo algo que vá se arrepender depois aqui, ok?

Carlisle se segurou para não continuar a resposta que daria; ele sabia que Alice tinha razão e quase havia brigado com o amigo por um mau entendimento, pois ele tinha boas intenções com Esme e tudo o que queria era evitar aquele tipo de coisa. Mas a situação toda saiu do controle antes que pudesse fazer algo.

Alice virou para Rafael e suplicou.

- Por favor, me leve para casa... Fale com eles amanhã, por favor...

Rafael estava uma pilha de nervosos, mas ele sabia que não faria diferença discutir naquele instante ou depois, e como já passava das duas da manhã, e Alice havia passado mal antes, ele sabia que não era bom mantê-la ali ouvindo aquele tipo de conversa.

Sem dizer nada, eles se viraram para o carro. Esme estava de nariz empinado e pronta para morder pernas se fosse necessário, mas Carlisle a segurava pela cintura para impedir que ela voltasse a brigar.

Quando Alice e Rafael já estavam dentro do carro, ela virou para a fachada de sua casa zangada.

- Maldita hora para esse povo chegar! Viu como era bom termos atrasado um pouquinho? – ela fez beicinho.

Carlisle acabou rindo com a expressão de Esme, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio até, pelo menos, Rafael virar a esquina. E, quando assim o fez, ele gargalhou e tocou a extremidade do queixo com a ponta de seu dedo, levantando o rosto de Esme.

- Sabe, você fica uma graça bravinha!

- Nem vem, nem vem que agora eu fiquei nervosa!

- Não fique brava, Esme, é só...

- Não fique brava? Carlisle, você viu o que o Rafael fez. Você ouviu o que ele te chamou! – Ela fez uma breve pausa, e então retomou em um tom baixo, mais como se fosse um sussurro para si mesma. – Ou deixou subentendido.

- Eu me viro com ele. Ainda sou o chefe dele, apesar de ter certeza que ele irá demorar algum tempo para me chamar de amigo novamente. Por hora, terei de ser o chefe. Ele anda muito cansado ultimamente, estressado. As horas de plantão na clínica também não ajudam. Terei de tomar alguma previdência.

- Faça o que quiser com esse bobo... Mas lhe dê um castigo, ok? Um daqueles bem grandes!

- Hmmm... Acho que as enfermeiras poderiam gostar de uma ajudinha limpando os pacientes de acidentes! – ele riu. Esme ficou sem entender, e o encarou por alguns segundos buscando alguma explicação. – Bem, sabe, eles chegam sujos, passam mal, vomitam...

- Sim! O castigo perfeito! – Esme concordou em um pulo!

Ambos riram por um minuto, antes que Carlisle lhe desse um último beijo. Depois, ele a entregou dignamente – ou o máximo possível – na porta de sua casa, e então voltou ao carro. As últimas palavras antes dos dois se separarem foi: "nos falamos amanhã!"; enquanto ele escutava a resposta: "pode ter certeza!"

Bella rolava na cama. O calor era tanto que ela sentia que iria derreter durante a noite. Tomar um pote todo de sorvete não havia sido suficiente para amenizar o quente clima de Santa Clara.

Ela levantou pela milésima vez desde que havia se deitado e andou para a cozinha tomar mais água e chupar alguns gelinhos para ver se adiantaria em algo. Como estava relativamente claro, já que o céu ostentava uma grande e luminosa lua cheia do lado de fora das janelas, ela saiu pelos cômodos sem se preocupar em acender as luzes.

Chegando à cozinha, logo seguiu até a geladeira e a abriu. Ela pegou uma jarra de água, abriu o congelador e tirou uma forminha de gelo. Depois de pegar um copo ela se sentou no banquinho próximo à bancada e o encheu.

Ali, no silêncio, seu cérebro começou a divagar, agora que sentia sua garganta menos quente. Logo, ela se lembrou das estripulias de Luiza e seus problemas com o telhado do vizinho. Ela sorriu e lembrou-se do dia atarefado na lanchonete de Aro e no segundo seguinte seu cérebro se fixou na recordação do belo moço que havia visto. Com seus cabelos cor de cobre, levemente arruivados, ela se lembrava de cada detalhe de seu rosto e de seu corpo.

No minuto seguinte, ela se lembrou da moça loira e das crianças que estavam com ele e bufou frustrada, pegando uma pedra de gelo da forma que ainda estava ao lado de seu copo e colocando-a na testa.

- Não, Bella, não... Ele não.

Mas sua mente a traía e logo ela estava lembrando mais e mais dele, cada mínimo detalhe. Seus belos olhos claros, seus lábios tentadores, seu perfume irresistível e o como ele segurava o cardápio e... por um momento ela parou e deu um pulo.

- Impressão minha ou ele não usava aliança?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para tentar tirar o pensamento de si.

- Ele deve ser um sem vergonha que trai a mulher e cometeu o deslize na frente dela mesmo – ela balançou a cabeça tristemente.

Mas então seus pensamentos se enchiam de frases como "mas e se ele for separado? Algo pode ter dado errado e eles terminaram amigavelmente, não é?"

E novamente ela se chutava mentalmente. "Se ele terminou com ela, com dois filhos daquele tamanho, é ele quem não deve ser boa pessoa. Afinal, agora, lembrando dela, ela me parecia uma boa mãe e tão atenta à necessidade dos filhos... Talvez o problema seja ele mesmo".

E, no momento seguinte, ela se pos a pensar se ele realmente estava "sem aliança" e decidiu que a culpa de não ter certeza disso era de si mesma, e não do casal.

- Pare de se enganar Bella, foi seu cérebro que não processou a informação direito. Lembre-se de como eles parecem perfeitos e fique de fora da vida deles. Nunca mais você será a outra de ninguém – ela sussurrou para si, tentando conter sua mente.

Ela encheu a forma de gelo com água e voltou a colocá-la no congelador, depois colocou a jarra de água na geladeira e levou o copo à pia, ainda presa em pensamentos sobre o casal e as crianças que ela havia visto na lanchonete, como se uma fascinação imensa e interesse lhe preenchessem novamente e custassem a sair de sua mente agora.

Edward tinha muitas coisas em mente naquela madrugada. Ele havia acordado após um sonho com a bela garçonete da lanchonete, que infelizmente havia marcado apenas o pedido e sumido. Ele se questionava se ela realmente existiu ou se era apenas a sua imaginação criando a mulher de seus sonhos naquele momento.

Embora se sentisse um pouco culpado ao pensar que seu cérebro estava lhe pregando uma peça justamente após sair do velório de sua querida prima, ele não conseguia tirar aquela garota de sua cabeça. Tanto que acordou após sonhar com ela.

No sonho, aliás, a bela garçonete não vestia bem seu uniforme de trabalho; na verdade, ela estava com um vestido normal e tentava fugir dele a todo custo em um local cheio de estantes. Ele não entendia bem o que era aquilo, mas em mais de uma ocasião ele chegou perto de beijá-la, mas ela se esquivava no último segundo.

Apenas quando ele finalmente a tinha em seus braços, segurando de forma a não deixá-la fugir de novo, e quando tinha certeza de que aquele beijo ia acontecer, ele acordou. Frustrado, enraivecido e precisando urgentemente de um banho frio.

A vergonha ainda era maior por estar no quarto de hóspedes da casa de sua falecida prima.

- Você é um degenerado Edward... Só tenho isso a dizer – ele resmungou sozinho, antes de levantar da cama e seguir para o banheiro, terrivelmente constrangido.

Mas uma ideia estava fixa em sua mente: a de que teria que voltar aquela lanchonete para tirar a prova. Ele precisava ter certeza se aquela garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos realmente existia, se realmente aquela que ele tanto procurava era ela, ou se ele estava ficando maluco de vez.

Decidido, Edward sabia que não esperaria mais nenhum dia que fosse, naquela manhã mesmo, ele iria até a lanchonete e observaria as garçonetes. Ele torcia para revê-la e acompanharia cada um dos turnos se fosse necessário. Mas é claro que de forma moderada para que o dono do local não chamasse a polícia achando que ele era um assaltante acompanhando os movimentos do local para assaltá-lo mais tarde. Ou um estuprador à espera de alguma funcionária.

Ele estava plenamente decidido e não passaria desse dia. Tentaria achá-la e não desistiria tão fácil, pois quando Edward colocava algo na cabeça, ninguém conseguia fazê-lo mudar de ideia sem uma desculpa plausível, que seria questionada a exaustão, para que ele tivesse plenas certezas antes de mudar de pensamento.


	20. Válvula de Escape

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 20:** "Válvula de Escape"

Bella já estava pronta para voltar ao quarto quando ouviu uma chave ser colocada na porta. Temendo pegar Alice e Rafael aos beijos, ela tentou correr para o quarto o quanto antes. Mas, no caminho, esbarrou em uma mesinha decorativa no corredor de entrada dos quartos.

Nesse momento, ela se sentia uma idiota por não ter acendido as luzes e contar apenas com a claridade da lua. Para não gritar, ela tapou a própria boca e rolou os olhos em seguida, segurando a dor momentânea da pancada do dedinho no pé da mesinha. Depois, só de pirraça, deu um tapa de leve no móvel e voltou a olhar para a porta de entrada, que ainda estava fechada.

Sem perder mais tempo ali, ela desviou da mesinha e correu para o quarto, fechando a porta em suas costas e encostando-se a ela em seguida.

- Ufa, foi por pouco – ela sussurrou, enquanto recuperava seu ar. – Vou arrancar a porcaria daquela mesinha dali amanhã – ela disse ao andar mancando para a cama e se jogar nos lençóis.

Alice havia destrancado a porta, mas não estava pronta para se despedir do namorado ainda. Ela estava triste e se sentia tremendamente culpada com o que havia acontecido, mesmo que, de fato, não fosse algo no qual ela pudesse evitar.

Após a discussão com Esme, o caminho até sua casa havia sido feito no mais puro silêncio. Mesmo que Rafael tenha aberto a porta para ela entrar e sair do carro, ele não havia dito nada o caminho todo e aquilo lhe preocupava.

Em mais de uma ocasião, durante o percurso, ela pensou em dizer algo. Porém nada parecia bom o suficiente para tentar remediar a situação. Alice observava as luzes da cidade e em alguns momentos até havia olhado para ele, tentando pensar em algo bom para confortá-lo, mas não pode pensar em nada.

Sem contar que ela também tinha um motivo para temer uma conversa, pois tremia internamente só de pensar que ele poderia lhe perguntar se ela sabia de algo sobre Esme antes. Alice estava entre a cruz e a espada, se contasse que sabia o chatearia, se dissesse que não, corria o risco de Esme jogar na cara do irmão que contou com sua ajuda.

Tudo o que ela não queria era desapontar ainda mais Rafael, mesmo que não houvesse tido chance de negar auxílio à cunhada. Agora, pensava mil e uma formas de se casar dignamente mesmo com o vestido rasgado ou com graxa jogada por todo o seu corpo. Afinal, ver a cara de tristeza do namorado era cortante demais para ela, e a fazia se sentir ainda mais culpada.

Durante todo o caminho, Rafael pensou sobre as atitudes do amigo. Em nenhum momento ele pode identificar qualquer traço ou suspeita de que ele estaria saindo com sua irmã. Rafael esperava esse tipo de coisa de muitos de seus colegas de trabalho, isso era verdade, mas não esperava de Carlisle, já que o considerava como um bom amigo, quase um irmão.

Ele estava decepcionado, chateado e cogitando a infeliz hipótese da irmã ter-lhe armado aquilo apenas por pirraça. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando a ira de Esme foi cutucada, mesmo que sem querer.

Rafael até chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de Esme, na verdade, ter algo contra Alice e querer que eles acabassem brigando por algo. Afinal, agora, começava a suspeitar que a irmã havia feito tudo aquilo para que ele fosse mandado embora e isso certamente abalaria sua vida, e poderia fazê-lo acabar descontando suas frustrações em quem não tinha culpa, ou seja, ele poderia acabar brigando com Alice, mesmo ela sendo inocente.

Embora amasse a irmã, ele sabia que a garota era capaz de aprontar grandes coisas para conseguir o que desejava, sem medir consequências. Afinal, anos atrás, ela já havia aprontado algo parecido para que sua antiga namorada o deixasse. Mesmo que depois ele tenha se sentido feliz e livre de um romance que não estava dando certo, ele sentia que corria um grande risco de isso se repetir com Alice. E, desta vez, ele não estava disposto a perder, pois sentia que ela era a garota certa para ele, e Esme poderia arruinar seus planos, antes mesmo que ele pudesse reverter a situação toda.

Mesmo em silêncio, ele a acompanhou até a porta de seu apartamento. Alice destrancou a fechadura e criou um último fio de coragem antes de abrir a porta e se virou para ele, mas foi surpreendida por um beijo, antes mesmo que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Ela, que se sentia tremendamente culpada até então, esqueceu de tudo e decidiu aproveitar o beijo, antes que fosse descoberta e ele se zangasse. Mas, minutos depois, ela se sentia uma aproveitadora novamente e ao final do beijo tinha que dizer algo.

- Amor, eu...

- Me desculpe – ele a cortou, e ela fez cara de perdida. – Eu não deveria ter discutido com Esme na sua frente, ela não tinha o direito de te provocar.

- Oh, não... Não se preocupe, amor. Eu não ligo para o que ela disse. O que me preocupa é você, e o que disse...

Rafael suspirou pesaroso, ele realmente havia pegado pesado com o chefe também, e tinha que admitir isso a si mesmo. De certa forma, Esme até poderia ter ajudado fazendo com que ele fosse empurrado para a lista dos futuros desempregados, mas ele também tinha culpa nisso.

- Bem, eu falarei com Carlisle amanhã... Se ele quiser me mandar embora, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Não queria que acontecesse isso... Eu me sinto culpada por... – mas ele tocou os lábios dela para que se calasse.

- Você não fez nada meu amor, ninguém escolhe passar mal e se Carlisle intencionasse contar, ele o faria antes mesmo de vê-la. Agora, esqueça isso, ok? – ele sorriu para ela, para tentar acalmá-la, mas ela sabia que tinha como evitar sim, só lhe faltava coragem para dizer.

Alice tentou ganhar tempo naquela conversa, para ver se um fio de coragem daria as caras por ali novamente.

- Bem... Não vai brigar com a Esme hoje, não é? Afinal, já é tão tarde...

Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso e a corrigiu docemente.

- Na verdade, já é cedo... Por incrível que pareça já é domingo, então podemos dizer que o sábado foi perfeito, o domingo que foi horrível...

- Mas, não... Você deveria deixar ela em paz, esqueça a Esme por hoje, apenas durma e coloque a cabeça no lugar. Discutir não adianta.

- Amor, eu tenho certeza de que Esme está na sala me esperando para o round dois, não há muita escolha – ele sorriu.

- Há sim! Durma aqui essa noite – Alice disse decidida.

Mesmo que namorassem há um bom tempo, Alice nunca havia feito tal convite e ele se viu surpreso.

- Na verdade, amor – ele tentava recusar de uma forma a não magoá-la, – Bella não vai gostar de...

- Bella não dirá nada! Eu explico para ela amanhã, e se for o caso, você dorme no quarto de hóspedes! O que eu não quero é você e a Esme brigando de novo...

- Eu não sei, Alice...

- Deixe disso, eu não vou picar você em pedacinhos e servir ao cachorrinho da vizinha! – ela tentou soar divertida, o que o fez rir.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou... Mas – ele fez uma pausa dramática e o sorriso dela sumiu, – eu trancarei a gaveta de facas, só por precaução... – ele brincou.

Alice riu baixinho e o puxou para mais um beijo antes de arrastá-lo para dentro.

Alec acordou, era quatro da manhã, a hora que ele costumava levantar de domingo para testar algumas técnicas de hackerismo. A hora era perfeita, sem pais pegando no pé ou a irmã para dedar seus feitos.

Embora não tivesse motivos para sair da cama, ele precisava de algo que o mantivesse distraído por um tempo e aquilo lhe pareceu uma boa coisa.

Alec saiu devagar da cama, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho algum, depois, abriu a porta de seu quarto para ver se a barra estava limpa. Não notando nenhum movimento, ele começou a andar lenta e cautelosamente pelo corredor, descendo a escada e entrando na sala de estudos no piso inferior da casa.

Ele agradecia imensamente que a mãe tivesse lhes criado o espaço, afinal, em mais de uma oportunidade Alec quase havia sido pego pelo pai fazendo isso em seu quarto. Mas na sala de estudos ele tinha acesso às imagens das câmeras de segurança e podia respirar mais aliviado.

Além de que, nessa sala, ele tinha o álibi de dizer que estava estudando, já que deixava o micro de mesa ligado em sua matéria, enquanto fazia seus trabalhos escusos no notebook – facilmente escondido se alguém surgisse.

Bella acordou naquela manhã com a maior preguiça do mundo. Tudo o que ela queria eram mais alguns minutos de cama, mas seu despertador parecia transformar a função soneca de 10 minutos em um segundo.

- Droga... Que sono... – ela resmungou ainda de olhos fechados, mas criando coragem para levantar.

Após se espreguiçar na cama, ela se sentou, coçou os olhos e finalmente os abriu, focalizando a porta do banheiro e criando uma enorme coragem para se dirigir ao banho.

Um tempo depois, já mais acordada, Bella enrolou os cabelos com uma toalha e se trocou, pronta para procurar algo para seu café da manhã.

Ela passou pela porta de entrada, pegou o jornal e seguiu para a cozinha. Lá ela colocou o café para passar na cafeteria elétrica, enquanto enchia uma tigela de cereais com leite e colocava no microondas para esquentar.

Ela secou os cabelos e jogou a toalha na lavanderia, voltando a cozinha em seguida. Após o microondas apitar, se sentou na bancada, comendo seu cereal enquanto folheava o jornal despreocupadamente.

- Só tragédia... Aff... – ela bufou.

Logo, uma notícia lhe chamou a atenção, era a notícia sobre a morte da advogada Maria Amara Garcia Whitlock.

- Que pena... Ela foi a advogada da minha mãe na hora de aposentar... – ela pensou em voz alta, enquanto lia a matéria.

No minuto seguinte, uma foto do velório lhe chamou a atenção.

- Meu Deus! São eles! – na foto estavam Jane, Alec e Lucy, as exatas pessoas que ela havia visto na lanchonete.

A legenda da foto dizia que as crianças eram filhas de Maria, enquanto Lucy era a cunhada da advogada.

- Cunhada? Quer dizer que ela deve ser a tia das crianças, mas ainda pode ser casada com "ele"... – ela refletiu. – Ou a namorada...

Logo, ela ouviu um barulho e se calou. Pensando o quanto era estúpida de ainda pensar no maravilhoso homem que viu na lanchonete e que certamente nem lembrava de sua existência numa altura dessas.

- Você bem que podia desligar a cafeteira, né? – Bella falou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Tá bom... – mas aquela não era Alice respondendo e ela levantou lentamente o olhar.

- Rafael? Ou eu ainda estou dormindo.

- Acho que está acordada, creio eu... – ele respondeu ao desligar a cafeteira. – Quer café?

- Ah... Claro... As xícaras estão no armário em cima da pia – ela respondeu ainda pasma. Mas logo mudou a cara de boba enquanto ele a servia. – Mas, espere... O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Problemas com Esme – ele disse.

- Sério? – ela congelou.

- Posso sentar? – ele pediu ao olhar para outro banquinho.

- Ah, claro, sente. Mas, me diga, o que sua irmã aprontou agora? – ela lhe perguntou, mesmo temerosa da resposta.

- Ela estava aos beijos com meu chefe na frente da minha casa.

Bela que bebia um gole de café engasgou no ato.

- O quê? – ela perguntou em meio a engasgos e ele teve que se levantar e puxar as mãos dela para cima.

- Isso mesmo... Mas, Bella, você está bem? – ela fez que sim, meio forçosamente com a cabeça e ele bufou. – Eu digo que um dia a Esme ainda matará alguém de tanto que apronta!

Ela recuperou o ar e tentou afastar o gosto ruim que fica na boca e a sensação estranha no nariz para responder.

- Estou bem, é que... Eu não esperava isso.

- E quem esperava? – ele disse voltando a se sentar.

Alice entrou na cozinha naquele instante e deu um beijo de bom dia em Rafael após cumprimentar os dois.

- Acho que nunca vou conseguir acordar antes nessa casa, brincadeira, hein? – ela disse brincalhona, tentando melhorar o ar, que ela apostava estar pesado por conta de Esme.

- Também, você dorme mais que a cama – Bella deu de ombros e Alice lhe deu a língua. – Muito madura sua namorada, viu Rafael? – Bella brincou e ganhou um pano de prato na cara. – Hei!

Alice começou a rir da cara de Bella.

- Te peguei!

- Sim, como eu disse, muito madura mesmo! – elas passaram a rir.

Rafael via o quanto as amigas se davam bem, até mais como irmãs do que amigas. Bem diferente de como ele podia ter certeza de que seria o clima em sua casa quando ele chegasse e encarasse a própria irmã.

- Bem, divirtam-se crianças, pois a Bellinha aqui vai voltar para a senzala... Digo, ao trabalho – ela brincou.

- Bem, quer uma carona? – Rafael ofereceu.

- Sério?

- Bem, eu posso te levar, se quiser.

- Acho uma ótima ideia você levá-la amor, a Bellinha anda demais, trabalha demais e vive de menos – Alice brincou.

- Alguém nessa casa tem que trabalhar fora, né? – ela deu de ombros em tom de zombaria.

- É, né? Para eu ter minha vida de madame! – Alice brincou.

- Bem, eu vou pegar minha bolsa então e já venho!

Bella saiu apresada da cozinha e Alice pegou uma xícara de café e sentou ao lado do namorado, na banquetinha onde a amiga estava antes.

- Amor – ela pegou na mão dele carinhosamente, – tente não brigar com sua irmã, ok?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas logo Bella já estava na cozinha novamente e Rafael apenas beijou a testa de Alice. Eles saíram em seguida.


	21. A Vida Continua

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 21:** "A Vida Continua..."

Alice suspirou após o namorado e a amiga saírem. Alguns minutos depois da porta se fechar, ela correu para pegar seu telefone. Agora era o momento perfeito para tentar arrumar as coisas. Não que fosse conseguir muito por telefone, mas ela tinha que tentar.

Não demorou dois toques para que a ligação fosse atendida.

- O que quer?

- Bom dia para você também, Esme – ela ignorou a cunhada. – De melhor humor hoje?

- Foi meu irmão que mandou você ligar, é? E cadê ele? Decidiu pular de uma ponte por acaso ou dormiu no carro só para eu ficar esperando feito uma idiota?

- Primeiro, ele não sabe que estou te ligando, segundo não o trate mal, ok? Ele se preocupa com você, Esme, tanto que prefere perder um amigo do que ter a irmã ferida, ok? – Alice achou que a cunhada dispararia a falar, mas ela ficou quieta. – Agora, quanto as outras perguntas, ele estava transtornado e eu o fiz dormir aqui, e antes que fale qualquer coisa, ele dormiu no quarto de hóspedes, ok? E pare com essa mente poluída!

- Ah certo, vou fingir que acredito!

- Faça o que quiser, porém você vai ter que fazer uma coisinha...

- O que? Se ligou para me obrigar a desistir do Carl está enganada que irá me convencer.

- Não é nada disso, sua patife – ela brincou e ouviu um risinho de Esme do outro lado da linha, – eu liguei para pedir que não conte nada ao seu irmão sobre eu saber disso antes. Eu estou me sentindo péssima com isso, mas prefiro que eu conte do que você.

Esme pensou um pouco, embora estivesse um pouco zangada ainda, não queria que Alice pagasse o pato. Ela gostava muito da amiga para perder contato com ela por algo que fez para comprar mais briga com o irmão.

- Ok, eu não direi nada...

- Obrigada Esme! – ela disse contente. – E, mais uma coisa, por favor, não briguem, vocês se amam. E eu nunca vou esquecer de quando jogou aquele sapo em mim só para que eu largasse o Rafael, aquilo foi pior do que o que aconteceu com seu Carlisle. Até hoje sonho com aqueles olhos esbugalhados!

Esme começou a rir com a lembrança.

- Ok, você tem razão.

- Sim, e lembre-se que eu não deixei o Rafa brigar com você.

- Eu lembro, mas me chamou de criança.

- Não, eu disse apenas "calma amor, ela é só muito nova para entender o que é amor, ela acha que vou roubar você dela". E confesse, você morria de medo que eu sumisse com seu irmão, porque no fundo você o ama!

- É, é verdade... Ok, Alice, eu vou falar com ele tranquilamente, ok? Desde que ele faça o mesmo.

- Se não me inspirar confiança eu terei que ligar para sua mãe, hein?

- Oh, não, não, deixe que eu me viro! – Esme respondeu rapidamente. – Mas e onde ele está?

- Ele não trabalha hoje, então está indo direto para casa, só para acertar as coisas com você. E eu não fui junto porque acredito que vocês dois é que devem conversar e se entenderem, ok? Não me decepcione, amiga.

Esme sorriu, ela adorava a amizade que havia nascido entre elas a partir do momento que ela havia parado de implicar com a namorada "não judia" do irmão. Uma coisa Esme tinha que admitir: ela realmente havia pego pesado com Alice em muitos momentos, e ela havia sido bem mais durona que a primeira namorada do irmão.

- Tudo bem... Bem, então nos falamos depois.

- Ok, boa sorte.

Alice desligou, torcendo para que tudo ocorresse bem.

Por outro lado, Esme começou a pensar mais sobre o como ela e o irmão sempre foram parceiros e começou a repensar a cena do encontro no dia anterior. Até ela, para si mesma, tinha que admitir que havia pegado pesado, cortando-o em partes importantes e, até mesmo, impedindo Carlisle de conversarem adequadamente.

- Como uma verdadeira criança... – ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Nesse instante, Sarah passava pela porta e ouviu o sussurro.

- Concordo, com seja lá o que for – ela sorriu, enquanto pegava a xícara da filha de cima da bancada e levava à pia.

Esme continuou ali sentada, ela queria falar com alguém e a mãe parecia uma ótima escolha, já que parecia ter ficado feliz na noite anterior ao vê-la com Carlisle.

Sarah terminou de lavar a louça, abriu a geladeira e começou a procurar o que fazer para o almoço.

- Mãe... – Esme começou timidamente.

- Diga filha – ela a incentivou, ainda olhando o conteúdo da geladeira. – Aliás, antes disso, se eu fizer purê de batatas com legumes, você come?

- Sim, eu como... – e a mãe a cortou. Oh, tão típico das Holdfords...

- Ótimo! – ela pegou os ingredientes na geladeira e passou para o armário.

Esme decidiu ficar apenas ali, por uns instantes, esperando a melhor hora para tentar falar com sua mãe... Ou, talvez, falar com o irmão primeiro e depois tentar falar com a mãe, pois logo divagava sobre essa possibilidade em pensamentos.

No carro, Bella se lembrou de Luiza no minuto seguinte e de que ela a estaria esperando no ponto de ônibus, sem contar que não havia nem ao menos avisado-a que iria de outro jeito.

- Ah, Rafa... Bem, talvez eu tenha que recusar a carona, sabe?

- Por que? Algo que eu disse? – ele perguntou, embora não se lembrasse de ter trocado muitas palavras com Bella.

- Não, é que todos os dias eu vou trabalhar com minha amiga Luiza, ela me espera no ponto de ônibus e vamos juntas. Bem, eu não a avisei e ela pode perder o ônibus achando que me atrasei...

- Bem, nós podemos passar lá pegá-la então. O que acha?

- Você faria isso? – ela perguntou feliz, quase uma Alice ao juntar as mãozinhas e quase dar um pulinho, mesmo sentada no banco e com o cinto.

- Claro, por que não?

- Ah, obrigada Rafa! Você é um fofo! – Bella disse animada.

- Bem, e qual é o ponto onde vocês se encontram?

- Eu indico para você, vira aqui à esquerda...

Edward havia saído da cama bem cedo, mas só agora tinha criado coragem para descer para a cozinha. Afinal, ele sabia que se descesse muito cedo, Gertrudes iria querer correr com as preparações do café da manhã só por culpa dele. E isso não era o que ele esperava fazer com a pobre senhora.

Ao descer as escadas, ele deu de cara com Lucy sentada em um dos sofás da sala.

- Já em pé?

- Ah, oi Edward – ela jogou um monte de papel na mesinha de centro. – Está aí faz quanto tempo?

- Acabei de chegar.

- E o Jasper?

- Ainda não o vi... Por que?

Ela voltou a pegar os papéis na mesinha e andou até Edward o puxando pela camisa.

- Vem aqui!

- Lucy, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu já digo, vem logo!

Lucy arrastou Edward para a sala ao lado, olhou bem ao redor para ver se não havia ninguém por perto e fechou a porta.

- Para que todo esse drama? – Edward brincou, mas no fundo já estava ficando temeroso.

- Leia isso!

Lucy tirou um jornal do meio de seu monte de papéis, provavelmente um processo e abriu em uma página específica, o entregando em seguida.

Edward pegou o jornal o começou a ler, a matéria falava sobre o acidente que Maria havia sofrido e em um ponto específica dizia que o carro dela estava com o freio rompido. Embora aquilo o impressionasse, ele não queria preocupar Lucy, então tentou dar de ombros e agir naturalmente, devolvendo-a o jornal.

- Em uma batida, Lucy, várias coisas do carro estragam, inclusive os freios. Ela pode ter tentado frear, mas quando o caminhão cortou a frente o cabo estava esticado e rompeu...

- Acredita realmente no que está me dizendo?

Edward tentou não engolir em seco e concordar com a cabeça.

- Sim, Lucy. Foi isso que aconteceu, mas, por favor, não mostre isso ao Jasper ou as crianças. Eles estão sofrendo demais com a verdade para acreditar nessas especulações da imprensa, ok?

Lucy suspirou pesarosa e logo estava chorando. Meio sem graça, Edward a abraçou para tentar confortá-la.

- Parece difícil, eu sei, mas eles vão parar de comentar isso, ok?

Lucy apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda com os olhos fechados e abraçada em Edward, tentando imensamente segurar seu choro contido.

- Se houvesse algo, a polícia nos diria, mas não há nada. O que eles querem é apenas vender jornal, creia em mim.

Lucy concordou sem palavras e Edward a soltou o suficiente para olhar seu rosto.

- Escute, Lucy, ela era minha prima, era praticamente uma irmã para mim e, acredite, o que eu mais queria era que ela estivesse aqui. Mesmo que Maria estivesse no hospital reclamando da comida de lá, como foi quando teve os gêmeos – ele comentou, conseguindo fazer com que Lucy sorrisse com a lembrança. – Todos nessa família estão sofrendo, mas quem está de fora não se importa verdadeiramente, então, não dê ouvidos, ok? Se alguém lhe procurar, apenas diga que não vai comentar o caso. Promete que fará isso?

Lucy concordou com a cabeça, mas ele queria ouvi-la dizer.

- Lucy, promete?

- Si-sim...

- Se insistirem, peça para falarem comigo, ok?

- Ok...

- Agora – ele a soltou, – eu preciso sair um pouco. Pode ficar de olho em Jasper e nas crianças?

- Sim. Mas aonde vai?

- Ver como estão as coisas na Eurisko.

- Ah... – ela apenas concordou e tentou sorrir. – Edward, obrigada por tudo, ok?

- Não tem de quê, Lucy – ele sorriu em retorno e saiu da sala.

Edward se sentia tremendamente preocupado com Lucy, como se ela fosse sua própria irmã, mas mesmo com essa tragédia anunciada, ele não conseguia tirar a garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos de sua mente. Tudo o que ele queria era que a lanchonete já estivesse aberta e com clientes, tudo para não parecer um maluco viciado em lanches no café da manhã.

Ele entrou em seu carro, e mesmo que planejasse passar na empresa antes, quando deu por si, ele já estava a caminho da lanchonete.

- Por favor, exista... – Edward sussurrou, mesmo que para si próprio.

Lucy juntou os papéis do processo e tratou de esconder o jornal em meio a eles. Internamente, ela queria acreditar em Edward e sabia que poderia contar com ele em um momento de necessidade.

Ela olhou uma última vez no espelho, antes de deixar a sala, tentando transparecer confiança, mesmo que ao abrir a porta toda a confiança, que ela achava ter conseguido, sumisse.

Logo, ela começou a pensar que a culpa só poderia ser dos arcos da porta ou do batente. "Seus maus!".

Porém, antes que ela continuasse a andar, na sala à frente, ela viu Alec, que deveria estar dormindo, abrir a porta e olhar para os lados. Imediatamente, Lucy se escondeu e pode ver que não foi notada por ele.

Alec saiu da sala e subiu alguns degraus da escada. No momento seguinte, começou a descê-los fazendo barulho. Lucy achou a cena estranha, mas decidiu fazer de conta que não havia visto nada.

Ela saiu de fato da sala e se fez de surpresa ao vê-lo acordado.

- Olá Alec. Já de pé? – ela franziu a testa.

Ele deu de ombros e respondeu de forma simples.

- Não dormi muito, mas não conseguia mais ficar na cama.

Lucy foi até ele e o abraçou, tentando não voltar a chorar mais uma vez, afinal, ela via o quanto ele tentava parecer forte e não queria contestá-lo sobre o que fez, antes de tentar entender os motivos.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Melhor tomarmos o café da manhã então, não é?

- Tia, na verdade, estou meio sem fome.

- Eu sei, fofinho, mas você sabe que não é bom ficar sem comer, não é?

- Sim, minha mãe não deixaria.

- Então, deixe-a orgulhosa lá do céu – ela disse, tentando transparecer um pouco mais de contentamento do que tinha de fato, mas no minuto seguinte se arrependeu do comentário. – Oh, bem, quer dizer...

- Tudo bem, tia. Você não disse isso por mau... Melhor irmos comer mesmo... – ele respondeu, seguindo para a copa.

Lucy o seguiu aflita por não saber como agir e torcendo imensamente para que Edward voltasse logo. "Ele parece bem melhor nessas coisas sentimentais do que eu... Droga, eu não queria chatear meu sobrinho...".

Mesmo assim, ela tentou sorrir enquanto seguia com ele até onde Gertrudes terminava de preparar a mesa do café. A empregada, aliás, os recebeu com um sorriso e um abraço em Alec.

* * *

**Das autoras:**

Oi gente, tudo bem?

É bem difícil a gente deixar um comentário aqui, né? Mas hoje é um pouco necessário, tá?

As pessoas estão nos questionando quando a vida dos casais vão se cruzar.

Bem, vamos reunir Esme e Carlisle (já está em curso); Edward e Bella; e Alice e Jasper - cada um ao seu tempo.

Como são muitos casais, muitos personagens e temos um milhão de ideias a pode demorar um pouco para alguns casais acontecerem. Mas juro que cada um terá seu momentinho mega especial, viu?

Ficamos apaixonadas por cada comentário carinhoso que recebemos de vocês e juro que essa semana tentaremos colocar mais dois capítulos (fora esse aqui), ok?

Bejinhos!


	22. Sonífero

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 22:** "Sonífero"

Havia roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto, eram blazers, terninhos, saias e uma infinidade de camisetas e camisetes de todas as cores. A claridade havia acordado Jasper e ele podia jurar que aquilo não era o sol e sim alguém que estava tentando acordá-lo a força.

Logo, uma Maria desesperada saia com mais um terninho do closet, desta vez na cor areia e foi imediatamente a frente do espelho testar o blazer.

- Amor, te acordei? – ela disse ao ver que Jasper a olhava.

- Hmm... Sim...

- Me desculpe, meu anjo – ela foi até ele e beijou sua testa. – Mas é que eu tenho uma emergência aqui!

Ele se sentou na cama e tentou olhá-la com mais força, mesmo que a claridade fizesse seus olhos fecharem a todo momento.

- Alguém preso de última hora, creio eu...

- Não, nada disso. Eu tenho uma audiência às 10, às 10! Acredita? E eu ainda não tenho a roupa certa! Isso é um caos, é um pandemônio! E olha o estado do meu cabelo – ela disse se olhando no espelho, – isso parecem antenas de barata na minha cabeça. Que juiz vai me ouvir com antenas de barata na cabeça? E – ela olhou para suas mãos enquanto jogava o blazer areia em uma poltrona, – e minhas unhas! Deus, olha essa cor de esmalte! É um caos, é um caos!

- Espera, deixa eu me situar... 10? 10 horas? Agora é tipo madrugada, não?

- Sim, e é tarde, é tarde! Deus, como é tarde!

- Daqui a pouco começará a chamar por Mariana, como naquele desenho que a Jane me fez assistir umas mil vezes com o coelho branco – Jasper comentou.

- Alice, meu amor, Alice no País das Maravilhas! E sim, eu concordo com o coelho branco, porque olha como é tarde!

Jasper levantou da cama e andou até Maria, que sentou na cama do outro lado já entregue a frustração.

- Ok, quer ajuda para escolher?

Logo um sorriso preencheu seu rosto e ela saltou para abraçá-lo.

- Faria isso por mim?

- Claro, por que não?

- Ahhhh! Obrigada!

Ela correu e pegou alguns ternos que estavam jogados pelo quarto.

- Qual deles amor?

- O primeiro.

- Qual? O preto? Não acha que...

- Você fica linda de preto... Bem, também fica linda dessa cor suja aí...

Maria riu divertida.

- É "areia", amor, e não é "suja".

- Enfim, você fica linda nela também, mas, desculpe amor, realmente parece suja...

- Ok, vou de preto! – ela respondeu alegre.

- Solucionado o problema?

- Sim, agora o cabelo e o esmalte e...

- Amor – ela o olhou, – se o juiz for homem, ele não vai notar seu esmalte, acredite em mim. Eu nem sei a cor que você está de esmalte e olha que durmo com você todas as noites.

- É que estamos sempre mais ocupados – ela brincou.

- Ele também vai estar, lendo papéis e, para mim, seu cabelo está lindo – ele a abraçou, – como sempre.

- É porque você é um fofo que me elogia sempre – ela respondeu.

- Agora, minha linda, realmente é cedo e a senhorita vai pra cama.

- Ah, não vou não! – ela tentou se soltar.

- Ah vai! – ele disse a pegando no colo e levando para a cama, mesmo que ela protestasse e desse gritinhos e risinhos no caminho.

- Isso é trapaça!

- Amo trapacear, se eu tiver mais alguns minutos com você ao fazer isso – ele disse a beijando.

- Hmm... Ok, posso esperar um pouco mais, né? – ela retribuiu ao beijo. – Mas, vai dormir mesmo?

- Tem ideia melhor? – ele a questionou.

- Sim, vou fazer chapinha! – ela disse se desvencilhando dele e correndo para o banheiro.

Jasper ficou pasmo da atitude dela. Maria era realmente teimosa quando queria, mas ainda era o amor de sua vida. Ele se virou e, como não havia outra alternativa, se forçou a dormir novamente.

Não demorou para que ele acordasse de novo e olhasse ao redor, tudo estava impecável, como antes de dormir. Cada coisa em seu devido lugar e, nesse momento, ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Era um sonho... – ele refletiu consigo, sentando-se na cama.

Jasper ainda ficou olhando ao redor, querendo acreditar fortemente que a cena anterior fosse de verdade e Maria voltasse a sair do closet em desespero por não saber que roupa usar. Mas nada aconteceu. Nada mais aconteceria nunca, pois Maria não iria voltar e doía para ele aceitar isso.

Jasper queria se jogar na cama de novo, mas olhou a hora no relógio do criado mudo e se espantou.

- Tudo isso? Mas... Eu nem estava com sono... – e imediatamente ele se lembrou da sopa. – Ah Gertrudes, eu realmente podia esperar algo assim de você...

Não era preciso pensar muito para chegar a conclusão que ele chegou; certamente sua empregada havia mesmo colocado algo na sopa para que ele dormisse. Mas ele não conseguia ficar bravo, pois se não fosse assim, certamente ele não haveria dormido nada a noite inteira.

Luiza olhava o relógio quase que de segundo em segundo, tomada de uma grande preocupação.

"Bella está atrasada, terrivelmente atrasada... Se ela não chegar, tipo, agora, ela vai perder o ônibus!", ela pensava alarmada, enquanto olhava para os lados.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e não havia sinal da amiga por perto. Luiza soltou o ar quando viu o ônibus apontar no final da rua e olhou para o relógio uma última vez.

"Droga, acho que nós duas vamos chegar atrasadas então. Não vou deixar ela tomar uma bronca do Aro sozinha, melhor pegar o ônibus seguinte e fingir que esse aqui quebrou".

Ela cruzou os braços, zangada e virou-se para sentar novamente no ponto.

Logo, o ônibus chegou e as pessoas do ponto começaram a subir nele, mas Luiza permaneceu ali, quietinha, torcendo para que um milagre fizesse Bella aparecesse correndo na esquina e ela gritaria para o motorista esperar um minuto mais. Porém, a amiga não apareceu e o ônibus partiu alguns minutos depois.

Luiza já puxava os fones de ouvido da bolsa quando um carro parou à frente do ponto. Ela não iria ligar, mas começaram a abaixar o vidro e certamente era alguém que precisava de uma informações sobre como chegar em algum lugar muito perto ou que ela desconhecia. Como iria ter que esperar mesmo, não custava conversar para passar o tempo, e de quebra ajudar alguém, desde que não fosse um tarado, é claro.

Logo ela percebeu que a carinha sorridente no banco do passageiro era a de Bella e imediatamente ela desemburrou, até que lembrou que ela estava atrasada, mesmo assim.

- Lu, vem aqui!

- Bella, você está atrasada, sabia? Nosso ônibus já foi! – ela disse apontando para frente.

Bella deu de ombros, afinal não estava mesmo preocupada com o horário do ônibus, não hoje, pelo menos.

- Mas nós temos carona hoje, pegue suas coisas e entre aí atrás!

- Carona? – e só naquele instante ela pareceu se ligar que Bella ainda estava dentro do carro.

- Sim, o Rafa vai nos levar!

- Quem é Rafa?

Ela disse se abaixando para ver quem dirigia e quase caiu para trás, afinal, ele era lindo e ela torcia para que não fosse um caso de Bella, porque se fosse ela queria que ele tivesse um irmão e que a amiga o apresentasse para já.

- Sou eu, oi – ele disse simplesmente quando ela o viu.

Bella, porém, estava com pressa.

- Vamos, Lu! Vamos chegar atrasada se você não se mexer!

- Me mexer? – ela estava perdida – Ah, é!

Ela se virou para pegar suas coisas e logo percebeu que Rafael havia saído para ajudá-la, ele pegou uma sacola enorme dela, que levava seu uniforme dobradinho cuidadosamente dentro, e abriu a porta para ela.

Luiza percebeu o quanto ele era alto, e ainda mais perfeito de perto. Ela podia jurar que havia esquecido como se respirava com ele ali tão perto dela, mas se forçou a entrar no carro e não parecer uma retardada.

Ele fechou a porta para ela em seguida e deu a volta para entrar em seu lugar.

Bella escrevia incessantemente no celular quando ele sentou ao seu lado e ele a olhou.

- É Toddy, o cozinheiro, disse que entrou no ponto seguinte e nós não estávamos no ônibus, ele queria nos matar por ter que ficar nos esperando na porta – ela explicou para Rafael.

- Você todos moram perto, é? – ele brincou.

- Não, na verdade, só os mais legais! – Bella respondeu brincalhona, antes de bater na testa. – Ah, céus, que cabeça a minha, Rafael essa é Luiza, minha grande amiga e parceira de tortura; e Luiza, esse é o Rafael, o famoso namorado da minha amiga louca chamada Alice.

Eles deram as mãos, antes que ele se preparasse para dirigir, mas não sem Rafael fazer um comentário sobre as apresentações.

- Famoso?

- É – Bella respondeu ainda digitando, – a Alice não tem lá muito assunto, ela só te elogia – ela deu de ombros.

- E tem como não elogiar? – Luiza sussurrou, mas ficou vermelha tomate no segundo seguinte com a gafe. Porém, Bella pareceu não notar, apenas Rafael que simplesmente se prendeu a dirigir, após vê-la no retrovisor.

- Toddy não crê que chegaremos no horário – ela disse após a terceira mensagem do amigo, – ele realmente não acredita em nós...

- Isso quer dizer que vocês são reincidentes em atrasos, hein?

- Fazer o que, né? A cama é mais legal do que a cara feia do Aro – Bella respondeu.

Embora o vidro estivesse aberto, Luiza ainda estava sem ar, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do belo motorista e pensar nas apresentações a deixava louca.

"Maldita de uma sortuda que é essa Alice, hein?", ela pensava consigo mesma e tentava não encará-lo, mesmo que jurasse que ele não podia vê-la. "Oh Deus, por favor, que a maluca da Esme tenha mais um irmão, por favor, por favor!".

Não demorou para que Edward chegasse em frente à lanchonete onde a garota de seus sonhos provavelmente trabalhava. Ele ficou alguns minutos no carro, meditando sobre a loucura que iria fazer. Ele nunca foi um perseguidor e, na verdade, só havia namorado uma garota antes – e foi ela mesma quem tomou a iniciativa de pedi-lo em namoro e, também, de terminar com ele. Nada muito emocionante que merecesse crédito.

Tanya era linda e independente, mas na verdade só queria aumentar suas notas para poder concorrer a uma bolsa de estágio na HP. Edward lembrava o quanto havia sido fácil conseguir um emprego na empresa, tanto ele quanto Jasper passaram na primeira prova direto. Até hoje ele se perguntava como ela havia tido tanta dificuldade no processo seletivo, afinal, para ele, as perguntas eram tão básicas que chegava a dar tédio só de respondê-las.

Livre de Tanya, Edward não havia procurado nenhuma outra garota, nenhuma havia mexido com ele como aquela garçonete. E ele precisava ter certeza de que ela existia e que não era apenas uma peça de sua mente.

Ele estava pronto para sair do carro, quando viu outro veículo estacionar na frente da lanchonete. Curioso, decidiu ficar ali mais alguns minutos para observar o que aconteceria.

Logo, ela desceu do carro e ela era real, extremamente real. Edward teve que se segurar para não correr até lá. A garota sorria com outra moça que descia do carro naquele momento pela porta de trás, e do lado do motorista alguém que não pareceu estranho a Edward deixou o veículo.

Ele puxou da mente de onde conhecia o rapaz e logo um estalo lhe veio em mente.

- É o doutor! – logo um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. – Talvez não seja tão difícil conseguir informações!

Bella queria tirar sarro de Luiza, já que a amiga estava mais pálida que papel. Ela não conseguiu segurar um sorriso quando a amiga tropeçou ao sair do carro.

- Quem é a desastrada mesmo? – ela brincou.

Luiza mostrou a língua e começou a rir também.

- Isso é convivência contigo, minha cara!

- Capaz! – Bella concordou, voltando a rir.

Ela havia convidado Rafael para tomar um café por ali e havia pedido para que ficasse por alguns minutos, assim Esme poderia estar com um melhor humor quando ele chegasse, já que ela sabia que a garota acordava com um gênio ruim. Rafael concordou e havia descido do carro também para acompanhá-las.

Luiza tinha que lembrar como andar, pé após pé, para que a gafe da saída não se repetisse.

Os três entraram na lanchonete e cumprimentaram Aro. Depois, elas foram se trocar no banheiro enquanto Rafael sentava em uma das mesas.

Um moço uniformizado chegou em seguida, "provavelmente o tal do Toddy", pensou Rafael. Ele correu para a cozinha, tendo a grande sorte de não esbarrar com o chefe.

Mais um dia de trabalho começava na lanchonete de Aro naquele instante.


	23. Sem Duplos Sentidos

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 23:** "Sem Duplos Sentidos"

Logo, a porta foi aberta mais uma vez, desta vez era Edward que entrava na lanchonete. Não demorou para que ele avistasse Rafael e fosse ao seu encontro.

- Olá, doutor – ele lhe estendeu a mão.

- Oi... – Rafael retribui, mas tentou se lembrar de onde conhecia o rapaz à sua frente. – Me desculpe, mas você é quem mesmo?

- Posso me sentar?

- Sim, claro.

- Sou Edward Masen, o senhor cuidou de minha prima, Maria Whitlock, que faleceu em um acidente de carro há alguns dias.

- Ah, meus pêsames novamente – Rafael se lembrou de Edward.

- Obrigado.

- Mas... Por acaso, pretende me processar? É por isso que veio aqui? – Rafael pensou que se fosse isso não lhe faltava mais nada para adicionar à tragédia que sua vida estava se tornando.

- Não, na verdade vi o senhor e... Bem, só decidi cumprimentar, não sabia que vinha aqui também.

- Bem, na verdade, só estava de passagem e dei uma carona para duas amigas, só isso.

E aquilo foi música para os ouvidos de Edward; era bom saber que a mulher dos seus sonhos não estava amarrada a ninguém; não àquele médico, pelo menos.

- Sei, certeza que nenhuma é a sua namorada? Tipo, porque ela pode se zangar se ouvir o que me disse – Edward brincou, mas realmente queria aquela certeza.

- Nem brinque, minha namorada é a melhor amiga delas e eu a amo. Mas, e como tem passado depois – ele tomou ar antes de completar, meio sem graça ao perguntar, – do ocorrido? Bem, como está o seu amigo? – ele se lembrava de como Jasper havia reagido e realmente achava que poderia ser o caso de indicar um psicólogo para Edward levá-lo.

- Jasper está... Bem... Eu acho.

- Bem, sem querer ser inconveniente, senhor Masen...

- Pode me chamar de Edward, doutor... Ok, não lembro seu nome.

- Holdford, Rafael Holdford. E, bem, pode me chamar de Rafael também. Mas, o que eu dizia é que talvez seja interessante levar seu amigo até algum tipo de ajuda especializada, como um psicólogo. Não me leve a mal... – Mesmo que aquilo não fosse o tipo de informação que procurava, ele realmente ficou atento ao que o médico dizia.

- Bem, eu acho que o senhor tenha razão. Jasper não é bom com perdas... Mas meu maior temor é por seus filhos – Edward respondeu pensativo, cogitando agora essa possibilidade.

- Sim, provavelmente o bebê vá se acostumar a ausência da mãe antes, mas...

- Na verdade, não é um bebê não, já são crianças, duas, e bem grandinhas...

- "Grandinhas" quanto? – ele se impressionou, pois Maria parecia bem nova e não aparentava ter tido uma gestação recente, quanto mais duas.

- Eles têm treze anos, são gêmeos.

- Tudo isso?! – ele quase desacreditava nas palavras de Edward.

- É, digamos que... Eles aprontaram cedo! Muito cedo...

- Bem, de fato... – ele concordou sem graça.

Nesse momento, Bella chegou com o café de Rafael.

- Aqui está... – e não pode deixar de notar Edward com ele, mas tentou se segurar e não entregar que o café só tinha ficado pronto voando por causa da companhia. – E o senhor deseja algo também?

É claro que no minuto seguinte à pergunta, Bella mesma entendeu a conotação de duplo sentido que sua pergunta transpareceu e quase ficou rubra. Mas Edward estava ocupado demais tentando recuperar sua voz ao vê-la ali tão perto para notar naquele instante.

Ela ainda tentou incentivá-lo com a mão.

- Quer um cardápio? Ou quem sabe um café?

- É, isso – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu responder.

- Isso? O cardápio ou o café? – ela ficou confusa.

Rafael, que notou exatamente o que acontecia ali, tentou ajudar Edward.

- Bella, pode deixar o cardápio e traga um café para o Edward, enquanto ele decide se quer algo mais, ok?

Ela sorriu, realmente estava curiosa para saber quem ele era e a informação de Rafael havia lhe sido de uma ajuda enorme. Ele era bom em pegar as coisas no ar, Bella tinha que admitir isso.

Ela colocou o cardápio à frente de Edward, pediu licença e saiu atrás de seu café. Seu mantra era "Edward, Edward, mas que nome fofo", ela suspirou ao chegar ao lado de Luiza.

Mas enquanto ela suspirava atrás do balcão, Edward teve que baixar o tom da voz para não surtar.

- "Bella"? Você disse "Bella"? – mas ele não deu espaço para o doutor responder. – Isso é "linda" em italiano, até onde lembro, e eu posso apostar que a sua tal namorada, grande amiga da garçonete ali não vai aprovar isso... – e mesmo sem querer, Edward estava de braços cruzados, na pose de menino emburrado que era típica de crianças contrariadas.

Rafael, que a princípio o olhava pasmo, sorriu com aquilo.

- Eu amo minha namorada, se quer me processar eu prefiro, ao invés de você ir falar mentiras para ela – ele riu, mas Edward continuava sério. – Além do mais, eu não sei nada de italiano, meu senhor, e Bella é diminutivo de Isabella, que é exatamente o nome dela. Nome que, aliás, você pode confirmar ao ver seu crachá quando ela voltar com seu café.

Edward desfez a birra e queria afundar sua cara no cardápio. Ele havia agido feito um idiota ali, mas não sabia como explicar a reação que teve ao ouvir outro chamar aquela garota de "bella". Mas, se ele pensasse bem, não haveria um melhor apelido para defini-la.

Isabella, aliás, teve quase que travar uma batalha com Luiza para levar a xícara à mesa. A garota ficava dizendo que ela já havia levado, que era a vez dela. Coisa que Bella não entendia o motivo de estar acontecendo. Sem contar que ela não podia dar a Luiza a chance de contar a Edward que ela havia suspirado por ele.

Bella pegou a xícara e quase teve que correr balcão afora para levá-la. Eficiência essa que Aro notou, mas decidiu não comentar.

- Aqui está, senhor. Já escolheu se quer algo mais? – e naquele instante ela pensava como toda pergunta que ela fizesse saia sem querer da forma no qual não deveria.

Mas Edward apenas conseguia olhá-la e a coragem realmente lhe faltava para pedir qualquer outra coisa que fosse. Vendo sua falta de reação, Rafael decidiu responder por ele.

- Acho que ele não vai querer nada por hora, Isabella – ela o olhou interrogativa, pois ele sempre a chamava de "Bella", como ela mesma havia pedido desde que se conheceram. Mas decidiu não dizer nada.

Ela pegou o cardápio e simplesmente voltou ao balcão, onde Luiza lustrava tanto a bancada que quase era possível ver através dela.

- Você está tão estranha hoje, Luiza.

- Eu? – ela se assustou, levando o pano ao peito. – Não estou não!

- Sei... Vou ficar de olho, hein?

Bella decidiu tentar se concentrar no serviço e esquecer o ruivo, "Edward, tão lindo e perfeito" que ela havia visto antes que Aro a colocasse para descascar batatas, literalmente.

Jasper e Jane também desceram para o café, mesmo relutantes. Lucy se perguntava como ela conseguiria lidar com tantas pessoas de personalidade difícil por tanto tempo. Já que para convencer Jasper ela levou uns bons minutos após deixar Alec à mesa, e enquanto tentava convencer Jane, Jasper havia se irritado e mandado a filha ir comer logo.

O primeiro passo para ela, quando Jane já estava longe, foi ficar brava com Jasper e mandá-lo agir de forma mais compreensiva com os filhos. Mas ela quase o fez dar meia volta e retornar ao seu próprio quarto com aquilo.

Sendo assim, após o conturbado café da manhã, que foi o mais silencioso da casa desde que Gertrudes podia se lembrar, Lucy estava decidida: arrumaria uma babá para cuidar das crianças, antes que o irmão colocasse tudo a perder e distanciasse seus próprios filhos de si sem querer.

Após deixar a lanchonete, Rafael decidiu enfrentar a ira da irmã, mas não sem antes passar e lhe comprar chocolates, como uma amostra de sua boa vontade em tentar uma trégua entre eles.

Quando chegou em casa, Esme estava deitada no sofá, ouvindo música no fone de ouvido e lendo algo. Sarah passava o aspirador de pó no chão. A cada instante, ela tinha que dar leves empurrões nós pés da filha, sempre que o tênis dela ia parar "sem querer" no braço do sofá branquinho.

Rafael cumprimentou a mãe e isso chamou a atenção de Esme, que jogou o livro na mesinha e levantou já com as mãozinhas na cintura.

- Chegando em casa agora, seu safado!?

Sarah riu da atitude da filha e respondeu divertida.

- Eu não preciso lhe dar uma bronca, tenho a Esme para fazer isso por mim. Mas, se comportem, e eu acho melhor irem para a cozinha, porque aí de vocês se eu pegar uma manchinha de chocolate que seja no meu sofá!

- Oh, chocolate?! – Esme disse já tirando os fones de ouvido e jogando no sofá, mas quando estava pronta para roubar a caixa do irmão, a mãe a parou.

- Esme, trate de pegar suas coisas menina, eu não sou emprega de ninguém aqui, hein?

Ela se encolheu, pegou seu livro, seu fone e logo a mãe os tocou para a cozinha de forma animada. A verdade é que Sarah queria que os dois se entendessem logo de uma vez, e na sala o marido poderia passar e querer entrar na conversa.

A caminho da cozinha, Esme roubou os chocolates e seguiu à frente, deixando suas coisas para o irmão carregar.

- Hmm... Eu adoro chocolate com castanha!

- Eu sei que gosta.

- Já está querendo me comprar, né? – ela disse ao colocar a caixinha na mesa de jantar. – Mas saiba que eu ainda estou muito zangada com o senhor, ouviu?

- Esme, me desculpe, de verdade. Mas é que realmente eu não quero nenhum marmanjão com outras intenções com a minha irmãzinha – e Esme riu com aquilo.

- Não sou mais uma menininha, sabia?

- Tenho fontes seguras de que ainda é sim.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua em uma pose nada adulta e ele usou isso como argumento, mas aos risos.

- Olha só a sua maturidade? E depois quer que eu acredite que você cresceu.

- Agora, maninho, sério. Eu gosto muito do seu amigo, eu não sei explicar exatamente, mas eu não estou disposta a deixá-lo para trás.

Rafael a ouviu falar e depois suspirou.

- Ok, então, eu fico feliz por você ter encontrado alguém que parece que ama... Mas, tome cuidado, o Charles também parecia o amor da sua vida e eu tive que dar umas boas surras nele quando descobri que ele relou em você.

Esme abraçou o irmão, como uma criança indefesa.

- E você sabe que eu te amo muito por sempre me defender, não é?

- Eu sei, e eu também te amo maninha, é por isso que não quero que mais um imbecil brinque com seus sentimentos. Você não merece passar por isso de novo.

- Mas, olhe – ela o soltou e o encarou dessa vez, e ele podia ver a cara de apaixonada dela naquele instante, – o Carl não faria nada disso. Eu tenho certeza, ok?

- Bem, eu não sei... Está certo que sempre achei ele uma boa pessoa e integro, mas eu não sei bem o que dizer. Digamos que ele já começou com o pé errado nisso quando decidiu não contar que a garota com quem estava saindo era você.

- Na verdade, a culpa foi minha – ela confessou cabisbaixa. – Fui eu quem pediu para que ele não contasse nada a você. Sabe, ele é seu amigo e tudo mais, eu queria achar uma melhor forma de fazer isso e olha a porcaria que deu...

- Bem, está tudo bem então... Estamos bem de novo? – ele estendeu os braços para ela.

- Claro, sempre estamos! – ela respondeu e pulou nele para um abraço. – Só prometa que vai se desculpar com ele também, ok? – ela o intimou.

- Sim, pode deixar, eu falarei com ele ainda hoje. Mas, me prometa uma coisa.

- O que? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Que vai me manter a par das coisas, ele pode ser meu amigo, mas se chatear a minha irmã, ele comprou uma briga feia.

- Bobo – ela deu um tapinha nele e começou a rir. – Depois eu que sou a mais ciumenta!

Sarah entrou na cozinha nessa hora, toda contente.

- Acho bom que se acertaram, viu? Porque agora é a minha vez de falar algo a vocês dois, então tratem de sentar – e ela parecia tremendamente zangada.

O sorriso de Esme sumiu, assim como o de Rafael e eles se sentaram para ouvir a mãe. Nunca era bom contrariar a senhora Holdford e isso eles tinha certeza.

- Eu não disse nada antes, porque não queria criar mais confusões, mas tudo resolvido, chegou a hora do meu parecer. Porque queiram ou não, eu sou quem manda nessa bagunça de casa, ok? – eles apenas concordaram com a cabeça. – Não vou dizer que não fiquei brava com você, hein mocinha? Se quer namorar é da porta para dentro, se os vizinhos querem ver um casal apaixonado que vão ao cinema ou assistam a TV, minha filha não.

Esme apenas concordou com a cabeça, envergonhada o suficiente por levar aquela bronca da mãe. Ela já estava decidida a infernizar o irmão, mas viu que Sarah se virou para Rafael para falar com ele também, e se conteve, afinal, se dona Sarah estava brava, ele ia ouvir o suficiente.

- E você, lhe digo o mesmo! Que vergonha! A educação que eu dei para você não foi a que eu vi nessa madrugada. Estou decepcionada. Se tinha algo para falar com o moço, que o fizesse da porta para dentro! Mesmo que fosse contra em algo, eu mesma ia te obrigar a se desculpar depois do que fez. Eu não criei um troglodita, eu tenho certeza que te eduquei para ser um homem decente! – e tal como a irmã, Rafael apenas concordou com a cabeça.

No instante seguinte, a cara de brava de Sarah já não existia e ela estava toda sorridente, como se não tivesse acabado de dar a maior bronca da vida dos filhos e começou a falar sem parada, cheia de entusiasmo.

- Agora, me deem logo um abraço e me contem as novidades. Eu quero muito saber quando sai esse casamento com a Alice e quando vou conhecer de forma decente meu genro. Eu não quero que ele fique achando que nossa família só tem pessoas mal educadas, e também não acho justo você ficar enrolando a pobre moça por tanto tempo, viu?

Esme aproveitou para pegar chá para todos e eles aproveitaram para comer o chocolate enquanto trocavam as informações preciosas com a mãe, que estava tão empolgada com tudo que mais parecia uma criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo. Sarah era assim, tal como Esme, em um minuto era a mulher mais brava do mundo e no segundo seguinte uma romântica incurável que já fazia planos e mais planos para a felicidade dos filhos.

Naquela noite, Rafael recebeu uma ligação de uma das meninas dos pagamentos do hospital, ela dizia que ele estava com muitas folgas em haver e que não iria avisá-lo mais uma vez. Sendo assim, ela disse que não colocasse os pés no hospital antes de sábado da semana seguinte.

Ele tentou protelar, já que seriam doze dias sem trabalhar, ele até chegou a pedir para falar com Carlisle, mas ela disse que não era para ele contrariá-la, pois ela tinha ordens expressas para fazer aquela ligação. Embora tudo parecesse bem com a irmã, ele começava a achar que não voltaria mais para o hospital, não mais como funcionário... Realmente, ele percebia naquele instante que havia pego pesado demais, de fato e pagaria suas consequências em breve.

* * *

Oiieee

gente queríamos agradecer a quem marcou a fic como favorita, viu? É muito bom que tem gente amando nossas loucuras! Em especial ainda, agradecemos as pessoas fofas que dedicam mais um segundinho do seu tempo comentando, viu? Isso nos anima muito!

Aliá, meninas, aos poucos cada casal vai entrando nos trilhos, mas...a vida poe ser um pouco complicada para alguns, ehehhehe.

Beijinhos!


	24. Desesperada

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 24:** "Desesperada"

Na segunda-feira, Alice era todo sorrisos ao chegar na agência de empregos, embora tentasse esconder seu nervosismo com isso. Ela havia passado o domingo todo procurando a roupa ideal para a ocasião, já que queria deixar uma boa impressão a quem lhe indicaria aos prováveis contratantes.

Na agência, ela foi atendida por Diana, que seria a responsável por fazer seu cadastro no banco de dados e encaminhar seu currículo às empresas.

"Ela até poderia ser mais simpática" pensou Alice consigo, "bastava tirar esse óculos, colocar umas lentes que evidenciassem seus olhos azuis e não ficar com essa carranca".

A moça liberou Alice alguns minutos depois e disse que no momento não havia nenhuma vaga que se encaixava em seu perfil, mas que avisaria caso algo surgisse. Sem esperanças, Alice levantou e lhe deu a mão em agradecimento. Ela estava saindo cabisbaixa, mas após alguns passos retornou.

- Sabe, Diana – ela lembrou de dizer o nome da mulher corretamente, como o da antiga princesa inglesa, – mesmo que não seja na minha área, se aparecer uma oportunidade, por favor, me ligue. Eu preciso muito de algo.

- Está bem, eu ligarei – ela sorriu forçadamente e Alice pensou que todas as pessoas provavelmente a diziam isso todos os dias.

Ela estava saindo desanimada da sala quando trombou com uma moça loira e deixou vários papéis dela caírem ao chão.

- Oh, Deus, em desculpe – Alice pediu, enquanto abaixava para pegar juntamente com a mulher.

- Não se preocupe, são apenas papéis – ela sorriu.

- Mas, mesmo assim, me perdoe... Eu estava um pouco distraída.

- Calma, isso acontece mesmo – ela sorriu. – Aliás, meu nome é Lucy e o seu?

- Alice.

Lucy estendeu a mão a Alice e perguntou casualmente.

- Procurando um emprego ou empregado?

- Um emprego.

- Oh, bem, eu espero que consiga Alice e que não tenha que mexer com papéis, não? – Lucy brincou e Alice sorriu com o comentário após vê-la piscar em sinal de brincadeira.

- É, espero mesmo! Mas, bem, eu tenho que ir, boa sorte para você também Lucy.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu verdadeiramente.

Alice decidiu que se a agência não havia lhe inspirado confiança, estava na hora de colocar seu plano B em prática. Sendo assim, ela decidiu entregar seus currículos em algumas empresas grandes, afinal, se já estava toda preparada para uma entrevista, não custava tentar a sorte, não?

Ela passou por várias das grandes empresas da cidade que poderiam precisar de serviços de marketing, publicidade e propaganda, sempre deixando seu currículo super elaborado e tentado deixar também o seu melhor sorriso de "pessoa confiável, encantadora e que deveria sim ser chamada para uma entrevista".

Na hora do almoço, ela podia dizer seguramente que estava um caco. Como já estava andando, ela decidiu passar até a lanchonete com Bella, assim poderiam tentar almoçar juntas.

Santiago revirou os olhos. "Mas como tem gente sem noção nesse mundo, meu Deus". Uma garota havia sido a única estúpida o bastante para deixar um currículo na empresa em pleno luto dos homens no qual ela queria que fossem "seus chefes".

Inconformado, o único destino que ele poderia dar ao papel era a lixeira e foi exatamente para lá que o jogou, sem muita reflexão de sua parte. Afinal, só a equipe de segurança estava trabalhando desde a morte da senhora Whitlock e ele, como o chefe da equipe, era o responsável pela portaria no momento em que a menina foi até lá. Ele recebeu o papel com a cara fechada e uma indignação crescente, que ele esperava que tivessem sido visíveis à pequena garota.

Por mais que Rafael tenha tentado falar com Carlisle sem pisar no hospital durante a semana toda, o chefe não atendia suas ligações, nem mesmo no celular. Isso o levou a tomar uma decisão, iria procurar um outro hospital para trabalhar, mesmo sem conseguir falar com Carlisle antes.

Para não chatear Esme, ele decidiu que faria seu próprio currículo e o levaria como se tivesse apenas cumprido seu estágio no hospital de Carlisle e nada mais. Como se nunca tivesse feito parte do corpo médico de fato, para que não tivesse que dar explicações sobre sua saída a ninguém.

Como Alice estava preocupada nos últimos dias, ele decidiu não comentar nada a ela também. Afinal, sua namorada já estava bastante chateada por não ter conseguido nenhum emprego na área, nem mesmo pela agência, e, mesmo seguindo a ideia de Bella em aceitar qualquer coisa, ela ainda não havia sido bem sucedida.

Para elas e até mesmo sua mãe, ele decidiu falar que apenas estava cumprindo suas folgas acumuladas e que o hospital pagaria suas horas extras em descanso. Aquilo era o melhor para se fazer e não as preocuparia.

Já, Lucy, tinha grandes motivos para ficar preocupada com o que acontecia. Desde que havia ido à agência em busca de uma babá para os sobrinhos há cinco dias, dezoito candidatas já haviam passado pela casa, a maioria não havia aturado um único período, quem diria um dia. Seis delas até não haviam aguentado uma hora cheia com Jane e Alec, que estavam decididos a aprontar com as pobres mulheres.

De tudo já havia sido feito, como jogar as coitadas na piscina, jogar animais peçonhentos a seus pés e até colocar os cachorros da propriedade atrás delas.

Lucy estava louca da vida, mas Jasper não ajudava em nada. Ela nunca conseguia nem ao menos que ele conhecesse as babás, que o diga que repreendesse os filhos em algo. Até mesmo Edward já havia conhecido mais babás que o próprio pai das crianças e dado broncas mais severas em Alec e Jane, mas sem surtir efeito.

O fato foi que na terça feira, Jasper havia voltado à empresa. Ele se trancou em sua sala até poder sair sem ter que dizer uma única palavra a nenhum funcionário. Até mesmo sua secretária tinha dificuldade em arrancar-lhe algumas palavras.

Para Edward, as coisas definitivamente iam de mal a pior com Jasper. Mas ele precisava mesmo achar um modo de reverter a situação, sem causar um alarde maior. Arrastar Jasper para um psicólogo não parecia uma opção tão fácil no momento, e enquanto seus filhos não aceitassem logo uma pessoa que pudesse cooperar com que Gertrudes os mantivessem vivos e bem alimentados.

Edward não tinha como contar com o apoio de Lucy para tentar mudar o comportamento fechado do amigo, se ela não conseguisse antes tirar os problemas da casa dele de foco.

Outro grande problema na vida dela havia sido voltar a trabalhar. Nettie havia assumido a maior parte dos casos de Maria para que a amiga pudesse ajudar o irmão, mas ela se sentia uma aproveitadora por permitir isso.

Nettie não havia ido ao velório, no momento em que Maria morreu, ela estava em reunião e ao saber do ocorrido, teve de cuidar de tudo na empresa para que Lucy não tivesse com o que se preocupar. Ela havia tentado ligar para Jasper depois, para expressar seu pesar, mas ele não havia a atendido e Gertrudes lhe explicou que estava sendo assim ultimamente.

Pesarosa, Nettie havia decidido que não era apenas na empresa que Lucy parecia precisar de ajuda, mas com a família também. Aliás, ela estava presente com a amiga na casa quando a última babá havia entrado banhada em óleo aos berros, dizendo que as crianças eram enviadas dos infernos, empalidecendo Lucy instantaneamente.

- Bem, são só crianças... – Nettie tentou argumentar com a mulher histérica na sala.

- Só crianças? Você é o quê? Louca? Aquilo são enviados do inferno, isso sim! – ela gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Mas o que elas fizeram? – Nettie perguntou num tom um pouco maior que o de um sussurro.

- Aquela menina, ah aquela menina demoníaca! Ela tentou me jogar da escada, mas não conseguiu, não contente, ela soltou os cachorros em cima de mim e atirou um bife em mim! Está ouvindo? Um bife cheio e óleo! Crianças não fazem isso, capetas fazem!

A mulher terminou seus berros, pegou sua bolsa e saiu marchando porta a fora, não antes de fazer mais uma ameaça.

- Vou denunciá-los à agência sobre as formas desumanas que vocês tratam as pessoas aqui! E também farei uma queixa na delegacia!

Nettie tentou dizer algo, mas a porta já havia sido fechada com tamanha violência e tudo o que ela pode fazer foi piscar involuntariamente, como se algo a fosse atingir.

No momento seguinte, ela olhou para a amiga, pálida e estática no sofá.

- Lucy? – ela pegou sua mão, que estava fria como gelo. – Lucy, você me ouve? Lucy!

Lucy se virou para a amiga como se fosse em câmera lenta e, percebendo quem era, logo lágrimas surgiram em seu rosto.

- Oh Deus, eu tentei, eu tentei tanto...

- Oh, Lucy, não se abale. Essa mulher era louca, ela deve ter inventado tudo isso de Jane, só pode!

- Quisera eu que fosse... Mas essa foi a décima nona a dizer quase as mesmas coisas sobre aquela menina.

Agora era Nettie que se sentava atônita ao lado da amiga.

- Sério? – e ao receber uma resposta afirmativa de cabeça da amiga, ela prosseguiu em seu espanto. – E eu que achei que Jane fosse o menor dos problemas... Ela sempre me pareceu tão sensata... Mas – ela pareceu se lembrar de algo, e se virou a amiga interrogativamente, – e o que o Jasper fez a respeito disso? Tipo, ele é o pai dela, ele deveria dar uma boa bronca nela, não sei...

Lucy suspirou derrotada, como se tomasse um ar antes de dizer aquelas palavras.

- Ele não esta em condições de dizer nada...

- Como assim?

Lucy se levantou e pegou um porta retratos da mesa. Nettie já estava tensa, pensando que Jasper tivesse tentado cometer suicídio ou algo assim. Mas a amiga finalmente decidiu encerrar o drama.

- Ele parece estar entregando os pontos cada vez mais. Ele se irrita fácil e eu sei que deixá-lo saber o que a filha anda aprontando não vai ajudar em nada.

- Mas ele é pai dela, ele tem que saber o que a filha apronta.

- Ter ele tem, mas eu mal consigo fazer com que ele coma algo, quanto mais que haja como pai.

Nettie apoiou os cotovelos nas próprias pernas e meditou um pouco sobre aquilo.

- Acho que estamos com um grande problema aqui então...

- Estamos com muitos, isso sim! Onde quer que a Maria esteja, deve estar pensando o quanto eu sou uma incompetente!

- Oh, não... Ela não pensaria isso – Nettie tentou incentivar Lucy, levantando e indo ao seu lado. – Vamos, é só uma fase e vai passar, ok?

- Assim espero, porque já estou morrendo de vergonha de ligar na agência de novo.

- Deixa que eu ligo então. Qual era a agência de empregos?

- O número está na primeira página de minha agenda.

- Ok, deixe que eu ligo – Nettie sorriu para demonstrar confiança a amiga. – Agora, vá lavar o rosto e melhore esse ânimo. São só crianças e alguém há de conseguir dar um jeito neles, não?

- Tomara Deus que sim...

Esme já estava perfumada e com o cabelo impecável, mas as idas e vindas do guarda roupas ao espelho do quarto demonstravam o quanto sua dúvida ainda estava grande. Já era o milésimo vestido que ela colocava a frente do corpo e não aprovava.

- Droga – ela sussurrou irada, – vou acabar tendo que ligar desmarcando o jantar, não há nada que combine com a ocasião!

Alice, que estava sentada na cama da amiga, segurou um sorriso.

- Só você mesma Esme para achar que nada combina. Se eu tivesse essa sua cor de cabelo, viveria mais feliz.

- Ah, sei...

- Claro que sim! Agora, vem cá que eu escolho algo para você, isso para que veja que não há ressentimentos quanto a nós – ela levantou pulante da cama e correu ao closet.

- Sabe, – Esme disse enquanto esperava ainda em frente ao espelho, – porque você não vai lá vestir o Rafael, hein? Ou aproveita que ele tá no banho ainda... e...

- Achei! – Alice gritou do closet.

- Achou o quê? – Esme se assustou e só então percebeu que a cunhada não a havia ouvido em nada.

- Achei a roupa perfeita para você – ela disse saindo do closet de Esme com um belo vestido azul.

- Azul? Não gosto muito de azul... E, bem eu não quero esse vestido, o corte é meio... Ah, sei lá.

Alice revirou os olhos e estendeu a peça à amiga.

- Vista logo isso que eu arrumarei seu cabelo, e aí vamos achar o sapato ideal, que eu acho que será uma sandália e você poderá usar um colar mais ousado para fazer de conta que quer esconder o decote.

- Sabe, ele realmente não é de todo mau, eu até pareço sexy – Esme disse ao vesti-lo.

- Viu, e depois você fica com piadinhas em cima de mim.

- Mas é porque é muito divertido te atormentar, Alice! – ela disse eufórica.

- Ah sim, claro que é. Eu mesma pulo de alegria com isso, ha, ha...

Enquanto mexia no cabelo de Esme, o telefone de Alice começou a tocar sem parar.

- Será que é a Bella?

- Não importa quem seja, termine meu cabelo!

- Segura aqui, que estou curiosa.

Esme revirou os olhos enquanto Alice corria até a bolsa para pegar o telefone. Ela não reconheceu o número pelo visor, mas decidiu atender do mesmo modo.

- Alô?

- Olá, gostaria de falar com a senhorita Brandon.

- Sou eu mesma, quem gostaria?

- Aqui é Diana Sarks, da agência de empregos Walka.

- Ah, oi, Diana que bom ouvi-la! Então, tem algo para mim?

- Na verdade, Alice, isso não se enquadra em seu perfil – ela disse nervosamente, – mas você parecia um pouco desesperada no começo da semana e achei que talvez lhe interessasse.

- Mas é claro que me interessa!

- Bem, você terá que falar com a senhorita Lucy Whitlock. Pode marcar o endereço?

- Claro que sim! Deixe-me só pegar um papel, ok?

Alice revirou a bolsa e encontrou um caderninho de anotações e uma caneta, Esme tentava segurar o riso e o cabelo ao ver a situação da amiga.

- Pode me dizer.

- Bem, a senhora sabe onde fica a Eurisko Tecnology?

- Sim, eu sei sim!

- Bem, então você deve ir até lá amanhã às oito. Está bom pra você?

- Sim, claro que sim!

- Confirmarei com a senhorita Whitlock sua presença então e... Ah, Alice, se não der certo ainda te manteremos na lista, ok? – Alice estranhou o comentário, mas achou de bom tom concordar.

- Ok, Diana, mas vamos torcer para dar, né? Mesmo fora da área e tal... Aliás, muito obrigada mesmo!

- Disponha, bem, então, até mais.

- Até mais.

Alice desligou o telefone contente e Esme já queria saber tudo.

- Conte logo tudo!

- Fui chamada para uma entrevista amanhã às oito!

- Ahhhh! Que bom! – Esme começou a pular feliz, mas logo parou. – Bem, mas, pode terminar meu cabelo antes de correr no Rafa?

Alice riu, mas concordou.

- Claro que sim! Afinal, você não quer deixar seu amor esperando, né?

- Não mesmo! – ela concordou sorridente.


	25. Uma Visita

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 25:** "Uma Visita"

Depois que Esme saiu pela porta da frente, Alice ficou na sala tomando chá com Sarah.

- Você precisa experimentar meus novos biscoitos, estão recheados de chocolate. A Esme mesmo anda comendo de toneladas! – ela dizia animada.

Alice que não resistia a chocolate logo quis experimentá-los, e não demorou para que o namorado dela também aparecesse por lá.

- Rafael, aproveite e coma um também, afinal a Alice anda muito magrinha e não vou deixar arrastá-la por aí sem ela comer uns três pelo menos! – Sarah brincou.

- Três? Fuja com a bandeja ou você ficará sem, isso sim – ele brincou e Alice lhe deu um tapinha e fez beichinho. – Brincadeira, fofinha – ele a puxou para um abraço e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Bem, melhor eu dar uma olhadinha ali na horta – Sarah disse, logo sumindo para dar espaço aos dois pombinhos.

Alice estava animada com a entrevista e logo sorriu, doida para compartilhar seus próximos passos com o namorado.

- Amor, me ligaram da agência agora de pouco. Eu terei uma entrevista amanhã cedo na Eurisko! Não é o máximo?

Ele sorriu do entusiasmo e animação dela, embora não fizesse ideia do que a empresa tratava.

- É sim minha linda, aposto que você passará nessa entrevista com toda certeza.

- Tomara! Eu estou tentando ficar confiante – ela disse convicta, porém ficando preocupada no momento seguinte. – Mas e se não gostarem de mim?

- Linda, eu duvido que alguém consiga não gostar de você. Até a Esme, que é difícil, te ama – ele sorriu da insegurança dela e tentou incentivá-la. O que certamente deu certo, pois logo ela estava contente de novo e comendo outra bolachinha.

- Sabe, isso é mesmo bom!

- Sabia que ia gostar, eu disse que uma assadeira não seria o bastante.

- Fofo, você me conhece, não resisto ao que sua mãe faz.

- Meu pai também não resistia, e olha só o coitado tendo que fazer regime após se aposentar – ele brincou.

Eles ficaram ali um bom tempo, sentados na bancada da cozinha, comendo bolachinhas e tomando chá em meio a carinhos e piadinhas. Era um final de tarde perfeito para os dois, tanto quanto Esme esperava que o dela fosse.

Carlisle havia passado para pegá-la e antes mesmo de ele estacionar, ela já estava correndo porta afora. Afinal, para ela ficar alguns minutos longe já era difícil, que o diga horas e horas.

Os dois haviam planejado de ir ao cinema, Esme estava louca para assistir "João e Maria", o que Carlisle achava que seria um desenho infantil, até se deparar com dois adolescentes cobertos de sangue no cartaz e corpos mutilados... Além de reparar o sobre título: "Os caçados de bruxas".

Uma coisa lhe veio em mente naquele instante, sua garota era mesmo difícil de decifrar às vezes, mas isso a tornava ainda mais encantadora.

Gertrudes ouviu a campainha tocar e logo estava correndo para atender a porta, mesmo que estivesse em meio a preparação do jantar e pensasse: "Mas que hora para alguém aparecer, não?".

Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e um grande sorriso no rosto, aquela era Heide.

- Olá, tia Ge!

- Oi, meu amor! – Gertrudes abaixou para abraçá-la. – Como está a minha flor?

- Muito bem, nós voltamos hoje de viagem...

Gertrudes percebeu que ela não estava sozinha ao ouvir o "nós" e logo olhou mais adiante e viu o pai de Heide, Royce King subindo as escadas após fechar o carro.

- Boa noite, Gertrudes, desculpe-nos pela hora.

- Não há problemas, senhor King...

- Gertrudes, é só Royce.

- Oh, sim, desculpe-me, é que é costume.

- Eu entendo – ele sorriu, abraçando a filha carinhosamente. Mas logo as feições dos três mudaram. – Logo que Heide soube pelos coleguinhas de classe, nós voltamos. Ela chorou desde então e está preocupada com Jane e Alec. Bem, confesso que também estou, mas me preocupo mais é com Jasper. Eles estão em casa?

- Estão sim... E tudo tem sido tão triste. Ela era tão nova – ela respondeu cabisbaixa, mas logo percebeu a indelicadeza que estava fazendo em não convidá-los para entrar até então. – Oh, mas que cabeça a minha, entrem, por favor!

Os dois assentiram e Heide logo pediu licença para procurar pela amiga.

- Ela está no quarto dela, meu anjo, pode ir até lá sim.

- Ok, eu irei, obrigada, tia Ge.

- De nada, meu anjo.

- Ah, Heide – Royce a chamou, mesmo que ela já estivesse quase na metade da escadaria. – Sem correr, ok?

- Sim, senhor – ela sorriu travessa.

- Ah, eles crescem tão rápido, não? – Gertrudes comentou sorridente.

- E como. Já estou entrando em crise por pensar que vou perder minha garotinha para alguém algum dia – ele sorriu por um instante, mas logo se lembrou do amigo e a tristeza voltou a pairar ali. – Mas, e como está Jasper?

- Ah, ele não está bem... Na verdade, ninguém está. Lucy tentou arrumar uma babá para as crianças, mas se você visse as atrocidades que elas aprontaram para as pobres moças, iria achar que minha menina não os deu educação. O que seria uma calunia! Elas não aceitam que outra mulher irá ajudar-me na casa e a cuidar delas. Acham que a pessoa que entrar irá tomar o lugar da mãe, mas não é isso. Bem, eu sou velha já... Preciso de ajuda para manter tudo em ordem... – ela suspirou triste.

- Eu sei, imagino o como eles devem ter aprontado... Eu sei como é cuidar de uma filha sozinho, e realmente dá muito trabalho. Dois então, nem se fala, imagino o que está passando...

- Royce, me desculpe dizer isso, mas eu não sei que tipo ruim de mulher abandona uma filha assim no hospital.

- Nem eu Gertrudes, nem eu... Me pergunto aonde foi parar a mulher que eu conheci e me apaixonei desde aquele dia. Nunca imaginei que ela faria algo do tipo.

- Bem, eu vou ter que pedir licença ao senhor, tenho o jantar para terminar e é mesmo bom que esteja aqui para fazer com que Jasper e as crianças comam. Eu realmente preciso de ajuda para fazê-los comer e Lucy e Edward não estão aqui agora.

- Não se preocupe, eu tentarei ajudar – ele sorriu para ela em incentivo.

- Bem, o senhor é de casa, sinta-se à vontade. Jasper esta no escritório dele, é difícil que meu menino saia de lá para alguma coisa desde o ocorrido.

- É... Bem, eu já esperava por isso. Mas vou falar com ele, está bem?

- Obrigada, agora deixe-me correr pra cozinha ou queimarei tudo! – ela saiu apressada, deixando Royce com a casa a todo dispor.

Como já sabia onde encontrar Jasper, ele seguiu para o escritório e deu um toque na porta. Mesmo não obtendo resposta alguma – coisa que já esperava, – abriu a porta devagar e olhou lá dentro. Como Gertrudes havia dito, lá estava Jasper, com a cara mais arrasada do mundo.

Royce andou letamente até ele e o chamou, pois não sabia se havia realmente sido notado e não queria assustá-lo.

- Jasper? – como havia imaginado, Jasper realmente não deveria tê-lo ouvido entrar, pois o olhou naquele instante.

Heide andou até o quarto de Jane, mas não se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta, foi logo entrando de uma vez.

- Jane? – ela perguntou com a porta semi aberta e colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Heide? – Jane, que estava sentada em sua escrivaninha escrevendo no netbook, fechou a tampa apressadamente e se virou feliz. – Eu pensei que não a veria cedo!

Heide entrou sorridente e foi abraçá-la.

- Pensou errado, né?

- Estou feliz em te ver mesmo assim.

- Ah, Jane – Heide disse ao soltarem-se do abraço, – eu sinto muito pelo que houve, você sabe o quanto eu gostava da sua mãe – Jane concordou com a cabeça, indo se sentar na cama. – Nós tentamos vir antes, mas não havia voos de Washington quando soubemos, desculpe...

- Tudo bem, é melhor para você se lembrar dela na noite da panqueca do que dentro de um caixão... Porque, a última vez que você viu ela, foi na noite da panqueca, né? – Jane perguntou incerta.

- Foi sim, um dia antes de eu viajar.

- E, bem, vocês foram ver sua avó, não é? Como ela está?

- Está bem. Esquecida e falando umas coisas sem sentido, mas está bem. Vovô disse que o Alzheimer dela é culpa de tudo que perderam. Ele acha que ela nunca aceitou bem...

- Que chato, né?

- É, mas fazer o que, né? – ela deu de ombros. – Mas, e o que você tem feito? Tem aguentado bem? Chorado muito? – ela jogou palavras para ver se a amiga desabafava, mas Jane abriu um sorriso travesso.

- Na verdade, eu tenho me divertido um pouco, sabe?

- Se divertido!? – Heide ficou confusa, esperava qualquer coisa da amiga, menos aquelas palavras. Afinal, ela sabia que Jane amava a mãe.

- Sim, minha tia está com uma ideia estúpida na cabeça de que precisamos de uma babá. Imagina?! Alec e eu com uma babá? Pra acabar, né? Então, bem, você imagina o quanto estamos empenhados nisso não acontecer.

- Oh, Jane...

Heide ficou pasma, pois ela mesma tinha a vizinha como sua babá e nunca havia levado a mal. A verdade é que até gostava de ficar na casa da gentil senhora e sua filha, enquanto seu pai e o marido dela trabalhavam na delegacia.

- Você deveria tentar fazer o mesmo, sabia?

- Creio que não...

Jane deu de ombros com a resistência da amiga.

- É divertido e ótimo para se passar o tempo.

- Ok, ganhou minha curiosidade, conte-me o que anda aprontando – ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

Após um abraço em cumprimento, Royce se sentou na cadeira a frente de Jasper. Ele podia imaginar o quanto o amigo estava sofrendo naquele momento, uma vez que o próprio já havia passado por poucas e boas antes do nascimento de sua única filha, Heide, que era apenas três meses mais velha que Jane e Alec.

Tal qual Jasper e Maria, Royce e sua antiga namorada, Rosalie, haviam feito besteira nos tempos de escola. Mas como os amigos diante da situação irremediável, ele havia ficado feliz ao saber que seria pai em breve. Rosalie e ele até chegaram a fazer vários planos a longo prazo, sobre a casa e suas carreiras, tudo para quando terminassem de estudar. Naquela época, ele não podia imaginar que nunca completaria sua faculdade e que a maior parte dos planos seriam frustrados.

Três meses antes de Heide nascer, o pai de Royce, em uma manobra financeira totalmente errada, teve de decretar a falência de seu banco. Sem saída, ele teve que vender apenas o prédio da instituição, antes que não tivesse como pagar seus funcionários e fechar pelo menos sem dever a ninguém.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Rosalie Hale, que decidiu que Royce não era mais o amor de sua vida e fez de tudo para perder a criança. Heide já completava 6 meses de gestação naquela ocasião e era extremamente saudável. Como Rosalie não conseguiu perder o bebê de forma "sem querer", ela decidiu tomar uma atitude mais drástica e optou por abortá-la.

Já que seu pai era médico e tão ganancioso quanto ela, não houve problemas para tirar a criança no hospital mesmo, alegando problemas de saúde da filha que poderiam acarretar em sua morte. Mesmo que todos soubessem que a gravidez de Rosalie nunca foi de risco.

A ideia dela era dar a criança como morta ou para a adoção, ela não queria nunca mais ouvir falar na menina. Porém, uma das enfermeiras ficou compadecida com a criança e correu a outra médica que fez de tudo salvá-la, como se fosse apenas uma recém nascida prematura.

Rosalie se fez de desentendida quando a doutora a procurou para falar que a menina estava bem. Depois de tanto ser perseguida pela mulher, ela disse em alto e bom som que não queria a bebê e que nada a fazia mudar de ideia. Ela ainda finalizou cruelmente, dizendo que se a mulher se preocupava tanto assim, que procurasse o pai da menina ou que pegasse para ela, pois, por ela, Heide poderia ter morrido que não fazia diferença. Seria até melhor!

Maria, que estava grávida dos gêmeos, ficou abismada com a atitude da amiga e até tentou falar com Rosalie; todos acreditavam que ela estava sofrendo algum tipo de depressão pós parto. Mas ela não atendia a nenhum dos telefonemas e, até mesmo, mudou de escola para terminar o ensino médio, mesmo no final do ano letivo.

Dois meses depois, um pouco antes dos gêmeos nascerem, ela e Jasper viram Rosalie no shopping, desfilando alegremente ao lado de Emmett McCarty, um dos futuros colegas de faculdade de Edward e Jasper, e, consequentemente, um dos atuais concorrentes da Eurisko.

Hoje, Rosalie tinha outros dois filhos, com Emmett, dois gêmeos também, que eram apenas um ano mais novo que Heide e que descobriram ter uma irmã aos dez anos, quando inevitavelmente, acabaram caindo no mesmo colégio que ela.

Para Emmett também foi uma surpresa e tanto descobrir que Rosalie possuía uma filha. Mas diferente do esperado, ele adorava Heide e fez com que a esposa, no mínimo, desse atenção a filha em datas comemorativas. Coisa que Rosalie fazia com tanta má vontade, que Heide mesmo preferia não vê-la em seu aniversário ou no Natal.

Royce, trabalhava há anos na polícia como escrivão, ajudando em muitas vezes a equipe de perícia. Como Heide ficava muito tempo sozinha, seus vizinhos, uma casal já idoso com uma filha adolescente que em breve iria a faculdade, cuidava de Heide enquanto ele estava fora. A menina era tão amada pelos vizinhos, que em seus aniversários eram eles quem acabavam fazendo seu bolo e convidando os amiguinhos para uma festa, pois sempre eram mais rápidos que Royce na elaboração de tudo.

- Ok, não faça essa cara, eu não vou dizer qualquer coisa sobre o como tem que ser forte, sei que já ouviu muito disso...

- E como... – Jasper sussurrou.

- A propósito, eu sei o quanto uma criança pode dar trabalho e o quanto não ter a mãe desta criança por perto faz falta em muitos momentos. Então, eu não vou lhe dar um sermão, só dizer que no que precisar, tentarei ajudar. Mas um aviso eu dou, prepare-se porque é fogo...

- Sabe, era para soar incentivador? Não deu certo – Jasper sorriu com aquilo.

- Na verdade, era mais para provar o quanto estamos ferrados nessa juntos – ele brincou. – Mas a parte da ajuda é séria, de qualquer maneira.

- Bem, eu acho que – Jasper deu de ombros, – de certa forma, eu ainda tenho uma vantagem nisso, eu tenho a Lucy, o Edward e a Gertrudes me ajudando, então... Acho que seria ridículo da minha parte...

Mas Royce o cortou com sinceridade.

- Ridículo? A dor é sua Jasper, e só sua. Ninguém pode medir ou comparar a sua dor com a de ninguém. A dor de seus filhos é distinta entre eles e também não se assemelha em nada à sua. Se tem uma coisa que pode ser dita nisso é que não há nada de ridículo e não há nada que se compare. No meu caso, Rosalie está viva, está com outro e esfregando a felicidade na minha cara e de minha filha, é claro. Mas no seu, a coisa vai além. Não que a minha perda seja menor que a sua, eu perdi a confiança em muita gente. Mas, cá entre nós, Maria tinha suas falhas e nenhuma era de caráter, ela era ciumenta, mas não uma mercenária inescrupulosa.

Jasper apenas concordou com a cabeça. Maria era realmente ciumenta e em mais de uma ocasião Royce estava presente quando ela perdia a linha. Eles eram muito amigos e tinha sido ela a preparar toda a papelada para garantir que Heide nunca corresse o risco de voltar para a mãe, caso Rosalie se arrependesse ou precisasse de dinheiro e se visse forçada a isso. Em alguns momentos, ela até havia confessado o quanto ela se sentia mal em ser um pouco possessiva quanto ao marido, e Royce sempre tentou ajudar como pode. Sempre sendo o amigo certo para cada um deles e nunca trabalhando em um leva e trás que seria característico em tal situação.

- Sabe – Jasper parou olhando o nada, – eu posso ter ficado zangado uma vez ou outra. Posso ter gritado com ela e me arrependido em seguida e ter feito ela se sentir mal por conta de seu ciúme excessivo. Mas, agora, olhando para isso, nada mais me importa. Não que ela tenha virado santa porque morreu, mas mesmo com seus defeitos, ela era a minha Maria, a garota que me apaixonei e que fazia coisas incríveis por quem quer que fosse. Desde que a pessoa fosse boa... Não é porque era advogada que ela era mau caráter, e isso sim é admirável.

- Sim, a propósito, parece que não agora, mas falar sobre isso ajuda. E, digo mais, sabe como eu sei disso? Por causa dela. Foi ela quem me ouviu em muitos momentos, onde eu queria matar ou correr atrás da Rosalie pelo que ela me fez. Então, Jasper, meu amigo, eu sei que precisa de alguém, mesmo que para jogar qualquer tipo de conversa fora, então pode contar comigo. – E em seguida Royce tentou descontrair um pouco o clima que ficava pesado. – Até mesmo se for para difamar a empresa alheia, viu?

Jasper riu do comentário, afinal a empresa alheia era justamente do marido da ex de Royce.

- Podemos fazer isso, com certeza. Mas, acho que eles andam meio maus de projetos para ser sincero – e Royce parecia estar arrancando de Jasper o que pretendia, fazendo-o tirar o foco de sua dor com um papo casual e que parecia despretensioso.

- Ah, não diga. E o que sabe? – ele se fez de interessado.

- Eles fizeram um modelo de circuito que anda dando dor de cabeça para a Dell.

- Eu sabia, aposto que tem dedo dela, aquela megera – Royce brincou e Jasper ria, mesmo que timidamente, de suas palhaçadas. – Mas me diga mais de como ela vai afundar a empresa do cara que é meu herói, por tirá-la de mim claro.

- Ah, fala sério, você e ele se dão bem.

- O pior que sim, ele faz ela lembrar da Heide e adora dar uns pitos nela na frente da minha filha. Eu daria tudo pra ver essa cena. Imagina só a cobra sendo educada; deve ser o máximo!

E mesmo que Jasper não notasse, o amigo estava mesmo conseguindo fazer por ele alguns avanços e ele praticamente não se sentia mais tão para baixo como há minutos atrás. Mesmo que de fato nenhum dos dois tivesse algo contra Rosalie ou Emmett, o mudar de foco fazia maravilhas naquela sala.

* * *

Oi gente! Tudo bom?

Então, gostaria de ter uma palavrinha rápia com vocês e é coisa boa, ok?

Nós temos várias fics finalizadas e vamos começar a postá-las por aqui. Começamos a postar uma chamada "Família Cullen" esses dias cuja trama da primeira fase é toda envolvendo o sumiço da mamá Esme Cullen. Aposto que vão gostar, hein?

A "Amor Á Toda Prova" na verdade é uma das 5 únicas que não está terminada, mas como temos muitas vamos colocar várias, viu?

Eu AMARIA muito que comentassem. Pois um comentário leva um ou dois minutinhos só pra fazer, mas muda tanto a nossa vida na hora de escrever, viu?

Por favor, façam-nos felizes!

Bem, é isso, quero vê-las nas outras também, tá?

Beijinhos


	26. Barrada Na Porta

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 26:** " Barrada Na Porta"

Esme e Carlisle já estavam voltando do passeio quando ela decidiu tocar naquele assunto em particular, aquele que a estava fazendo roer as unhas de curiosidade há dias e mais dias.

- E então – ela começou casualmente, enquanto olhava suas unhas sem demonstrar interesse, mas na verdade avaliava o estrago de tanto roê-las, – vocês dois conversaram? Quero dizer, meu irmão e você já se falaram sobre...? – mas ela nem terminou a frase, só deixou no ar.

- Ah, bem – ele começou, – na verdade, eu ando evitando-o.

- Como é? – ela pareceu um pouco mais espantada do que deveria.

- É, ele tem me ligado algumas vezes, mas eu não o atendi até agora. Na verdade, acho que é melhor esperar ele voltar a trabalhar e conversamos... Sabe, né? – mas ela não fez cara de quem sabia, pois torceu a boca descontente.

- Não gosto disso... Faz dias já que começamos e eu até agora não posso convidá-lo para entrar na minha própria casa por temer a quarta guerra mundial.

- Não seria a terceira, amor? – ele tentou corrigi-la docemente.

- Não, a terceira foi entre eu e ele. Na verdade, estava mais para guerra fria, mas tudo bem... Enfim, o ponto não é esse, o ponto é que eu não gosto dessa situação.

- Eu também não, meu amor, mas vai melhorar, ok? Eu falarei com ele no dia que ele voltar, ok? Antes mesmo de liberá-lo para o plantão.

Mas Esme cruzou os braços pensativa.

- Mas eu acho que assuntos de trabalho devem ser tratados no trabalho e assuntos de fora dele, devem ser... Ah, você entendeu a dinâmica do negócio, vai.

- Bem, é que na verdade eu tenho uma estratégia.

- E qual é?

- A de que mesmo que ele fique bravo, não terá coragem de bater no chefe – e Esme fez cara de abismada com aquilo e lhe deu um tapinha.

- Mas eu posso! – e os dois sorriram daquilo. – Então, cuidado, hein?

- Vocês dois são uma máfia de dupla, isso sim! – ele comentou brincalhão.

- Ah e meus pais concordam nisso, pode ter certeza!

Carlisle a levou para casa, lhe deu um selinho ainda dentro do carro e depois saiu para abrir a porta para ela. Afinal, Esme havia avisado como dona Sarah não queria beijos na rua, então a ideia de Esme era que dentro do carro não era na rua, simples, prático, básico e uma amostra do jeito Esme de ser.

Na segunda, Alice acordou cedo, ganhando até mesmo de Bella. Ela foi com a amiga até o ponto de ônibus, e pelo caminho, até a lanchonete ficaram papeando com Luiza sobre as peripécias da cunhada e como tudo estava agora praticamente apaziguado. Embora a própria Alice assumisse que não havia questionado mais o namorado sobre o assunto.

As três desceram no mesmo ponto, aproveitando que a Eurisko ficava basicamente a duas quadras da lanchonete, e se despediram em seguida. Alice tentou não surtar até a empresa e manter seu ar de competente a todo custo, embora tremesse feito gelatina internamente.

Lucy andava de um lado para o outro, ela já havia levado as crianças para a escola e acreditava que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem para partir. Porém, estava atrasada, o que não lhe alegrava, já que sempre foi muito pontual em seus compromissos.

Antes de ligar o carro, ela telefonou para Edward, pedindo que ele recebesse a candidata e não a deixasse sair com uma má impressão deles; afinal, se perdessem mais essa, não saberiam onde achar alguém para cuidar dos sobrinhos.

Ele que naquele momento tinha outros planos, teve que adiá-los pra mais tarde. Afinal, no dia em que viu a garota de seus sonhos na lanchonete, ele esqueceu até mesmo como se falava cada vez que ela estava perto.

Bella, por sua vez, ao vê-lo conversando com Rafael, só faltou enfartar. Ela queria muito que Edward tivesse dito algo, por mais idiota que fosse ou apenas um pedido de café, ela não se importava. O que ela queria mesmo é ouvir sua voz para tirar a prova de se era tão bonita como ela pensava ser. Afinal, quando ela havia sido vista por ele no primeiro dia, apenas Lucy havia pedido por todos e ele permaneceu mudo.

Mas naquele dia, enquanto ele estava com seu amigo ali na mesa da lanchonete, uma palavrinha que fosse saída de sua boca iria torná-la tão feliz. Ela acreditou até o último minuto que ele pudesse chamá-la após Rafael sair e pediria por algo, nem que fosse a conta. Mas Aro a mandou até o estoque pegar canudos e quando ela voltou não o viu mais.

Segundo Luiza, o rapaz simplesmente foi até Aro no caixa, pagou seu café e saiu. "Nem ao menos uma gorjetinha ele te deixou, que sovino!" ela brincou com ar de seriedade, mas Bella não conseguiu dizer nada, tamanha a tristeza de não vê-lo mais ali.

Porém se ela estava triste pela atitude dele, não podia nem supor o quanto ele estava aterrorizado por não saber o que fazer naquele instante. Por mais que quisesse dizer algo, Edward perdia sua voz cada vez que mergulhava nos belos olhos castanhos da garçonete.

Quando ela desapareceu de sua vista, ele voltou a entender o que era respirar e se lembrou que realmente precisava ir à empresa. Sendo assim, levantou, seguiu ao caixa, pagou e saiu. Não sem antes voltar a procurá-la com o olhar, mas em vão.

Agora, nessa segunda feira tão quente, mesmo tão cedo, Edward não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça novamente. Ele sabia que teria que enfrentar seus medos uma hora ou outra e que suas atitudes beiravam a de um adolescente estúpido e... Bem, ele não era adolescente há tempos e queria acreditar que também não era tão estúpido de perder uma linda mulher como Isabella.

Edward tinha seu plano de voltar até a lanchonete e encontrá-la antes que começasse a trabalhar. O plano parecia bom e ele o colocaria em prática, mas infelizmente teve que recuar naquele momento. Afinal, voltando à vida real e complicada, Lucy havia pedido para que ele estivesse na empresa cedo para receber a candidata a masoquista... Digo, a babá de Jane e Alec.

Mesmo que Edward quisesse recusar, ele sabia que Lucy faria a pior parte em levá-los à escola, ouvir a ladainha de seus professores e ainda entrevistaria a moça. Então, não lhe parecia justo reclamar. Mesmo assim, já fazia até um plano mirabolante de almoçar na lanchonete, só para ver Bella novamente e, quem sabe, não parecer tão estúpido desta vez.

Ele chegou na empresa, estacionou seu carro e deu de cara com o chefe de segurança, Santiago.

- Bom dia, senhor.

- Bom dia – ele respondeu ao cumprimento. – Jasper já chegou?

- Sim, senhor, ele chegou sim.

- Bom, e... Bem, alguma novidade por aqui nos últimos dias?

- Não senhor, nada digno de crédito.

- Ok, só espero que estejam cumprindo certo as escalas de trabalho, hein? Não quero saber de ninguém quase caindo de tanto sono.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Está tudo sob controle.

- Ok, bem. Eu vou subindo.

- Sim, senhor.

Edward se dirigiu ao elevador rapidamente. Era sempre assim, toda vez que via Santiago ele se perguntava de quem havia mesmo sido a ideia de contratar um cara que dava medo só de estar perto. "Ah sim... Maria", ele lembrou.

Aliás, a cena da contratação dele foi realmente marcante. Já que havia suspeitas de uma pessoa infiltrada na Eurisko e Maria contratou Santiago, que até então era segurança em uma boate, para fazer a pessoa confessar. A simples presença de Santiago fez o rapaz confessar que era contratado da senhora McCarty para descobrir sobre um novo software.

Maria e Santiago se olharam por alguns segundos e ele pegou o rapaz pela gola da camisa e levantou no ar, enquanto Maria tomava a palavra.

"Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu te mandar, certo? Ou meu amiguinho aqui vai lhe dar uma boa surra por isso. Você vai até lá e dirá que o software é um fracasso. Eu vou te pagar muito bem para sumir do mapa depois, mas esteja certo de que se outra coisa for dita a coisa será diferente, porque eu sim tenho um informante lá, e não serei piedosa, ok? Estamos entendidos?" E é claro que o rapaz concordou, e só assim ela deixou que Santiago o soltasse. "Pode colocá-lo no chão".

Ele arrumou a roupa tremendo e aceitou as condições no ato, quase chegando a se ajoelhar nos pé dela. Mas Maria não estava de todo convencida, já que havia blefado feito o informante apenas para deixar uma pulga atrás da orelha de Rosalie, caso ele abrisse a boca sobre o ocorrido.

Como todo cuidado era pouco, Maria e Santiago o esperaram no aeroporto e o viram sumir naquela noite. Claro que o software foi lançado sem problemas e os McCarty perderam uma boa quantia de dinheiro com isso. E nem ao menos tinham a quem culpar pelo fracasso da informação recebida.

Aquelas lembranças eram assustadoras, de fato. Mas o que impressionava Edward era a capacidade da prima ser uma boa "atriz" e aspirante a "vilã" quando estava em sua pele de advogada. Ele realmente achava que ela encarnava um personagem e embora, sorrissem depois do que aconteceu, até mesmo ele chegou a temer pela vida do rapaz, pois para ele, aquela cena era bem mais real do que uma simples encenação.

Edward cumprimentou Kelly, a secretária de Jasper, e em seguida Ellen, mas quando estava para entrar em sua sala, ele parou e voltou até as duas.

- Bem, vocês sabem onde...? – mas ele não precisou completar.

- Jasper está na sala dele... – Ellen respondeu tristonha.

- Ok. Vou lá – ele disse pausadamente e as duas apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

Edward deu um toquinho na porta e não obteve resposta alguma. Após bufar em frustração, ele abriu a porta com cuidado.

- Jasper? Está por aí?

Ele entrou na sala e olhou ao redor, mas não havia sinal de Jasper por lá.

- Está no banheiro? – Edward gritou, sem obter resposta. – Ok, acho que elas se enganaram.

Ele estava pronto para sair da sala quando deu de cara com o amigo abrindo a porta.

- Errou de sala? – Jasper perguntou brincalhão, mas logo voltando a fechar a cara.

- Ah, não, na verdade, vim te procurar...

- Para?

Edward tentou pensar o mais rápido possível em qualquer que fosse uma ideia de desculpa perfeita. Afinal, Jasper já estava incomodado com toda a preocupação do amigo e em mais de uma ocasião já o havia dito que não iria cometer uma besteira, e que era totalmente ciente que tinha dois filhos para criar.

- É que a nova candidata a babá de seus filhos vai vir fazer uma entrevista daqui... – ele olhou no relógio. – Em alguns minutos... Eu pensei que talvez quisesse falar com a moça, eu não sei.

Jasper deu de ombros.

- Lucy vai falar com ela, já está bom para mim. Aliás, eu duvido que ela vá ficar tempo suficiente para ser realmente chamada de babá deles – dizendo isso, ele seguiu para sua mesa.

Edward suspirou e seguiu até uma das cadeiras na frente de Jasper.

- Você precisa falar com eles, explicar a situação atual. Embora eles tenham treze anos, por dentro são crianças, Jasper. Eles não entendem que Gertrudes não pode cuidar deles e da casa sozinha.

- Eu falarei – Jasper começou a remexer em alguns papéis de sua mesa e diminuiu o tom – alguma hora...

- Jasper, cara, de verdade, eu acho que você realmente deveria procurar alguém para se tratar.

Jasper deixou os papéis em sua mesa e levantou furioso com Edward.

- Eu não sou louco! Se é isso que anda insinuando, ok? Experimente perder a mulher da sua vida e me diga como se sente depois! – Depois, ele parou e disse irônico para o amigo atônito. – Ah, mas como poderia entender, não é Edward? Você não tem ninguém nesse patamar! Ninguém te aguenta!

Edward engoliu em seco e permaneceu sentando, tentando se controlar para não falar besteira.

- Assim você me ofende Jasper, tudo que eu quero é lhe ajudar.

- Me ajuda muito se sumir daqui! – ele gritou.

- Ok, quando você estiver mais disposto a uma conversa, nós nos falamos. Até lá, pense que eu posso não ter ninguém, mas ela era minha prima. Entenda que você não é o único sofrendo Jasper, existem mais pessoas. E não afaste aqueles que querem te ajudar. Ficar sozinho não irá melhorar em nada – ele disse em tom normal, se levantando e seguindo até a porta.

Jasper percebeu a besteira que estava fazendo e tentou voltar atrás.

- Hei, Edward, desculpe, eu...

- Agora não, Jasper. Ok? Eu vou resolver os seus problemas com a babá agora. Quando você estiver com a cabeça no lugar, nós conversamos. Agora eu não vou ter sangue frio de ficar só escutando.

Edward fechou a porta e se deparou com Kelly, tão pálida como uma boneca de porcelana, olhando para ele de sua mesa.

- Ele não está melhorando, não é? – ela perguntou retoricamente.

- Infelizmente, não.

- Senhor, Ellen pediu para que eu avisasse que há uma garota na recepção que quer falar com Lucy Whitlock, mas Santiago a barrou. Ela desceu até lá para que ele não a tocasse daqui.

- Qual o problema daquele brutamontes? Esqueceram de colocar cérebro naquele corpo? – Edward perguntou zangado, e Kelly riu timidamente.

- Talvez, senhor, se me permite adicionar.

- Bem, eu vou até lá. Ou nossas chances de conseguir uma babá para aqueles dois vai por água a baixo de vez...

Edward não demorou para chegar na entrada do prédio, onde Ellen conversava com Santiago, enquanto uma moça apenas ouvia a tudo sem reação.

- Senhora, eu duvido que ela precise falar com alguém.

- Se alguém vem procurando por Lucy Whitlock é claro que veio para falar com alguém!

- Mas senhora, ela veio aqui outro dia e eu joguei o currículo dela porque...

- O que? – eu o cortei. – Como assim você jogou o currículo da moça? Você por acaso está na seção de RH agora e eu não sei? – Edward perguntou furioso, mas mudou de ideia assim que chegou do lado dele. – Porque, às vezes, né? Vai que houve um remanejamento que não sei... – ele sussurrou e Alice, que estava com os olhos marejados, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

- Agora volte ao trabalho, Santiago! – Ellen disse firme. – E sem "mas". Vai!

Edward se virou para Alice e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Me desculpe pelo inconveniente, senhorita?

- Brandon... Alice Brandon – ela apertou sua mão timidamente.

- Certo, essa é Ellen, e eu sou Edward. Lucy está um pouco atrasada, mas você pode esperar por ela em outro lugar – e ele chegou mais perto dela para sussurrar. – De preferência longe do Santiago, ok?

- Sim, senhor – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Ellen, leve a senhorita Brandon até a sala de reuniões. Eu irei ligar para Lucy, ok?

- Sim, senhor. Acompanhe-me.

Alice e Ellen entraram no elevador e Edward olhou para o porteiro.

- Obrigado por avisar Ellen, acho que Santiago não entendeu ainda que nem todos são espiões.

- Não tem de quê, senhor. É que eu não queria que aquela senhorita ficasse ali esperando. Ela me parecia uma boa moça e não achei justo ele tocá-la. Tudo bem que a senhorita Whitlock quase não vem aqui, mas eu achei que poderia ser urgente.

- Fez bem em avisar, Amum. Muito bem. Obrigado mais uma vez – ele falou ao passar pelo porteiro.

- Disponha, senhor.

Edward pegou o elevador, pegou o celular para discar para Lucy avisando que a candidata já havia chego e que o plano de causar uma boa impressão a ela havia saído um pouco dos trilhos. "Vou ter que falar com aquele desmiolado", ele bufou ao pensar sobre Santiago. "Ou, quem sabe, eu possa pedir para Ellen..."


	27. A Peculiar Entrevista De Emprego

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 27:** " A Peculiar Entrevista de Emprego"

Ellen levou Alice à sala de reuniões e lhe ofereceu uma cadeira.

- Sente-se, a senhorita Whitlock chegará em breve. A propósito, poderia lhe oferecer um café? Ou quem sabe um chá ou água com açúcar? – ela disse com uma cara levemente preocupada.

- Obrigada, Ellen, não se preocupe – ela disse fungando ainda levemente.

Ellen se aproximou de Alice e pegou sua mão.

- Santiago é um idiota, mas não vai mexer mais com você, ok? Agora, se quiser lavar o rosto e refazer sua maquiagem, aquela portinha ali dá em um banheiro, ok?

- É muito gentil de sua parte, agradeço muito mesmo. Tanto a você quanto ao Edward.

Ellen sorriu com aquilo, ela havia gostado de Alice de primeira e se perguntava quanto tempo ela duraria com os terríveis filhos de Jasper. Até mesmo chegou a perguntar-se mentalmente se Edward não poderia contratá-la para algo após ela correr da casa do sócio...

- Eu direi a ele, sem problemas, ok? A propósito – ela tentou se mostrar casual, – você trouxe algum currículo?

- Oh, sim, trouxe sim... Eu deixei um na porta com aquele homem outro dia, mas eu trouxe outros aqui...

- Poderia me dar um para questões de arquivo? – ela pediu, tentando não parecer interesseira.

- Oh, sim, claro – Alice pegou um dos envelopes em sua valise e a entregou a Ellen.

- Obrigada, agora sinta-se à vontade. Assim que Lucy chegar, eu a trarei aqui, ok? Qualquer coisa pode me chamar no corredor ao lado, sim?

- Obrigada por tudo... Eu realmente acho que vou ao banheiro.

- Fique à vontade.

Ellen saiu da sala e seguiu até sua mesa, enquanto Alice realmente foi ao banheiro avaliar o estrago em sua maquiagem após algumas lágrimas. Por mais que tentasse falar com Santiago, o cara parecia raivoso e nada disposto em deixá-la entrar, mesmo que ela afirmasse que tinha hora marcada.

Edward havia acabado de falar com Lucy ao telefone e já esperava por Ellen em sua mesa.

- Acha que ela vai correr dali em quantos minutos? – ele brincou, embora estivesse meio nervoso.

- Eu aposto que em menos de cinco – Kelly disse, entrando no clima.

Ellen pegou o envelope e guardou em sua gaveta antes de responder.

- Não sejam maus, embora Santiago seja um idiota, ela vai ter mais motivos é para correr de outro lugar quando encontrar as crianças... – mas embora tenha diminuído o tom no decorrer da frase, ela não teve coragem de completá-la.

Edward e Kelly concordaram com a cabeça, realmente Ellen estava certa em pensar isso, já que Jane e Alec não eram fáceis de lidar.

- Aliás, eu vou guardar o currículo dela, já que me parece uma boa pessoa. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando precisaremos de alguém, não? – ela sorriu.

- Uma boa ideia, Ellen, é por isso que você ganhará o prêmio de minha secretária do mês – Edward brincou. – Mas a deixemos correr de lá antes de tentarmos trazê-la ao lado negro da força, ok?

- Sim, senhor – ela fez um movimento de continência.

- Ha, ha. Muito legal da parte de vocês, me excluindo das coisas assim, isso me deixa triste, viu? – era Kelly quem se fazia de chateada.

- Bem, acerte as coisas com seu chefe, ué? – Edward deu de ombros. Mas depois se arrependeu e disse sem graça. – Bem, eu acho que vou trabalhar um pouco...

- É, vá mesmo! Tem uma pilha de papéis na sua mesa e não quero ter que repreendê-lo de novo, viu mocinho?– Ellen disse em tom de zombaria, tentando fazer com que o ar não pesasse tanto.

Nesse momento, Lucy chegou ofegante no prédio da Eurisko. Rapidamente estacionou, ignorando por completo Santiago e os demais, apenas correndo até Ellen desesperadamente para saber se a nova candidata ainda estava por ali.

Ao se deparar com Ellen, um pavor imenso tomou conta de si, e ela logo queria saber da moça, mesmo sem dar-se conta que não ao menos havia a cumprimentado ainda.

- Por favor, diga que ela não fugiu de nós... – ela disse suplicante.

- "Ela não fugiu de nós" – Ellen disse séria, como se apenas repetisse seu comando.

- Ok – Lucy disse após um suspiro longo, – agora me diga a verdade.

- Ela não fugiu mesmo, apenas está na sala de reuniões... A propósito, Edward lhe contou sobre Santiago, não? A coitadinha ficou arrasada, os olhos dela estavam até lacrimejando. Por isso, deixei-na sozinha para espairecer um pouco.

Lucy tocou o próprio peito com a mão e ficou ainda mais pálida.

- Deus, e eu querendo causar uma boa impressão e achando que se a mandasse num escritório de advocacia ela fosse entender tudo errado...

- Mas fique fria, ela está bem, tenho certeza.

- Oh Deus, por favor, que dê certo desta vez... – Lucy diz antes de seguir para a sala. – Me desejem sorte, meninas.

- Torcemos por você – Kelly disse.

- Sim, e se não der certo, roubamos ela para a empresa – Ellen brincou.

Lucy sorriu e seguiu para a sala, tentando estar confiante dessa vez e torcendo imensamente para que tivesse de fato encontrado alguém para cuidar daquelas crianças, mesmo que a confiança toda lhe faltasse um pouco ao saber que a moça quase chorou por conta de Santiago.

Ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com Alice, Lucy sorriu da ironia de lhe vê-la ali e ser justamente ela a candidata.

- Oh, oi! Moça que não se dá bem com papéis – ela brincou.

Alice levantou da cadeira e sorriu do comentário ao reconhecê-la também, e depois ficou cheia de vergonha por sua gafe ser lembrada.

- Você é a Lucy Whitlock? Meu Deus, acho que não serei contratada então, né? – ela tentou soar brincalhona, embora realmente temesse a resposta.

- Não se preocupe, não vou fazê-la mexer com papéis... – ai ela se fez de pensativa por um tempo, afinal, quem sabe ela não ajudasse Alec na escola já que as notas do sobrinho andavam mal e Jasper ainda desconhecia o fato. – Talvez apenas com um ou outro esporadicamente – e ela piscou em tom de brincadeira.

Alice relaxou com a personalidade de Lucy, era realmente fácil interagir com ela e com certeza aquele seu pequenino deslize havia sido perdoado.

- Que bom... Digo, bem... Se você diz... Ah... – e ela do nada percebeu que poderia ter soado como se não quisesse trabalhar e não sabia como voltar atrás.

- Relaxe, Alice. Aliás, odeio reuniões assim e essa sala é muito grande e dá até eco! Porque não vamos dar uma volta e conversamos?

- Bem, por mim está ótimo – Alice respondeu pegando sua bolsa.

- Aliás, veio de carro para cá?

- Bem... Não...

- Mas sabe dirigir, certo?

- Sim, sei sim. Só não tenho carro... – ela disse em tom de desculpas.

- Mas tem carta, já é metade do caminho andado – ela disse enquanto abria a porta para Alice passar.

Logo, ambas estavam no corredor e se depararam com as secretárias as olhando curiosas, ambas com cara de quem achava que a entrevista deveria ter acabado mau, já que durou tão pouco. Lucy sorriu da situação e se despediu delas, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

- Meninas, Alice e eu vamos dar uma volta, tomar um cappuccino e deixarei vocês aí com inveja da situação – ela brincou. – Até mais tarde.

Elas se despediram e Ellen olhou para Kelly pasma:

- Aposto que ela não contou das crianças ainda.

- Também aposto que não, aliás, ela que dê muito cappuccino e chantili para a moça, senão ela nem vai cogitar a possibilidade de conhecer os monstrinhos, hein?

- É, não mesmo... Aliás, quanto tempo?

- Dou duas horas depois que ela pisar na casa – Kelly sentenciou.

- Bem – Ellen pensou um pouco, – eu aposto uma hora após conhecer Jane, isso sim.

- Que feio – elas ouviram uma voz chegando, – apostando sobre babás e crianças... – era Edward que chegava de fininho. – Vou dedar ao chefão. Ops, não, espera, eu também sou um dos chefões – ele parou, se fazendo de pensativo.

- É sim, mas graças a Deus não saiu espalhando monstrinhos por aí... – Ellen disse.

- Não que a gente saiba, né? – Kelly brindou.

- Meu Deus, eu não imponho moral em ninguém, que bunda mole eu sou... Vou chamar o Santiago para dar a bronca em vocês então. Por que ele vocês respeitam, né? – elas o olharam pasmas, mas ele riu. – É sacanagem. Mas, de verdade, acham que a garota vai durar tão pouco assim? Eu tentei conversar com Alec e Jane por algumas vezes. Eu quero acreditar que eles estão começando a entender a situação... Não acham?

As duas fizeram movimentos negativos com a cabeça e Edward suspirou. Era verdade, os dois não estavam a fim de entender nada e se Alice aceitasse o serviço não deveria durar muito por ali mesmo.

- Sabe, uma pena isso... Ela parece legal. Acho que seria uma boa babá – Kelly disse.

- Vamos torcer por uma luz cair na cabeça dos meus sobrinhos e fazê-los se comportarem então... – Edward deu de ombros e estava pronto para deixar o cômodo quando se lembrou que havia ido ali por um propósito. – Ah, quase me esqueci, preciso do relatório da reunião de hoje, Ellen.

- Oh! É mesmo! Desculpe-me! – Ellen pegou os papéis e entregou com pressa para o chefe, se desculpando incessantemente.

- Será que Jasper fará parte? – Kelly decidiu se manifestar, mas Edward também não lhe tinha respostas e ela teve que ver por si só indo à sala do chefe.

Kelly criou coragem, respirou fundo e após alguns toquinhos na porta, ela entrou na sala de Jasper. Porém, logo viu que ele não estava em sua cadeira, mas em pé e parecia estar de saída.

- Senhor, participará da reunião hoje? É que tenho aqui os papéis das pautas, mas Edward pediu para que lhe perguntasse... – ela tentou explicar-se, antes que ele pudesse se irritar. Aliás, vê-lo em pé quase a animou, afinal quem sabe ele não estaria mais pró-ativo hoje, não?

- Reunião? – mas isso fez o sorriso dela sumir, pois ele pareceu perdido e após passar a mão no cabelo se desculpou. – Na verdade, não vou poder, Kelly. Me desculpe por não avisar antes... Eu realmente esqueci.

- Bem, eu avisarei Edward então. Mas há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar então? O senhor parece preocupado...

- Bem, não. Eu realmente estou de saída, acabaram de me ligar da escola. Parece que Jane não está bem, então terei de buscá-la e levá-la para casa. Eu até iria ligar para Lucy fazer isso por mim, mas ela está ocupada, então... Bem, peça desculpas ao Edward por mim, por favor.

- Tudo bem, eu avisarei Edward então – ela tentou sorrir solícita. – E espero que sua filha melhore. Bem, com certeza não é nada grave – ela tentou soar confiante.

- Assim espero... Bem, qualquer coisa me ligue. Se não for mesmo nada, eu a deixarei em casa com Alec e Gertrudes, e tento voltar a tempo para a reunião.

- Sim, senhor...

Após despedir-se, ele saiu em disparada para a garagem. Antes de Kelly entrar em sua sala, ele havia conversado com a diretora do colégio dos filhos que havia lhe dito que a filha estava vomitando e que se queixava de dor de cabeça.

Mesmo que Jasper quisesse achar que era manha da filha, ele supunha que vômito nunca era uma coisa boa. Sendo assim, pediu que liberassem Alec também, prevendo que Gertrudes não conseguiria ficar de olho na menina caso ele precisasse voltar à empresa. Assim, Alec poderia pelo menos mantê-lo a par de como Jane estava e chamá-lo novamente caso ela não melhorasse, sem que a empregada enfartasse de preocupação com a casa e Jane.

Rafael havia tentado mais uma vez falar com Carlisle pelo celular sem sucesso. Ele já havia aceitado o fato de que não havia outra coisa a se pensar, não voltaria mais ao hospital pelo que dependesse do ex-amigo.

Mesmo assim, queria acreditar que haveria uma saída válida em breve e tentava se sentir confortável ao saber que seus currículos já estavam distribuídos. Era preciso agora acreditar no tempo, mesmo que por um momento vacilasse nessa confiança que tentava ter.

"Afinal, algo haveria de dar certo, não?" ele pensava. E quem sabe não pudesse dar a sorte de encontrar logo um novo emprego, sem ter que revelar que havia perdido o anterior. Se não demorasse, poderia até dizer à mãe que saiu por vontade própria, dando-se ao luxo de dizer que teve apenas uma oferta melhor.

Naquele momento, ele pensava em Esme, sua irmã, e como ela não precisava saber a verdade. Rafael não queria que ela sofresse, que chorasse por sentir que havia o colocado em uma situação ruim e inevitável.

Logo, ele imaginava que talvez sua amizade com Carlisle não fosse algo tão real. "Talvez ele já estivesse de olho em Esme há tempos, quem sabe?"

Ele coçou a cabeça e bufou frustrado, pensar aquele monte de coisas não ajudaria em nada e o não atendimento de suas ligações também não.

Carlisle, por outro lado, encarava o aparelho que parava de tocar mais uma vez. Outra ligação que ele não atendia propositalmente. Ele bufou levemente, tentava acreditar que havia feito uma escolha sensata ao optar por não atender o amigo mais uma vez, mesmo que parecesse muito errado para a amizade deles. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tentava se manter firme na escolha e não vacilar antes do planejado, pois não haveria volta mesmo.

Ele se lembrava do plano inicial e de como coagiu a menina dos pagamentos a ligar a Rafael e lhe dar alguns dias de folga. Tudo planejado, claro. E sim, mandá-lo voltar no sábado foi intencional de sua parte.

Carlisle sabia que Rafael não viria, que não apareceria antes do domingo. Aquele detalhezinho estava no contrato, até mesmo no de estagio, e Carlisle sabia bem disso. Rafael não trabalharia aos sábados de modo algum, bem como Nathaniel Holdford nunca o fez. Era um hábito peculiar daquela família, ele tinha que concordar, mas ele já o conhecia.

Qualquer um dos Holdford viria trabalhar sem queixas em um feriado, nos domingos, em seus próprios aniversários ou em datas tão familiares, como até mesmo na virada de ano ou no Natal se preciso, mas aos sábados nunca. Não importava se lhe dessem plantões de quatro dias seguidos, se não houvesse um sábado no meio, eles não questionariam e fariam o plantão sem questionamentos.

Quando planejou dar uns dias para Rafael, Carlisle acreditou que o amigo não questionaria a moça. Mas, quando ela ligou, ele percebeu que ele foi um pouco resistente sim, não com relação à volta, porém... Embora estivesse apenas ao lado dela e só soubesse o que se passou por suas respostas, ele sabia que o amigo a havia questionado e só parou com um "por favor" sofrido da garota, que dava a entender que cumpria ordens apenas.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça tentando espairecer um pouco e espalhar os pensamentos de remorso no momento em que viu que seu telefone tocava e que desta vez era outra pessoa, seu antigo mentor e chefe de outro hospital. Ele sorriu e atendeu animado:

- Doutor Johnson, quanto tempo, não? – ele se adiantou ao cumprimento.

- Carlisle, meu melhor aluno. Trate de me chamar de Vladmir, agora somos colegas e não mais professor e aluno – ele se fez de irritado. Depois, voltou a falar calmamente, – mas e como você tem passado.

- Muito bem, Vladmir, e por aí? Como andam as coisas?

- Sempre corridas, meu amigo, mas andam muito bem sim – ele respondeu sorridente.

- Aliás, a que devo a honra da ligação? – Carlisle decidiu perguntar, já com curiosidade aparente em sua voz.

- Bem, acontece que eu tenho em minhas mãos uns currículos de recém formados que fizeram o período de residência por aí. E, bem, você sabe, eu gostaria de saber o que acha deles e se posso ou não contratá-los? Afinal, às vezes você tem planos para alguma vaga por aí, ou eu estou com sorte, não é? – Vladimir disse tranquilamente, fazendo Carlisle sorrir.

Aquele tipo de ligação era constante na verdade, desde que ele havia se tornando o chefe do hospital de residência da faculdade. Era assim que muitos de seus bons alunos conseguiam indicações para trabalhar em hospitais da região. Carlisle estava com seu corpo médico completo no momento e não via problema em ajudá-lo a selecionar os próximos entrevistados do antigo mentor.

- Você está com sorte! – ele sorriu. – Meu corpo médico está completo e tenho tempo livre para lhe falar agora quem merece passar pela seleção e quem eu não recomendaria com tanta certeza assim.

- É assim que se fala, meu aluno. Então, vou pegar os nomes aqui e lhe dizer, caso não se lembre de alguém, o que eu duvido que aconteça, te retorno depois.

- Sem problemas, pode me dizer todos agora, eu tenho acesso ao banco de dados, as notas e os relatórios dos professores e supervisores agora, tudo que preciso são os nomes mesmo.


	28. Pai Exemplar

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 28:** "Pai Exemplar"

Carlisle abriu o programa de controle de estudantes e residentes para certificar-se dos nomes e da condição dos alunos, enquanto Vladmir aguardava para começar as perguntas.

- Olha, até mesmo o programa cooperou sem travar.

- Estamos com sorte então – Vladmir, que já estava calejado com o sistema, brincou. – Mas não vamos abusar da sorte, vamos começar a procurá-los já. A primeira da lista é Katherina Denali.

- Katherina era uma boa aluna, deixe-me ver como ela foi em sua residência como um todo – Carlisle vasculhou no computador e logo respondeu. – Apenas ótimas notas, alcançou mais que o planejado, porém ela teve uma pequena advertência por deixar um cão guia entrar em um quarto... Mas, cá entre nós, cães guia são necessários para cegos e ela agiu correto a meu ver.

- Gostei dessa, Katherina parece uma pessoa decidida, estará na seleção com certeza. Agora, tenho este nome aqui Maggie Roman.

- Hmm... Não lembro bem dessa, espere um minuto... – e após digitar algumas letras. – Maggie é... Digamos... Inapta.

- Ok, qual o crime desta? Matou alguém? Ou algo mais grave, hein?

- Bem, na verdade nada sério. Ela apenas não cumpriu nem metade das exigências de residência, na verdade ela repetiu o último período, não deveria estar à procura de emprego.

- Ah, que safadinha, não? Vamos mostrar à senhorita Roman que é necessário cumprimento de regras, vou chamá-la só para deixar isso claro – ele respondeu aos risos.

- Não seja cruel com a moça.

- Eu? Cruel? Oras... Ok, sei que me conhece, mas gosto de apavorar às vezes. Mas vamos ao próximo, Rafael Holdford. Esse, aliás, é filho de Nathaniel, não? Eu me lembro de estar no batizado desse menino... Ou era de sua irmã? Enfim, o que pode me dizer dele?

Carlisle estava atônito, ele não esperava que o amigo estivesse na lista e tentou se recompor.

- Bem, Holdford? Ah, sim é filho do senhor Nathaniel sim... Ele se aposentou aí, não?

- Foi sim, faz dois anos já. Aposto que a filha dele ainda anda dando trabalho... Como era mesmo o nome daquela menina? Ela era uma ruivinha, a cara da mãe...

- Esme – Carlisle respondeu automaticamente, mas depois reparou que falou demais – Digo, eu creio que é Esme, não? Lembro de tê-la visto uma vez ou duas... – ele tentou desconversar.

- Isso! Era Esme mesmo! Lembro um dia que ela veio atrás do pai e quase vomitou no Pronto Socorro quando viu um rapaz chegando ensanguentado após um acidente. As enfermeiras não sabiam se acudiam ela ou o acidentado. Uma tragédia, sabe?

- Imagino...

- Mas o que tem para me dizer do rapaz? Ele não vomitaria num paciente, não? – Vladmir brincou.

E Carlisle estava preso naquele momento onde não sabia o que dizer. Se falasse algo para Rafael perder a entrevista estaria traindo sua amizade, mas se falasse bem demais, ele sabia que o amigo seria contratado e talvez nunca pudessem desfazer o mal entendido entre eles. Sem contar que, certamente, as coisas ficariam estranhas com Esme.

"Será que fiz uma boa em não atender as ligações mesmo? Droga", ele se questionava incessantemente enquanto pensava no que poderia dizer sem piorar ainda mais a situação.

Jasper chegou na escola dos filhos rapidamente, afinal, eram apenas algumas quadras da empresa. Ele estacionou e entrou no prédio, dando de cara com uma das inspetoras, que o acompanhou até a diretoria. Aliás, ele mesmo pensou na ironia de que nunca havia acompanhado uns inspetores até a diretoria até que se tornasse pai de alguém.

Jane e Alec estavam sentadinhos em um sofá, enquanto a diretora falava com sua secretária com alguns papéis na mão. Jane, aliás, estava realmente pálida e aquilo o preocupou. Ele chegou ao lado dela, se abaixou e tocou em seus cabelos.

- Oi, o que está sentindo, lindinha?

Mas Jane não respondeu, e Alec decidiu tomar a palavra.

- Ela disse para mim que vomitou ontem de noite, mas ficou com medo de contar e hoje estava mau de novo.

A diretora chegou perto deles, e Jasper levantou. Com seu ar autoritária, ela logo veio o repreendendo.

- Precisa ficar de olho na saúde de seus filhos, senhor Whitlock. Não pode deixar que alguém doente venha à escola.

Embora ele quisesse falar meia dúzia de verdades para mulher, ele olhou para Jane que parecia realmente mau e decidiu encurtar a conversa lhe dando razão.

- Bem, eu sinto muito por isso. Vou levá-los para casa. Eu realmente não vi que ela estava doente...

- Pois deveria ter visto.

- É, eu sei. Me desculpe mesmo, mas agora preciso levá-los, se não se importa – ele tentou parecer sério, embora estivesse se irritando com a mulher.

- Na verdade, quero que compareça na escola amanhã para falarmos sobre as atitudes de seus filhos e... – mas ele a cortou.

- Ok, eu virei amanhã. Agora – ele pegou a mão de Jane, – estamos de saída e eu vou cuidar da minha filha. – E antes que a mulher pudesse se queixar novamente, ele olhou para Jane e perguntou. – Está bem para andar, princesa?

A menina apenas concordou com a cabeça e Jasper saiu com ela da sala, sendo seguido por Alec. Sem saber o que fazer, ele decidiu que o melhor era levá-la ao Pronto Socorro, ou a empregada surtaria ao vê-la assim.

Lucy levou Alice até a casa da família Whitlock, tomando o cuidado de apenas querer saber coisas sobre ela e não mencionar o trabalho até lá. Ela tinha uma tática em mente, tentar trabalhar o psicológico da menina para que acreditasse que faria um bem em ajudar com aquelas crianças, recém órfãs... E só Deus sabe o quanto ela torcia para que seu plano surtisse efeito.

Alice ficou impressionada ao chegarem a casa e quase acreditou que aquilo só poderia ser um engano, quando Lucy a puxou pelo pulso para entrarem. A loira pediu para que uma senhora, na qual chamou de Gertrudes, trouxesse chá para elas, que conversariam na sala.

Após se sentarem, Alice decidiu por si que era a hora de tentar descobrir de vez o que se passava ali, pois a curiosidade a consumia ferozmente.

- Desculpe, mas... Estou um pouco confusa. Achei que a entrevista seria na empresa e... Bem, para quê mesmo estou sendo entrevistada?

Lucy ia dizer algo quando a empregada chegou com o chá e ela logo pôs-se a servir, assim ganharia um pouco de tempo para responder a garota. Quando não havia mais o que enrolar, ela sorriu e decidiu começar.

- Sei que você é formada em algo, Alice. Vou ser sincera em dizer que não analisei seu currículo e aceitarei uma recusa sua se assim quiser. Mas, apenas lhe peço para que me deixe explicar o tipo de serviço que procuro de alguém...

Alice ficou pasma, aquele tipo de conversa soava que algo ilícito ao imoral era o ponto no qual Lucy queria chegar. Ela ia questionar, mas foi interrompida por Lucy novamente, que decidiu contar logo sem dar brechas.

- Você reparou naquele quadro ali? É lindo, não? – ela apontou a uma pintura no qual a família do irmão toda estava reunida.

- Bem, sim – ela virou para se ver. – É uma bela pintura de família sim... – Porém ela se voltou a Lucy pronta para questionar e descobrir de vez o que fazia ali. – Mas, eu gostaria de...

Lucy pegou um dos porta retratos na mesinha da sala, à frente delas, ao lado de onde o bule de chá descansava e deu suspiro, que fez com que Alice não lhe perguntasse o que queria.

- Essa moça na foto é Maria, e essas crianças com ela são meus sobrinhos. Ela era minha cunhada, sabe? Meu irmão é o rapaz com ela... Eles eram casados e bem, ela faleceu esses dias e precisamos de ajuda com esses dois anjinhos...

Ela entregou a foto para Alice, que por mais tempo do que deveria ficou observando o pai das crianças e não a mãe ou os filhos. Até que voltou a si e processou aquela informação que lhe foi dada.

- Bem, espere um minuto. Você quer uma babá? É isso? Isso é uma entrevista para ser babá?

Lucy apenas concordou com a cabeça e após um suspiro de pesar, altamente teatral e aprendido nos tribunais para impressionar os expectadores, ela voltou a falar.

- Entendo que deva realmente ser formada em algo, que tenha seus sonhos. Mas você me pareceu uma moça tão boa aquele dia e, bem, é temporário – depois ela pegou as mãos de Alice e lhe olhou nos olhos de forma suplicante. – Por favor, Alice... Me ajudaria tanto...

Vladmir achou que Carlisle estava tendo dificuldades na busca e decidiu que talvez aquele era um caso a se perguntar mais tarde.

- Já sei, não passaram os registros do rapaz aí no sistema, certo? Essas secretárias, sei bem como é, já estive em seu lugar – ele tentou se demonstrar compreensivo. – Bem, podemos ir ao último então, o... – mas Carlisle o cortou.

- Ah, não, está tudo aqui sim, fui eu quem em confundi com o sobrenome – ele tentou pensar em uma desculpa para seu drama na resposta. – E, bem, na verdade ele é exemplar, cumpriu a todo cronograma e passou com menção honrosa. Não tenho nada de ruim para dizer do rapaz, deve ser o orgulho do pai, hein? – ele tentou soar descontraído, embora completasse mentalmente "não tenho nada a dizer mesmo, fora o fato de ele ser já 'meu funcionário' e querer uma boa desculpa para ele sair procurando outro lugar para trabalhar, eu não tenho nada a dizer mesmo...".

- Bem, outro que chamarei para a entrevista então. E o último, porque sei que já te ocupei demais, é Liam Norbert. O que me diz?

Mesmo que quisesse encerrar logo aquela ligação e acertar as contas com o irmão de Esme, Carlisle tentou soar despreocupado ainda e sorriu.

- Sem problemas. Bem, Liam Norbert também foi bem exemplar... Tirando o fato de que ele teve uma suspensão no terceiro ano.

- Suspensão?

- Eu acho que foi desacato a uma professora... Mas era a senhora Tamisa...

- Essa velha caquética ainda está por aí? Ninguém pensou em dissecá-la para testes não? – Carlisle riu, afinal ele lembrava o quanto os dois se implicavam. – Gostei desse Norbert, se ele teve um desentendimento com Tamisa, já tem pontos comigo. Agora, melhor voltarmos ao trabalho, não? Foi bom falar contigo, amigo.

- Digo o mesmo. Bem, até algum dia – eles terminaram de se despedir e Carlisle ficou olhando o teto por alguns minutos ainda, até que decidiu que iria ligar para Rafael ele mesmo.

Jasper chegou ao balcão do hospital e conversou com uma das atendentes, que graças a Deus não era a que estava no hospital no dia que Maria morreu. Ele tinha péssimas recordações de colocar os pés em um ambiente hospitalar, mas não sabia o que fazer. A secretária marcou alguns dados e mediu a febre da garota. Como Jane estava com febre e visivelmente iria vomitar de novo, ela deu um jeitinho de passá-la na frente.

- Sente com ela só uns minutinhos, eu vou falar com a pediatra rapidinho para passá-la na frente, ok?

Ele agradeceu a secretária e se sentou com Jane em uma das cadeiras de espera. Alec, por outro lado, estava com fome e pediu para ir a cantina comprar algo enquanto eles passavam na consulta.

Prometendo não demorar muito, ele perguntou a uma das moças onde ficava a cantina e ela disse que o encaminharia. Jasper não queria deixar o filho circulando pelo hospital, mas não poderia deixar Jane sozinha ali também. Sem saída, ele deixou que o filho fosse.

A atendente retornou assim que Alec virou o corredor, chamando Jasper e chame para a sala da doutora Landresk. A médica se apresentou e pediu para que Jane sentasse na maca para ser examinada.

- Sabe, isso aqui é gelado, mas juro que será rápido, está bem? – ela disse sorrindo para Jane, tentando ganhar alguma confiança. Mas a menina estava tão ruinzinha que não esboçou reação positiva. – Hmm, só pelo comportamento ela já não me parece boa. Vamos ver o que se passa...

A doutora continuou examinando Jane e falando com Jasper, algum tempo depois ela lhe entregou a receita, explicou sobre os remédios e pediu que retornasse com ela caso não melhorasse até o dia seguinte. Mesmo sob protestos de Jane, ela lhe deu uma injeção na hora para que a febre e os vômitos cessassem.

Quando saíram da sala da médica, Alec já estava os esperando com um tubinho de MM's na mão. Como Jane estava com cara de choro, logo ele suspeitou que a irmã tivesse tomado injeção e pensou em brincar com o fato, mas ao ver como o pai estava preocupado, ele desistiu.

Era a terceira vez que ele ligava e o telefone dava ocupado. Carlisle agora via o quanto era irritante não ser atendido quando precisava urgentemente falar com alguém. Como o telefone da casa não saía do ocupado, ele pensou em ligar no celular de Rafael, mas não teve uma sorte maior, já que o aparelho estava desligado.

- Boa hora para dizer que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... – Carlisle sussurrou para si mesmo... – Eu mereço isso.

Sem saída, ele decidiu que era melhor ligar depois para Rafael, e torcer para que ele o atendesse.

Aliás, a incomunicação de Rafael não era planejada, não por ele, pelo menos. Já que ele não havia visto que seu celular estava sem bateria e no telefone residencial era sua mãe quem estava pendurada há um bom tempo. Sarah estava toda animada em um bate papo com a cunhada, que contava sobre as preparações para o casamento da filha em breve.

Como no andar de cima Esme ouvia música em volume máximo em seu quarto enquanto "estudava" – coisa que Rafael achava impossível de ser feita com um som naquela altura, ele não teve outra saída a não ser descer. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele estava sentado no sofá da sala lendo uma revista sobre pesquisas médicas para passar o tempo.

A verdade é que ele estava curioso quanto a entrevista de Alice e a cada momento olhava para o relógio da parede perguntando-se quando ela iria dar sinal de vida.

Mas Alice não ligaria tão cedo, já que Lucy estava mesmo disposta a fazê-la aceitar o emprego a todo custo. Afinal, ela queria uma única noite de sono sem preocupações em sua própria cama há dias, e não desistiria tão cedo de contratar alguém para poder curtir seu canto de novo.

Ela havia mostrado alguns álbuns de foto e falado várias coisas boas sobre Alec e Jane, sobre o como eram estudiosos e amáveis, mas como estavam passando por um grande problema para aceitar a perda da mãe.

- Sabe, eles sempre foram boas crianças, aposto que vai gostar de conhecê-los e quem sabe até se deem bem – disse esperançosa.

Alice olhava para uma foto onde Alec e Jane estavam abraçados com Maria em um circo. Ela podia notar a verdade naqueles três sorrisos e imaginava o quanto aquelas crianças estariam realmente sofrendo.

Ela suspirou, tentando criar coragem e uma forma de dizer que não estava apta, mas logo a voz de Bella lhe rondou os pensamentos "aceite o emprego que lhe oferecerem, mesmo que seja fora da área. Mais para frente, quem sabe não surge uma oportunidade?"

- Sabe, Lucy – ela começou a dizer sutilmente, ainda encarando a foto em suas mãos.

Lucy só faltou desmaiar, de tão branca que estava. Aquela seria mais uma das candidatas que não dava certo, mas diferente das demais, essa nem ao menos havia conhecido as crianças.

Alice não viu o estado dela, já que encarava as próprias mãos em busca de coragem para continuar.

- Não quero parecer uma pessoa ingrata, eu juro. Na verdade eu tenho é que lhe agradecer imensamente pelo convite. Agradeço de coração por ter pedido por mim na agência, mesmo que nós não tenhamos tido a melhor das apresentações, não é?

Alice tentou sorrir e só então olhou para Lucy, que como ela se levantava da poltrona naquele instante, já esperando pelas palavras finais de Alice.

"Oh não, mais uma...", Lucy pensava triste e com olhar suplicante. Porém, desta vez a candidata não havia nem ao menos encarado os sobrinhos e já abria mão de tudo. Ela imaginava o quanto seria impossível achar alguém. "Realmente elas cumpriram com a exigência e reclamaram na agência", ela concluiu.

Alice lhe estendeu a mão e prosseguiu, tentando não perder o último fio de coragem que tinha. Afinal, ela tinha que admitir que tinha um fraco por duas coisas: crianças e filhotes, mas ela tinha que tentar não se deixar levar tão fácil.

- Me desculpe, mas acho que isso não é para...

Mas naquele instante a porta se abriu e tudo que Alice sentiu foi alguém abraçado na parte de trás de suas pernas, e perdeu o fio da meada no que dizia, ficando atônita. Sem saber como reagir, ela olhou para Lucy e a encontrou com um mesmo olhar de espanto. Seja quem fosse que estava abraçado a ela, realmente havia deixado até Lucy pasma.

Assim, Alice engoliu em cedo, pronta para se arrepender do que faria e virou sutilmente a cabeça para ver quem a segurava, deparando-se com olhinhos azuis suplicantes...

"Ai meu Deus", foi tudo o que todos pensaram naquele instante, tanto Alice, quanto Lucy, quanto a pequena pessoinha abraçada a ela. Aquilo realmente não estava nos planos de nenhum deles...


	29. Incrível Semelhança

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 29:** "Incrível Semelhança"

Jasper chegou com as crianças em casa e pediu para que Alec ajudasse a irmã a entrar, enquanto guardava o carro. Uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não voltaria ao trabalho naquele dia, mesmo que precisasse se desculpar com Edward depois por conta da reunião mencionada por sua secretária, na qual ele não estaria mais uma vez.

Mas ele sabia que o amigo entenderia seu pesar no instante em que lhe explicasse o motivo do sumiço. Pois mesmo que os gêmeos estivessem aprontando muito nos últimos dias, ainda eram apenas crianças, e tudo que envolvia a saúde e o bem estar deles preocupava a todos.

Jane não se sentia bem ainda, mesmo que tivesse tomado uma injeção. Na verdade, ela duvidava que aquela picada horrível realmente fosse curá-la, pois doía muito mais agora, mesmo que apenas em seu bumbum.

Embora tenha chorado um pouquinho, ao ver Alec, ela segurou as lágrimas temendo piadinhas. Mesmo que ela não soubesse que, na verdade, o irmão estava preocupado. Ele até tentou fazer algo para demonstrar seu apoio a ela, mas Jane não queria dar o braço e disse que não precisava de ajuda nenhuma para entrar em casa.

E, embora o irmão tivesse lhe oferecido chocolate e quisesse ajudá-la a entrar, ela recusou emburrada, como se não precisasse de nada daquilo. Jane cruzou seus braços zangadíssima e correu até a porta, para que não pudesse ser parada por ninguém no meio do caminho.

Seguindo os passos a irmã, mas andando normalmente, Alec entrou também, fechando a porta em seguida. E se em um minuto Jane estava parada ao seu lado, logo ele a viu correr para a sala e quando se virou para ver o motivo assustou-se e derrubou seus MM's restantes por todo o chão.

Era ela, os mesmos cabelos logos, de fios tão escuros quanto seu console Playstation 3, a altura era exatamente a mesma de sua tia Lucy – que, aliás, estava falando com ela – e agarrada às suas pernas estava Jane, com olhos suplicantes.

Alec teve que balançar a cabeça algumas vezes para acreditar em seus olhos, tanto que quando viu a moça olhar para sua irmã, o mundo voltou a ser um lugar frio e triste. Embora parecesse, aquela não era sua mãe e ele sabia novamente que ela não iria mais voltar.

Jane também ficou em choque ao perceber que aquela não era Maria. Por mais que a princípio ela tivesse certeza, já que ao parar ali dentro, sua tia conversava com aquela mulher e ela era tão parecida... Pelo menos de costas, pois agora, ao vê-la, percebia o engano e não sabia mais o que fazer.

Logo, um pensamento a fez soltar aquela mulher, "só pode ser a nova babá!". Uma fúria a percorreu por dentro e Jane correu escada acima para não ter que explicar nada a ninguém, trancando-se em seu quarto logo em seguida.

"Como eu sou burra! Como eu sou burra!", era tudo que ela podia pensar ao se entregar às lágrimas, abraçada em uma almofada de joaninha em sua cama.

Alec engoliu em seco ao ver a irmã correr, e após voltar a si, subiu as escadas com pressa também.

Lucy estava perdida, não sabendo se deveria ir até as crianças, que não deveriam ter chego tão cedo – não antes que ela contratasse Alice pelo menos – ou se tentava explicar-se com a garota.

Alice havia acompanhado toda a reação de Jane, vendo-a subir pelas escadas com um aperto no peito e depois, quando Alec fez o mesmo, ela teve certeza que as coisas por ali estavam mesmo confusas e Lucy falava sério ao dizer que precisava de ajuda.

Edward pegou toda a papelada da reunião, que deveria acontecer à tarde, e havia lido tudo com uma grande pressa. Ele já sabia muito bem o que aconteceria e quais eram os pedidos daquele cliente quando contratava uma nova BIOS, então decidiu que apenas uma análise superficial bastava.

A verdade é que ele não queria correr o risco de não conseguir sair para almoçar, não que ele estivesse com fome, ele passaria o dia todo sem comer, sem crise, se precisasse. Mas ele precisava ver a garota da lanchonete de novo, e isso era inadiável.

Ele saiu de sua sala e se sentiu aliviado ao ver que só Kelly estava no hall de entrada. "Ufa, nem sinal da Ellen". Ele acenou com a cabeça para a secretária de Jasper e começou a andar apressado, pegou o elevador e chegou ao subsolo, onde ficava a garagem. Edward estava a ponto de entrar em seu carro, quando Ellen, que estacionava na vaga à sua frente, o viu.

- Mas já? – e ele tomou um susto ao som de sua voz.

- Ah, oi Ellen, o que faz aqui? – depois ele estreitou os olhos, tentando fazer cara de mau, e emendou outra pergunta. – Aliás, não seria eu a questionar a senhorita, não?

Ellen riu levemente e mostrou os sapatos que segurava na mão, o salto de um deles havia despregado e ela tinha outro par calçado nos pés.

- Eu lhe avisei que trocaria meus sapatos porque meu salto quebrou, lembra? Você estava começando a repassar a papelada da reunião.

- Ah é... – ele se limitou a dizer e abriu a porta de seu carro. – Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas, mas volto a tempo.

- Ok, eu vou subir.

Eles se despediram e Edward rumou aliviado para a lanchonete, que ficava pertinho dali. Foi mais difícil achar uma vaga livre para estacionar do que chegar ao lugar, e ele tomou a nota mental que dois quarteirões não matavam ninguém, e que da próxima vez iria a pé.

Entrou na lanchonete e viu que todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, aquele lugar era aparentemente super frequentado na hora o almoço e ele teve um pequeno trabalhinho para achar um lugar para sentar. Aliás, teve que se sentar em um banquinho próximo ao balcão, em um dos lugares que também eram bem concorridos.

Luiza chegou para ele com o cardápio em mãos, do lado oposto do balcão. Ele a agradeceu e começou a ver o que comeria, algo que aparentemente não entupisse suas veias de óleo. Mas aquela garota valia o sacrifício, simplesmente para vê-la, ele poderia comer lanche para o resto de sua vida, com toda certeza.

- Posso anotar seu pedido, senhor?

Ele ouviu a voz da garçonete e sem tirar os olhos do cardápio, começou a pedir o que queria:

- Bem, eu quero esse número 18, por favor e... – mas ao subir o olhar ele notou que aquela não era Luiza, e sim ela, sua musa inspiradora, o motivo de estar comendo lanche no almoço e sua voz sumiu de novo.

- E? – ela tentou incentivar e vendo que não obteve resposta, decidiu chutar – Refrigerante?

Edward sabia que tinha que dizer algo, mas quando se via olhando naquele mar de chocolate que eram os olhos daquela garota, seu cérebro travava. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela ia escrever no bloquinho, mas pareceu pensar e voltou a dizer:

- Bem, coca-cola? – e ele disse sim, antes que ela desse as outras opções.

Bella anotou o pedido e decidiu arriscar algo mais, já que Aro estava perto e ela não queria dar motivos para ele dizer que não oferecia nada aos clientes – coisa que ela não fazia mesmo, pois não gostava de empurrar coisas às pessoas se elas não pediam.

- Gostaria de experimentar nosso pudim de sobremesa?

E Edward nem pensou direito se queria ou não pudim, a atenção dela nele era tão extasiante que ele aceitaria até mesmo comer parafusos se ela oferecesse. Bella sorriu, pediu licença e foi pegar o que havia anotado.

Ele ainda observou ela seguir pelo corredorzinho do outro lado do balcão e suspirou frustrado. Logo, sua consciência auto-crítica começou a atacá-lo mentalmente, como se ela fosse mil vezes mais corajosa que Edward, e não a mesma pessoa. "Seu palerma, diga algo ao invés de bancar o retardado! Daqui a pouco ela vai achar que você é louco. Aí, quero só ver o que você vai fazer!"

Em questão de minutos, Bella estava de volta, claro que ela foi à cozinha implorando para que quando o lanche ficasse pronto a chamassem e não a Luiza. E, para não dar brecha à amiga, ela correu para o balcão pegar o refrigerante de Edward para entregá-lo com um sorriso.

Bella se sentia tão bem ali pertinho dele, seus fios avermelhados eram tão convidativos quanto o calor do fogo e ela percebia o quanto era verdade que amava ruivos. "Ok, não qualquer ruivo", ela se corrigiu, "mas esse sim. Tão lindo...", suspirava mentalmente quando Aro chegou ao seu lado aparentemente feliz.

- Estou gostando de ver, Bella – ele disse lhe dando um tapinha nas costas levemente em incentivo.

Edward viu aquilo e ficou irado, embora tentasse não transparecer. "Quem aquele idiota pensa que é para tocá-la, hein? Eu poderia quebrar a cara dele se... Bem, se nada Edward", sua consciência voltou a querer a voz em vez de sua mente. "Se o cara olhar feio para você, aposto que sairá correndo", e começou a rir da cara ele.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como que para espantar a imagem mental de sua mente e começou a se questionar se estava ficando louco. Pegou seu refrigerante e só então começou a bebê-lo, tentando esfriar seu ânimo.

Embora Bella tenha sorrido para Aro, assim que o chefe deu as costas, ela fechou a cara. Edward viu a mudança de humor da moça e não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeito com isso.

O cozinheiro tocou a sinetinha, indicando que o lanche estava pronto e quando Luiza ia pegá-lo, ele deu um tapinha na mão dela de leve.

- Esse não é seu, é da Bella.

- Ai, chato. Que mal tem eu levar? Nós sempre nos ajudamos, ué? – ela ficou confusa.

O amigo deu de ombros e disse que havia sido um pedido de Bella para que a chamasse. Luiza decidiu deixar quieto e seguiu atender uma mesa que a solicitava, não podendo ver de onde estava o dono do pedido.

Bella pegou o lanche e levou sorridente para Edward, que estava com igual entusiasmo e mais tranquilo ao ver que ela não gostava nada do chefe.

- Aqui está, bom apetite.

- Obrigado – ele conseguiu dizer, e ela sorriu.

A voz de Edward era tão perfeita para ela, era como se já estivesse viciada naquele som e só pudesse dormir, comer ou até mesmo respirar quando o ouvisse de novo. Ela percebeu que ainda estava parada sorrindo e olhando para ele, ficou rubra no exato momento, tentando se conter ao abaixar os olhos.

- Se precisar de algo, me chame, ok? Trago a sobremesa assim que pedir.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, pensando se seus olhos estavam lhe pregando uma peça ou ele realmente a tinha visto enrubescer por sua culpa.

Quando Bella já estava atendendo outra pessoa, Edward deu de ombros e decidiu comer. Ela era linda, claro, mas com o cheirinho bom do lanche à sua frente, seu estômago começou a fazer loopings nervosos para chamar sua atenção. Na primeira dentada, ele percebeu que realmente não seria esforço nenhum começar comer ali, pois o lanche era muito bom e a vista da garçonete perfeita, pois ao notar que Bella andava para atender os outros, ele pode notar o como ela tinha pernas lindas com a saia que estava.

"Sabe, vou eleger esse lugar aqui como meu...", ele pensou consigo, enquanto mastigava e não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella, que trabalhava alheia ao fato do homem mais bonito da lanchonete a estar secando de cima a baixo.

Lucy pediu para que Alice sentasse de novo, e ia começar a se explicar quando Jasper entrou e também congelou na porta. Vendo a reação do irmão, ela decidiu se adiantar a mais uma tragédia e tentou sorrir para ele, o chamando.

- Oi Jasper, venha conhecer Alice... Que, se Deus quiser, será nossa babá – ela olhou suplicante, enquanto Alice se levantava para não parecer indelicada.

Levou alguns segundos para Jasper se situar, e ao ver Alice, mais alguns para lembrar que tinha que andar e cumprimentá-la. Ela sorria e ele não conseguia parar de olhar para seu rosto, perguntando-se mentalmente o que ele achava que estava fazendo ao se comportar assim.

- Bem, olá Alice – ele estendeu a mão para ela, que fez o mesmo.

Alice se viu presa naquele instante, como se não conseguisse parar de olhar para aqueles olhos azuis, tão lindos como o da garotinha que a havia abraçado. E, embora soubesse que pareceria grosseria de sua parte, ela não conseguiu dizer nada naquele momento.

- Espero que dê tudo certo, então – Jasper se esforçou para soar simpático, mesmo não sabendo o porquê precisava da aprovação dela interiormente.

- Claro que vai, não é Alice? – Lucy a olhou mais uma vez suplicante.

- Bem, eu tenho que ver Jane, com licença – Jasper disse ao soltar a mão de Alice, mesmo que não quisesse, e se desculpou por partir, mas realmente precisava ver como a filha estava.

Ele deu alguns passos até a escada e pisou em algo, logo voltou seus olhos ao chão e viu vários MM's espalhados. Ele franziu a testa e se questionou mentalmente o motivo daquilo, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Lucy respondeu a seus pensamentos, já que conhecia o irmão perfeitamente:

- Alec esbarrou em mim e deixou cair – ela mentiu. – Vou pedir para limparem depois, ok?

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e disse para que tomassem cuidado para não cair. Depois ficou se perguntando o porquê havia dito aquilo, mas já era tarde demais para tentar voltar atrás, já que ele chegava naquele instante ao topo da escada.

Alice suspirou pesarosa, com a consciência a mil ao ver a cena. Ela não queria ser babá, mas não conseguiria dizer não aquela família. Se viu mais uma vez olhando para um dos porta retratos e criando coragem para o que ia dizer.

- Sabe, Lucy... Eu posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- Mas é claro, peça! Peça tudo o que quiser! O que precisar e o que não precisar, mas que quer para trabalhar aqui. Peça tudo Alice! Sem medo – ela disse afobada, mais desesperada do que queria transparecer.

Aquele comportamento de Lucy mostrou a ela claramente o quanto aquela mulher estava desesperada por alguma ajuda na vida. Alice via que ela não tinha nem ao menos uma aliança de compromisso, parecia tão nova, atenciosa, se vestia tão bem, mas estava realmente em desespero.

- Eu preciso de um dia para pensar, por favor, só um dia... – ela disse em um fio de voz.

- Claro! Você tem um dia inteirinho para pensar, te dou até umas 30 horas para você ter seis de brinde! – ela tentou brincar, embora ainda transparecesse nervosismo.

Alice pegou a mão de Lucy e sorriu.

- Eu só cuidei de uma criança na minha vida, para ser sincera, e, na ocasião, eu era uma criança também...

- Tem um irmãozinho mais novo? – Lucy sorriu, parecendo realmente interessada.

- Uma irmã, o nome dela é Cynthia, mas ela mora bem longe e... Bem, ela vai se casar em breve, antes mesmo do que eu – Alice disse aquilo sem pensar, mas logo Lucy estava as voltas dela, e ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

- Aposto que será uma ótima tia! Acho até que melhor que eu – ela sussurrou a última parte após uma cotoveladinha leve em Alice. – Mas, pense o tempo que precisar.

- Não quer tentar achar outra pessoa? Não acha que estarei tirando seu tempo? – Alice perguntou, se sentindo culpada por pedir um dia para refletir.

Lucy pescou na hora que a garota não sabia nada e não sabia se sorria e contava logo tudo, ou se tremia de medo. "Deus, ela não sabe! Talvez a moça da agência tenha mesmo chamado ela sem pensar e isso explica a reação dela", ela abriu a boca pasma, mas tentou melhorar sua feição para não entregar-se.

Por fim, Lucy se forçou a sorrir e segurou as mãos de Alice. "Ela parece ser tão boa e... Bem, quem sabe Jane não esteja disposta a aceitá-la como babá, não?".

- Por favor, pense com carinho. Eu não me importo mesmo em esperar – ela usou seu melhor tom advogada para responder.

Alice agradeceu a oportunidade e disse que precisava ir, afinal, ela não queria que as coisas ficassem ainda mais estranhas, o que já estavam, e precisava desesperadamente conversar com Bella sobre o ocorrido.

- Aliás, – Lucy pegou sua chave e a bolsa na mesinha, – eu deveria te deixar em casa, não? Afinal, olha que cabeça a minha, eu a trouxe aqui e não posso simplesmente deixá-la que vá andando sozinha.

- Oh, senhora, não se preocupe... – mas Alice foi cortada.

- A única senhora aqui é Gertrudes, nossa governanta. Que, cá entre nós, tem mãos de fada para cozinhar! – ela sorriu, como se confessasse travessamente o que havia dito. Mas logo recuperou a pose de zangada de mentira. – Eu sou apenas Lucy, ok? E espero que sejamos amigas, mesmo que você diga não, o que eu não espero que aconteça.

Lucy sorriu, mesmo que estivesse desesperada e quisesse implorá-la para aceitar o emprego.

- Juro que pensarei muito sobre isso.

- E, bem, se surgir algo, você pode seguir em frente – ela deu de ombros, como se não estivesse mesmo se importando que perderia sua salvação, tentando passar confiança a Alice. – Afinal, o que eu mais quero é que minhas amigas cresçam.

- Mas mal nos conhecemos – Alice franziu a testa.

- Mas vamos nos conhecer e aposto que nos daremos bem. Agora, diga-me onde mora.

Lucy abriu a porta para que Alice saísse e tentou seguir em conversas amenas e casuais por todo o caminho, que não era longe. Ela havia se afeiçoado à personalidade de Alice e acreditava que realmente tinha que ser ela a cuidar das crianças. Lucy sabia que naquela noite não dormiria um minuto que fosse, mas assim que recebesse a resposta de Alice... Ou ela estaria salva ou voltaria à estaca zero. E, bem, ela queria muito que fosse a primeira opção, claro!


	30. Entre Pais e Filhos

"**Amor À Toda Prova"**

_Por Alice Whitlock e Maria Whitlock do Mereço Um Castelo_

**Capítulo 30:** "Entre Pais e Filhos"

Esme estava no meio de seu show particular, pulando, gritando e cantando em meio a coreografias super elaboradas – por ela mesma – quando a porta foi aberta e ela parou estática com o microfone – que na verdade era a escova de cabelo – na mão.

- Esme! Está surda? Estou batendo a sua porta faz horas, menina!

- Oh... Desculpe pai...

Ele bufou, olhando para o teto e sorrindo depois, Esme nunca ia mudar e essa carinha de criança pidona que ela fazia sempre que era pega fazendo arte era a prova disso.

- Não deveria estar estudando?

- Mas estou – ela tentou se justificar.

- Querida, posso ser distraído, mas você não faz música na faculdade, isso eu tenho certeza, pois pago seus boletos mensalmente.

Ela sorriu, jogou a escova de cabelos na cama e foi abraçá-lo.

- Faço artes cênicas, papai. Esqueceu?

- Que não é música, até onde sei – ele coçou a cabeça meio perdido, enquanto era abraçado por ela.

- Não mesmo, papai. Em música eu aprenderia tocar, em artes cênicas aprendo a atuar. E veja só, eu serei Evita Péron na próxima peça.

- Ah... Isso justifica a Argentina e esse seu meio espanhol. Juro que estava tomado de medo que você tivesse planos de fugir para o México com seu novo namorado.

Esme riu, seu pai só queria parecer sério, mas era sempre cômico, até quando preocupado. Mas logo ela foi tomada de curiosidade, afinal, o que seu pai estava fazendo ali mesmo?

- Papai... – ela cantarolou. – Fiz algo de errado? – e lhe olhou com olhinhos do gato de botas enquanto apertavas as mãos uma contra a outra.

Nathaniel riu da atitude da filha e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Não que eu saiba. Andou fazendo algo que tem motivos para esconder? – ele estreitou os olhos para provocá-la, fazendo de conta que suspeitava de algo.

- Ah pai! Claro que não! Eu, hein?! Que povo mais desconfiado nessa casa... Já não basta a mamãe me dando broncas, agora o senhor também? – ela cruzou os braços e fez beicinho.

- É... Eu soube... – ele riu e a puxou para se sentar na cama... Ou melhor, no palco? – Mas, na verdade, estou aqui para lhe perguntar uma coisinha.

- Pergunte... – ela fez a deixa com a mão.

- Sabe se seu irmão foi demitido?

- O quê? – ela ficou pasma. – Como assim? – ela perguntou surpresa e completou com um pensamento furioso "ah, eu mato o Carlisle se ele demitiu meu irmão!".

- Não sabe de nada?

- Não, mas eu posso ligar para... – mas ele a cortou.

- Não precisa, minha linda. Eu falarei com seu irmão.

- Pai – ela o chamou quando ele levantou da cama, – não fique bravo com o Rafa...

- Não estou. Na verdade, eu recebi um telefonema de um amigo meu, ele disse que havia recebido o currículo de seu irmão. Mas fiquei confuso, pois podia jurar que ele já era contratado pelo outro hospital, não apenas residente – e Nathaniel coçou a cabeça. – Talvez estivesse enganado... Mas, enfim, eu só tenho que avisá-lo sobre a entrevista, já que ninguém consegue falar com ele e acho que a culpa é de sua mãe.

Esme riu com aquilo, claro que dona Sarah monopolizava o telefone, e ela sempre tinha que ficar nos chats se quisesse falar com as amigas.

- Ah, está bem. Não queria que ficasse bravo com meu irmãozinho...

- Vocês dois brigam feito cão e gato, mas não se desgrudam – ele comentou e coçou a cabeça da filha.

- Ah, somos demais, vai?

- São sim. Agora pode continuar seu estudo... ou show... – ele disse confuso, mas logo desistiu de tentar entender. – Enfim, continue de onde parou que eu vou falar com seu irmão. Quero uma nota máxima da minha aprendiz de Madonna.

- Evita Péron, papai.

- Conheço ela só como a Madonna no cinema, então dá na mesma.

Esme riu e assim que o pai saiu do quarto ela foi ao resgate de seu microfone improvisado para continuar.

Outra filha no quarto era Jane, mas Jasper deu com a cara na porta quando tentou vê-la.

- Trancada? – ele sussurrou para si, depois deu dois toques na madeira e decidiu chamá-la. – Filha? Está aí?

- Estou... – ela se limitou a responder, mas não houve nenhum sinal de passos.

- Queria falar com você, meu amor.

- Não quero conversar, pai – ela respondeu seca.

Jasper olhou para o teto frustrado e tentou manter a calma, "ela está doente, carente e eu serei um cretino se gritar com ela".

- Jane, meu anjo, papai precisa saber se está melhor...

- Quero ficar sozinha, eu estou bem – ela disse sentada em sua caba, abraçada aos próprios joelhos.

- Por que não acredito nisso, hein? – ele tentou soar brincalhão para tentar mudar o comportamento da filha, mas não deu certo.

- Porque nunca acredita em mim mesmo – ela deu de ombros no quarto, mas não tinha como ver a cara pasma do pai no corredor.

- Filha, isso não é verdade – ele disse pausadamente, mas espantado do que revoltado com a frase dela.

- Viu, agora sou mentirosa também.

- Não, Jane, não é isso... Escuta, abra a porta, vamos conversar, ok?

- Já disse, não quero conversar. Quero ficar sozinha! – ela disse um pouco mais alto, quase como se quisesse gritar, mas não conseguisse.

- Acho que deveria dar um tempo para ela... – era Gertrudes, que passava no corredor naquele momento.

- Mas... – Jasper tentou relutar, porém nada lhe veio em mente.

Gertrudes colocou a mão no ombro dele, que suspirou pesaroso encarando o chão.

- Deixe que eu cuido dela, ok? Ela só está se sentindo doentinha e sabemos como nossa princesinha costuma ficar emburradinha quando está mau, não? – ela disse docemente...

Jasper apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seus pensamentos eram culposos demais para tentar argumentar contra aquilo. Ele se perguntava como poderia não ter certeza se havia sido ou não um bom pai até então, perguntava-se o que estava fazendo o tempo todo quando deveria estar presente. De certa forma, não culpava a filha, pois tinha certeza de que ela estava praticamente certa e que ele estava dando aos filhos esse tempo todo a impressão de que não ligava para os dois.

Alec correu ao computador e abriu o circuito interno de câmeras para ter certeza do que havia visto. Ele retornou as filmagens para ver o que havia se passado ali e agora via claramente que só havia uma comparação ali, os longos cabelos de ambas. Olhando para a foto ao lado de seu computador, uma onde ele estava com a mãe e um urso de pelúcia gigante que havia ganho aos seis anos, ele via que o cabelo de Maria era até mais escuro e bem mais liso.

Ele se aproximou do encosto da cadeira, coçando os olhos e tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar. "Não tem comparação, não tem... Eu devo estar louco".

Um estalo e logo teve um relance do motivo do espanto, ele voltou às filmagens para o último dia de vida de sua mãe e parou a imagem quando ela andava no corredor. Agora sim ele via o que havia acontecido com a irmã: as roupas eram as mesmas, os cabelos estavam iguais.

"Ok, que a moça tem cabelos castanhos, os da minha mãe eram pretos, isso é um tom levemente mais claro... Mas é compreensível no calor da emoção", ele congelou as imagens e pensava ao vê-las.

- Jane deve estar arrasada... – ele pensou ao seguir com a cena.

Logo ele viu o motivo da aflição da irmã, Maria a havia chamado no pé da escada e a filha havia apenas aparecido ao topo e dito que estava ocupada. A mãe até disse que esperava, mas ao olhar no relógio viu o quanto estava atrasada e pediu para Jasper levar os dois até a escola. Ela se despediu dele, de Alec e gritou um tchau para Jane, que não respondeu...

Alec ficou olhando a cena e uma frase lhe veio em mente, que saiu como um sussurro baixo para si mesmo.

- Ela não se despediu...

E ele ficou ali olhando para a tela, pensando se contaria ou não para o pai o que havia descoberto. A irmã poderia não estar conseguindo aguentar às pontas por sentir remorso, ou ele estava vendo demais?

Alec levantou, mas parou segurando o encosto da cadeira e meditando. "É uma boa ideia eu contar que tenho acesso a isso?", e logo a palavra "Não!" gritou em sua mente e ele voltou a se sentar, encarando a tela do computador e o vazio de sua mente enquanto não sabia como agir.

"Eu tenho só 13 anos, eu não quero ter que tomar decisões", ele pensou consigo debruçando na mesa em frente ao teclado. Mas ele ficou ali apenas alguns segundos, pois ouviu passos e desligou a tela do computador rapidamente e correu ao banheiro.

- Alec? – Jasper abriu uma fresta da porta do quarto e olhou lá dentro. – Filho, está aí?

Ele rapidamente abriu e fechou a torneira da pia, molhando a escova e colocando pasta ali.

- Estou no banheiro pai, vou escovar os dentes, por quê?

- É, bem... Nada – ele disse, sem graça por não saber o que dizer.

Alec seguiu o figurino e escovou os dentes rápido, voltando ao quarto a tempo de ver o pai sentando na cama dele.

- Estou encrencado por causa dos chocolates? – sua primeira reação foi perguntar e se auto-defender antes mesmo da resposta. – Eu juro que foi sem querer, e se quiser eu vou...

- Não se preocupe, não é por causa disso – Jasper disse rapidamente, encarando as mãos depois, sem saber o que dizer e dando de ombros. – Chocolates caem...

Alec estreitou os olhos, achando a cena estranha, então caminhou até o pai e sentou do lado dele.

- Eu já sei, Jane te tocou? – e o pai só concordou com a cabeça, então Alec o abraçou. – Minha irmã é cabeça dura, pai. Não liga não...

Jasper retribuiu ao abraço do filho e então criou coragem para perguntar.

- Filho, sabe... Acha que eu tenho sido muito... ausente?

- Hein? – Alec estranhou a pergunta, mas logo entendeu. – Pai, se for levar as ideias absurdas da Jane a sério, o senhor vai pirar!

- Não tente me defender, só me diga o que realmente acha. Eu não vou ficar bravo, ok? Eu realmente só preciso saber.

Alec deu de ombros, ele realmente não tinha do que reclamar, pois sempre estava perdido mexendo em algum jogo ou na internet. Para falara verdade, só percebia que Gertrudes havia entrado em seu quarto quando percebia um pratinho com algo para comer o lado do computador ou refrigerante. De certa forma, ele mesmo se achava muito desligado para a vida social.

- Bem, pra ser sincero, pai... – ele parou, pensando isso, mas o pai entendeu o contrário a sua pausa.

- Tão ruim assim?

- Assim o quê? – e logo ele entendeu e se corrigiu. – Ah, não! Pai é o contrário, de verdade. Bem, eu sei que o senhor e a mamãe trabalham...ela trabalhava... Bem, eu entendo que quase sempre seja corrido para os adultos – ele tentou completar a frase de forma sutil.

Ao ver que ele não conseguia responder uma pergunta sem incluir a mãe, mas só pensou depois que isso poderia trazer mais tristeza naquele instante. Já que estava na cara que algo que a irmã havia dito tinha chateado seu pai.

- Bem, na verdade, eu acho que não tenho o que reclamar não, pai... Bem, eu tenho os jogos mais legais do mundo, antes mesmo dos meus amiguinhos, e tenho um monte de coisas legais – ele tentou soar radiante. – Quem está se queixando mesmo? – e sorriu ao final.

Mas para Jasper a resposta de Alec era péssima, na verdade. Logo, ele pensava o quanto a presença dele e de Maria sempre foi substituída por coisas materiais, que no fundo só estavam ali para suprir uma falta e presença deles. E uma terrível constatação lhe veio em mente: "é verdade, eu sou mesmo um péssimo pai".

Ele tentou sorrir para que Alec não ficasse triste, mas é claro que o filho havia notado. Porém, após um tempinho, ele se despediu, já que Alec disse que tinha prova e precisava estudar. Na verdade, ele precisava desligar o computador urgentemente. Jasper apenas pediu para que ele descesse depois para comer algo e não ficasse o dia todo trancado, Alec concordou com a cabeça e um sorriso singelo, mesmo que não pretendesse descer tão cedo.

Edward pagou a conta relutante, já havia demorado uma eternidade comendo o lanche e outra eternidade no minúsculo pudim, tudo para desfrutar da companhia, mesmo que não intencional, da garçonete e também para poder ver seus belos olhos e sorriso lhe perguntando se ele queria algo mais.

Claro que nessa hora sua mente pervertida queria tomar o controle da situação, mas ele se refreava e chutava-se mentalmente. "Idiota! Linda sim, mas que nunca vai cair num papo idiota seu, nunca", e ele bufava triste mesmo que apenas internamente.

Logo, sua mente parecia seu amigo de bar em uma conversa informal de companheiros. "Me diga qual a graça de ter tanto dinheiro e viver sozinho?", e ele olhou para o lado, como se realmente tivesse alguém ali antes de pensar o óbvio. "Se souber, conte-nos... Vai nos poupar muita coisa, já que ainda somos a mesma pessoa".

E sua mente respondia em um complemento amargurado: "a mesma pessoa infeliz...". E não havia como ele mesmo negar: "exatamente isso...".

Edward pagou a conta depois que percebeu que não via mais sua musa em lugar algum. "Limite-se a vê-la e talvez não estrague tudo como já fez outras vezes", sua mente lhe dizia.

Ele saiu derrotado da lanchonete, como não imaginava que aconteceria consigo quando chegou. Edward não havia sido sempre sozinho em sua vida. Houve um momento onde ele realmente acreditou que Tanya pudesse sentir algo verdadeiro, que realmente se importava. Mesmo que todos sempre tenham dito que ela era uma interesseira e isso se provou real no final das contas.

Chutando um papelzinho na rua, Edward saiu cabisbaixo. Não estava mais no clima e nem ao menos olhou para os lados ao passar pela porta. Tudo o que ele sabia é que sua vida estava na lama, e não havia uma perspectiva de melhora.

Ele já havia passado dos trinta e com certeza a garota por quem andava tendo sonhos loucos era muito bem comprometida. "Dane-se o que o doutor falou, aposto que ele não sabe tudo sobre ela...".

Bella havia saído para levar o lixo para na parte de trás da lanchonete, pilhas e mais pilhas de sacos com um monte de restos de comida que faziam com que seu estômago revirasse. Era nessa hora que ela se arrependia do emprego, aliás, nessa e na hora de lavar banheiros.

Ela já levava seu terceiro saco para fora quando se desequilibrou e caiu, o enorme saco que estava em suas mãos parecia o Batman pela cor e por sair voando de encontro a latas e mais latas de lixo, causando um estrondo enorme que ecoou pelo lugar.

Na hora, aquilo chamou a atenção de Edward, que, sem medir as consenquências de seus atos, correu para o lugar de onde o som parecia vir. E ao chegar lá se deparou com a cena, a bela garçonete no chão, com uma mão na cabeça e a outra nas costas.

Ele correu até ela e lhe ofereceu ajuda, notando o como suas feições indicavam dor, e ao olhar ao redor ele entendeu que com certeza ela deveria ter levado um belo tombo prendendo seu salto em uma das grades de escoamento de água no chão.

- Moça, digo, Isabella. Está bem? Quer ajuda? – ele disse já se abaixando para apoiá-la.

Bella não teve nem tempo de responder que sim ou não, pois ele já a estava ajudando a levantar. Em seguida, antes que ela o agradecesse, ele já estava abaixado, desprendendo seu sapato de uma as grades. "Essas grades do mau", pensava ela, ainda se orientando.

Edward ajudou-a calçando nela seu sapatinho, não sem antes reparar o como ela estava fofa com uma meia de bichinho que acabava no calcanhar para não aparecer no salto. Ele teve que rir com aquilo, ela não era só linda, também era surpreendente e espirituosa.

Bella corou, claro, quando percebeu que aquele era o belo ruivinho que havia atendido a poucos. "Edward", ela se corrigiu sorrindo e tentando não parecer ingrata.

- Obrigada pela ajuda...

- Não há de quê. Aliás, se sente bem? Mesmo? – ele se aproximou dela e tocou em sua testa, bem no ponto onde ela segurava. – Porque acho que você ganhou um arranhão aí...

- Eu estou... Arranhão? Oh, Deus... eu... sinto.. – mas quando ela tirou a mão da testa e se deparou com o sangue tingindo a pele de seus dedos, seus sentidos começaram a desaparecer e a visão ficou turva.

Edward teve que pegá-la nos braços para que não caísse no chão novamente.


End file.
